A Brand New Year
by BookLoverForever
Summary: Crystal and her friends are now sophomores at Elysian Academy. Crystal is looking for change; excited for the new school year. When a group of guys transfers to Elysian, things will definately be a 'new' and 'different' experience for her and her friends.
1. Chapter 1: The Gossip

CHAPTER 1: The Gossip

So much has happened in the past few months. I think I'm still dazed from what has happened. I've never been the girl to win a bingo game or to have my raffle ticket number called as the winning ticket. I never thought of myself as the girl-next-door type. I think I can still remember the day when things started changing...it felt like writing on a new page in the book of my life; a new chapter. It was a new year; my sophomore year to be exact. I was glad that I could start the school year fresh.

I arrived at Elysian Academy earlier than most of the students, so I was able to unpack all my belongings in my dorm room. I was about done folding some of my clothes into my dresser when I looked through my dorm room window. I saw cars and a limo, lining up the horseshoe driveway in the front of the school.

I took a deep breath. A new school year with new expectations, new classmates, new teachers, and possibly new friends. Sophomore year.

Whenever I would think about my sophomore year beginning, I sudden sensation overwhelms me. It's a whole new start…kind of. Over the summer, I had my braces taken off. Yay! I had braces since fifth grade! Can you believe that? And I also have contacts this year. I'm near-sighted, so I only had to put my glasses on to see the white board and such, in my classes.

Even though I just got my braces off, and I now have contacts…I feel more confident.

Then I felt my cell phone vibrate on my desk. I peered at the screen to see an incoming call from Leah.

"Hey, Leah," I flipped open my phone.

"Hey, I'm here. Where are you?"

"In my dorm room. Where are you?"

"Outside of the dorm building…Oh! I see Rose and everyone." Leah's voice became distant as she tried to get our friends attention.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside." I stuck the cell phone in my shorts pocket and hurried out my room, and down the stairs.

I walked out of the dorm building and spotted a cluster of girls among the groups of students, acquainting one another.

There were five girls including me who made up our group. It feels comforting to have a group of close friends. But we were the type of group that consisted of only girls. Sure we would talk to boys but when eating in the cafeteria or hanging out, it would just be us girls. When I finally arrived to the circle they created, we all greeted each other as if we haven't seen each other in years.

"Okay now that we're all here, I need to tell you about the news!" exclaimed Stephanie, and flipped her dirty blonde hair over her shoulders and motioned us closer to her.

She was always reliable for the latest news and gossip going around school. Sure she sometimes hangs around with our group of girls but I didn't trust her as much with my secrets.

We all leaned in, creating a tight circle. My friends' suitcases and bags laid out a few feet away from us.

"There are new students here. There names are Hunter, Grant, Taylor…and oh gosh, I forgot. Whatever. But for some unknown reason, they all transferred over here. And they all are friends. I met some of them today…"

That was all I heard from Stephanie because I got distracted when a soccer ball bumped against my foot. I turned around and looked around, curious of where it appeared from. I saw a guy waving his hand, motioning me to kick the ball over. I kicked it over and received a, "Thanks!"

I turned back to the group, trying to follow what Stephanie was saying.

"They're cute," Stephanie gushed, "Hopefully we see them at dinner tonight."

Ten minutes later, we all decided that it was time to see the dorm rooms and unpack.

According to Elysian Academy, there is a maximum of two people per dorm room. So I was happy that I got to room with Rose, my best friend since elementary school. Leah was rooming with Rachel. And Cosette was rooming with another friend of ours, Janica. And Stephanie was rooming with her other friend, Valerie.

We were fortunate enough that all our rooms were in the same hall on the same floor, so we could talk whenever we wanted too. Instead of some other girls in the building who had to go up and down the stairs.

It was 6:00, so we decided to head towards the dining hall, or the cafeteria. Dinner was usually served from 6-8 pm. We all had our dinner plates when we sat down at our usual table.

"So, are those new boys here?" Valerie asked while trying to inconspicuously look around the dining room.

"I don't see them," Stephanie replied with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Stephanie was the only one, out of us, to have seen them and talked to the so-called cute guys. The rest of us, were just waiting for Stephanie to point out who the guys were. Seeing is believing. Well…in this situation it is.

But honestly I didn't really care about the "new guys". I was still kind of confused about my relationship with Stephen. I met Stephen last year through my friend Kelly, who was a sophomore. Meaning that Stephen is a junior this year, just like Kelly.

I never really cared whether I would go for a guy my age or younger or older. I just happened to meet him, and…I started liking him. He just happened to be a year older than I was.

But let me be honest, we never went out or anything like that. We were just friends. Kelly introduced us, out of politeness I think. But it surprised me when Stephen went out of his way to talk to me the day after, even when I wasn't with Kelly.

It seemed to me that he was willing to put forth the effort to become friends. Once Kelly introduced us to each other, I just thought: _Hi one of Kelly's friends._ And I thought I would never see him again, but I was dead wrong.

Then I started to like him because he was one of the rare boys who actually gave me attention. I never had a boyfriend or anything close to what I had with Stephen. It felt different, fun. He didn't give a second look at Leah, the boy-crazed girl with big boobs and major flirting skills. No, he just kept talking to me. And that made me feel really good…And I found out he was smart, funny, and athletic.

So, you're probably wondering why I would be confused by Stephen's and my relationship. Well, we did talk like regular friends. But out of nowhere, he just stopped talking to me.

Boys can be so very confusing sometimes. Don't you agree?

And then after those days when he didn't talk to me, he started talking to me again. Weird, right?

But our conversations were very little; not as much as before—when we met. Rarely, he would say something flirtatious, but he still wasn't the same.

Through the whole course of the his "mood swings" and "personality problems", I would go crazy about trying to figure out what he was thinking and then Leah, Rose, and I would agree: "Forget him. He's just wasting my time." So, I had the whole summer vacation to forget about him, but there were still some feelings for him—deep down inside me. The feelings for him only a little spark—almost dying.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gossip Is True

**Author's Note: I've gotton some hits on my story. But I'm thinking that you guys clicked the page, and was bored with the story in the first sentence. If you aren't one of those people, please review. Reviewing will definately tell me whether my stories are entertaining or not. **

CHAPTER 2: The Gossip Is True

It was Monday, and classes started. I walked into my fourth period class, biology honors.

I had Mrs. Fellows. Kelly had her last year, and she said that her class is pretty easy and she lets us pick our own seats every day. All our friends looked over our schedules last night, hoping we would have classes together. Cosette and I have biology together.

It surprised me that I was one of the people to arrive late. Most of the seats in the back and middle of the classroom were taken. The first available seat I found was at the very front of the room. As I reluctantly walked over to the open seat, I waved to some classmates. There were two seats per table, and the one next to me was empty. I sat down and was opening my binder, in my peripheral vision someone sat down in the empty seat.

"Hey Cosette," I said as I looked up to see a boy. I assumed it was Cosette because she wasn't in the room when I arrived. She must have been running late doing who-knows-what. But instead I saw a guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes looking at me.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were my friend," I said quickly and turned back to my binder. I felt like a total idiot.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" the boy asked hesitantly, though he was already sitting. I turned back to him and replied with a slight smile, "Yeah. It's fine." I turned back towards my binder.

"I'm Zach by the way." I looked back up see his face. My first impression was that he's…attractive. He wasn't baby cute, or just cute…but attractive.

"Hi, I'm…." Then the bell rang as Cosette walked in. She took the only available seat, the table two rows to the left of me. Mrs. Fellows immediately started to introduce herself and talked about her classroom rules and such. So I didn't get to finish introducing myself. The class dragged on. Then at the last five minutes of class, Mrs. Fellows remembered to take attendance.

"Zach?" Mrs. Fellows called.

"Here," he replied.

"Roxanne?"

"Here."

"Alexis?"

"Here. And you can call me Lexi," a girl replied from the back.

"Cosette?"

"Here."

"Crystal?"

"Here," I replied.

The teacher continued down the roll call list, when Zach turned to face me.

"I now know your name," he said with a hint of accomplishment in his voice; as if he achieved a hard task such as figuring out my name.

Before I can think of a response, the bell rang to go to lunch.

I saw Cosette waiting for me outside class. I guess I took too long to pack up my backpack because when I stepped outside, she wasn't there. Cosette's and my relationship is always like that. Just because she ditched me didn't mean she was mad. She's probably just hungry. She also doesn't like to be at the end of the line for food.

I started heading down the pathway towards the dining hall. Because I was late out to class, there wasn't a big mob of students walking down the pathway eager for food.

As I was walking, my class schedule slipped from my binder. The wind carried it a few yards and landed near a guy's feet. I was walking towards him, when the guy picked it up. He glanced at the paper and started to turn around, looking to see where it came from. It was Zach. He saw me coming towards him.

"This yours?" he asked, waving the schedule in his hand.

"Yeah, thanks." My hand reached over to take the paper from him, but he surprised me by turning his body away; his back towards me. He read the piece of paper for a couple of seconds.

"Huh. We have fifth period together, Crystal." He turned back to face me and put the paper into my open hand.

I glanced over the schedule; I forgot what I had for fifth period. Art Fundamentals with Mr. Robleto.

"That's…cool." I couldn't think of anything else to respond with. I placed the schedule into my tote bag. I looked up from my bag, to still see him standing there.

"Are you new here?" I asked curiously. I've never seen him before. Is he one of the guys Stephanie was talking about?

"Yeah. Some people from my school transferred over," he replied nonchalantly as he started down the pathway. Leaving me staring at empty space, where he was just a second ago.

I followed after him. "Where'd you guys come from?"

"West Point Academy."

West Point Academy? I've heard of that school before. It was really far from here. Is that the school that was burnt down over the summer?

"Oh. Isn't that the school that was burnt down?" I asked hesitantly, not totally sure whether I got the right school.

"You got that right. Some of us decided to transfer here, some decided Ruben Academy, and some decided to go to public schools," he explained. Ruben Academy is Elysian Academy's rival school.

"Why'd you decide to come here?" Curiosity in my voice.

"Elysian has a better sports record," he replied with a smile.

"We most definitely do," I replied back with more enthusiasm in my voice than necessary. What can I say? I love this school.

We arrived at the dining hall.

He laughed as he pulled open the door.

"After you." He gestured his hand towards the open door. That surprised me because some guys don't open doors for girls these days. And when they do, they usually just walk in before the girl.

I laughed softly, "Thanks."

We walked towards the now empty buffet line. We both grabbed a cheeseburger, fries, and a drink. I handed my I.D. card to the cashier to scan. The cashier handed me the card back and I'm about to take it when Zach's hand beat me to it. _Why does he do that?_

I turned to face him, and shoot him a look but he was looking at my card.

He handed her his I.D. card with his left hand; his right hand holding my card.

"Nice picture," he replied after looking at the card.

His left hand reached towards the card in the cashiers' hand, but my hand beat him to it.

I smiled to myself, happy that I snatched his card before him.

I glanced at the smiling face in the I.D. picture.

"You look good," I replied casually and handed back the card, taking my card from his hand.

"Thanks," he replied flashing the exact same smile as in the picture. He slipped the card into his back pocket of his jeans, while I dropped mine into the inside pocket of my tote bag.

He picked up his tray, "See you next period," and walked away, heading towards a table full of guys.


	3. Chapter 3: Nostalgia

**Author's Note: I changed the fourth period class to biology honors instead of history honors. And the teacher is named Mrs. Fellows and not Mr. Sims. **

**Please review! :) This is a long chapter.**

CHAPTER 3: Nostalgia

I was walking in between tables and chairs, heading towards our usual table.

Then I heard my name, "Crystal!"

I looked around, and saw Kelly waving to me. I smiled and walked towards her table.

"Hey Kelly," I said excitedly. I haven't seen her all summer; it was good to see her smiling face again. I put my tray down on her table, and gave her a hug. I waved towards some of her friends I've acquainted last year.

Then I saw Stephen sitting at the end of the table. We made eye contact and surprisingly he said, "Hey Crystal," and gave a smile.

"Hey, Stephen." I gave a small smile to him. I turned back to Kelly.

"So, how was your summer?"

"It was really good." Kelly replied with a smile. "How about yours?"

"It was good. We had tennis camp and we missed you," I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. Kelly was on the tennis team with some of my friends and me. That was actually how I met Kelly in the first place. And Kelly and I have become close. Kelly decided to not try out for tennis this year because of her school work. She's one of the top ten people out of her junior class with the highest GPA overall.

"I know…I really miss you guys too," she said with a frown on her face.

"You have to promise to come by and say hi to everybody," I insisted.

"Okay, I will."

I picked up my tray. "See you later."

"Okay, bye."

I glanced towards Stephen, only to see him talking to a guy. A sighed quietly as I walked away. Stupid boy.

I arrived at our table and took an open seat next to Rachel, near the end. Our table is located near the southern wall, not too secluded and not in the middle of the room.

"What took you so long?" Rachel asked after she took a bite out of her pepperoni pizza.

I squeezed some ketchup onto my burger.

"Oh, um…I--" but then I was interrupted by Cosette.

"Is that them?" she whispered enough for our table to hear. All of us followed her line of sight, to see a group of guys eating and talking about three tables away.

"That's them alright," Leah replied before she took a sip of her Mango Snapple. "One of them is in my class," she explained.

I leaned over to look down the table at Stephanie.

"Stephanie, the guys aren't just the new students this year. There's a ton of them. Some girls too," I informed her and the rest of my friends. I remembered listening to her saying that a group of guys transferred over for some unknown reason; as if they did something horrible to get expelled from school.

That's what you get by listening to gossip. You never hear the right story.

Before Stephanie could reply, Janica asked to no one in particular, "What school did they come from?"

"The guy in my class, Devin, said they came from West Point Academy," Leah informed us with a smug smile on her face. No surprise there; she loves having information everyone wants, but not as bad as Stephanie.

"Really?" Cosette's high-pitched voice asked.

Cosette is the baby of the group; she can be pretty naïve and gullible most of the time.

"Yeah, there are some new students in my class from West Point too," Rose added.

During lunch, I can see some of my friends sneak glances towards the tables with the new students.

"The guy with the dirty blonde hair is cute," Valerie stated.

We all looked over to see the guy.

"Yeah, he is." We all agreed, except for Janica.

"Ew…I hate guys with blonde hair." Janica said. We started laughing. We all knew that she didn't like guys with blonde hair.

I looked up after I finished eating my cheeseburger. My mind unconsciously started to think about Stephen; though I have no idea why. My eyes looked ahead to find myself looking at Zach. Zach was two tables in front of us. He was talking to a guy to the left of him, and his eyes were looking around the room as if he were bored. My thoughts were interrupted as his eyes flickered over to my table. He did a double take, and stared into my eyes. He gave a small, smug smile. I hesitantly smiled back, surprise written on my face (hopefully not that noticeable). It felt like years ago since I've talked to him; and not twenty minutes. He then turned back to his conversation he had with the bronze haired guy.

I turned my attention back to the little side conversations around the table.

Rose was sitting across from me, staring at me intently.

"What?" For some reason, there was a hint of fear in my voice.

Rose turned around in her seat, to see where I was looking just a few seconds ago.

"Who were you smiling at?" she asked with curiosity and suspicion in her voice when she turned back towards me.

"Um..." I then decided to just tell the truth; and besides everybody else were just talking so they wouldn't hear me.

"The guy with the dark brown hair, with the black t-shirt on…" I directed my eyes straight forward to where he was sitting, and still talking. Rose turned around to see him. She turned back.

"Oohh…He's new right?" she trailed off. A hint of something in her voice; as if that explained why I was smiling; which it didn't.

"He's in my fourth period, and yea." I cared to explain.

The lunch bell rang, and everyone in the room started to get ready for fifth period. We grabbed our trays, dumped the remaining food and trash into the trash cans some few feet away from us.

We were now outside the dining hall as students walked past us talking.

Elysian gives us fifteen minutes after lunch to get to class, or go back to our dorm rooms. So, students would just stay and talk in the foyer. We started walking towards our friends, who were surrounding a stone ledge; our usual spot.

As Rose, Leah and I were walking, Stephen passed by me only two feet away while I was fixing my hair. I was remotely aware that he was there, I tried to make eye contact but he wasn't looking my way.

"Fixing your hair," Rose said in a voice, saying as if I was fixing my hair to look good for Stephen. I guess she saw him too.

I shot her an "oh, please look". Leah and Rose are the only ones who know that I liked him last year. I like to keep those parts of my life to myself and only a few of my close friends. I don't like to broadcast to all my friends on who I have a crush on and such.

But they're really not-up-to-date with my confusing relationship with him. I barely talk to them about it because they never asked about it. But I'm pretty sure they assume that I still like him; which I'm not sure if I still do.

I have that little ounce of feeling for the sweet and funny guy who would walk with me to Spanish class. The guy who would always wave hi to me during passing periods…

But that was last year…And this year is this year.

We sat down on the stone ledge, a few feet away from the circle they have formed. Cosette came over.

"So, how do you guys like your classes so far?" I asked them.

"Isn't it funny how Rachel is in all my classes except for math?" Leah asked. "But at least I know someone in five periods." She smiled.

"I still don't know how that happened," Rose replied a little exasperated.

"Hey Michael!" Cosette said in her baby voice, waving.

Michael is cute; as in baby-cute. I can't see myself falling for him unlike Cosette.

"Hey." He approached us with his friend Jacob.

"How was your guys' summer?" Jacob asked to no one in particular

"It was fun," Leah answered. "How about yours?" She looked at Michael and Jacob.

"Good. Too bad it had to end," Michael said.

"Agree with that. Well, we better get going." Jacob said as he looked around at the students starting to walk towards their classes.

"See ya." Jacob waved bye to all of us.

We all picked up our bags and started heading towards the east side of campus, where the classes were located. We were all in a bunch. I was walking with Stephanie to my right, with Rachel and Leah on her other side.

Stephanie was talking about this one clothing label, when I had to take a different path to art class.


	4. Chapter 4: Escort Me?

CHAPTER 4: Escort me?

"Hey!" I heard someone shout behind me. I turned around to see if the person was referring to me or not.

Zach. He was still a few yards behind me, looking at me. I decided to stop and wait.

"Good thing you have art class fifth period." He said as he approached me. We started down the pathway.

I arched my eyebrow, confusion written on my face.

Zach explained. "This campus is _huge_." He emphasized on the "huge".

"I don't think I could find the art class by myself." Zach whispered leaning towards me, as if he just told a horrible secret about himself. Anybody could tell that he was being sarcastic.

"Oh? So what? I'm your…guide or escort or something?" I asked jokingly.

"Well, since you offered…Sure." He replied with a smile on his face.

He didn't see me roll my eyes.

"So, you said that this campus was _huge_," I made sure I emphasized on the "huge" just like him. He smirked. I continued, "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I'll get back to you on that." He replied after a few seconds of silence. I gave him a questioning look and he explained, "I still need time to think about it."

"It's not that much bigger than West Point, right?"

"Yeah right. This is so much bigger!" he replied. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Are you being sarcastic?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He laughed and admitted, "Guilty. But it is a bit bigger than West Point." He ended his sentence with a regular tone to his voice.

We entered art class and was greeted by Mr. Robleto by the door. He took our names, marked it on the attendance sheet, and told us our assigned seats.

The walls of the room had paintings of people, and valley and mountain sceneries. They were beautifully painted and drawn. Some of the pictures had a little black scrawl on the bottom right hand corner. On my way to my seat, I peered at the painting to read my teacher's name.

The art room consisted of six large square tables, each with six stools. Zach and I were assigned to table four, in the back of the room. We sat next to each other. No surprise there. It was obvious that Mr. Robleto assigned our seats based on when we arrived to class.

We took our seats. Four other people were already there: one junior guy, one freshman guy, one sophomore girl, and one junior girl. The class consisted of freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. So, we didn't really know one another. The class was mostly silent instead of the regular chatter as in the other classes.

"Good thing we came together. At least I can sit next to somebody I know than a stranger…," Zach said to me, he paused looking around the classroom. "Like…that girl over there." He nodded his head towards table six. The girl just sat down on her stool, wearing a shirt showing her cleavage and a short jean skirt. She was the last one to enter the classroom. The stool besides her was empty.

"Good thing you found me after lunch or you wouldn't even have found the classroom. Or would have arrived late to class and would have had to sit next to her," I replied back, looking at the brunette-haired girl who was sneaking glances towards our direction.

"Then aren't I lucky?"

Mr. Robleto started the class by introducing himself. He was a new teacher to the school, was in his late 20's/early 30's, and was married.

He passed out sketchbooks to everyone in the classroom. We copied some art terms into the book.

"So, do you know how to draw and stuff?" Anthony, the junior, asked our table; interrupting the silence.

"Not really," we all replied at the same time. It was awkward this whole time, but the tension seemed go away.

"Do you?" I asked Anthony, who was sitting towards my right. He was tall and had black hair.

He laughed. "No way."

"I'm just taking this class because it's like USC approved or something. You guys too?" Randall, the junior girl, replied.

"Yeah," we all answered back.

The bell finally rang, ending class. All the students rushed out. I didn't know where Zach went off too; he exited the classroom before I did. I started walking down the pathway towards the gym when Zach suddenly appeared beside me.

"Whoa!" Where'd he come from?

"Thanks for just ditching me escort-slash-guide." He took out his schedule from his jeans pocket and unfolded it.

"What?" I asked a bit exasperated. I was about to argue when he interrupted me.

"For sixth period I have athletic P.E. at the gym." He read on the paper.

He looked at me and said with a smirk, "Care to escort me there?"

"You know where the gym is." I retorted back. The gym is almost the biggest building on campus, with big letters on it reading: GYM. Nobody can miss that.

"And for your information, girls aren't supposed to walk guys to there class. Guys do that."

"Well, I do remember reading on _your_ schedule," he waved his schedule in his hand, "that you have athletic P.E. too. So, I guess I can walk you there…since you insist."

I laughed.

"What sport do you play?" he asked as we walked past some people.

"I'm on the tennis team, you?"

"JV or varsity? I play a lot of sports." He answered back.

"JV. A lot of sports huh? Like what?" I prompted.

"I have soccer this semester. I also play baseball."

"Soccer's fun."

"You play for fun?"

I laughed. "No, but I used to watch my brother play AYSO, its fun watching," I admitted.

"You don't want to play soccer?"

"Huh? …Well, my parents found out about AYSO when they had my brother, so I didn't have the chance to play when I was little."

"Oh."

We now approached the girls' locker room.

"Well, see you around." I moved towards the girls' locker room door.

"See ya." He waved bye and continued walking towards the boys' locker room. The dirty-blonde haired guy who Valerie thought was cute, came up to him and started talking.


	5. Chapter 5: The Day Is Almost Done

CHAPTER 5: The Day Is Almost Done

My friends and I finished up practicing tennis. We were now headed towards the girls' freshmen/sophomore dorm building. There's a separate building for juniors and seniors. (Guys and girls separated).

"Wow Rachel. You must be happy that Coach put you as number one singles," I said while looking towards my right, where Rachel was.

"Yeah, she must be _very_ happy. She just loves being first," Leah added jokingly, giving a look towards Rachel.

"What?" She asked innocently. Last year, she wanted to play singles real badly but she was put as doubles with Leah.

"Well, you deserve it," I added truthfully. Rachel is one of our best players. We passed by some kids who were sitting on a stone bench.

"Why, thanks Crystal," Rachel said with sarcasm; as if I was lying.

"Really. I actually think that." I insisted.

"Thanks. I'm surprised you're number two singles," Rachel said; deciding to believe me.

"Yeah, me too. I always thought I would be doubles with Leah." Last year, I started as a substitute; meaning I wasn't good enough to start off the games. But I've improved and I got moved up to regular doubles. Now, I'm a singles player. Singles seems much more serious than doubles. I still need to grasp that I'm actually singles.

We already had homework on the first day of school. Ugh. But luckily, not a lot.

Rose called to get the shower first, so while she was showering I was working on my algebra II honors homework. Each dorm room has its own bathroom; which is really cool. Instead of sharing a restroom with a ton of girls, you only have to share with one other person. I just finished up my math homework when Rose exited the bathroom, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, her caramel colored hair wet and curly.

As I showered, dressed, and blew-dried by hair, Rose finished straightening her hair and was working on her homework.

I decided to send an e-mail to my mom on my black Dell laptop. Before I left for school, my parents insisted I e-mail them; just like last year.

Most students bring their laptops with them to school. For those students who don't have one or didn't bring one, there's always the student library with tons of computers.

Each dorm room not only has its own bathroom, but two closets, two wooden desks, two single beds (not a bunk-bed; thank goodness), a night-stand placed next to each bed, dressers, closets, and two small bookshelves.

Rose and I decorated our room with a cream soft rug in the middle of the room; between our beds. We each brought our own cork boards; where our family and friend pictures were nailed to. We also put up a Twilight Movie Poster on the wall.

After I sent the e-mail to my mom talking about how I think of my classes, my dorm room, and how I missed her and everyone else in the family, I decided to finish up my homework.

"We don't have any English homework, right?" Rose asked from her wooden desk.

"Nope." I said as I popped the "p". Rose and I had the same English class; third period.

We managed to do our homework without any talking; a good accomplishment. Last year, it was hard to do our homework because we would start talking and get distracted.

I finished writing the vocabulary definitions for Biology. I rolled my black chair, over the wooden flooring, towards Rose's desk. I looked down at the piece of notebook paper she was writing on.

"You're still doing Biology?" Rose and I have the same biology honors teacher but different periods.

"I only got four more words," she retorted back without looking up from her book and continued writing with her black ink pen.

"Well, I'll be right back. I need Leah's help for Spanish." Leah, Rachel, and I have the same Spanish class; period two. Rose and Cosette have French.

I grabbed my blue Spanish workbook and a pencil. I slipped on my flip-flops and walked out of the room, and walked towards Leah and Coesette's room. I knocked on the door white door and heard a, "Come in."

I opened the door to hear music coming from Leah's iHome, Leah sitting at her desk on her white Mac.

"Did you do your Spanish homework?" I asked as I came over to her desk. She was on Myspace.

"…No…"

"Well, let's do it now." I insisted.

"Okay," she said reluctantly and minimized the internet explorer and took out her Spanish workbook.

We finished in ten minutes. I packed up my stuff and started for the door.

I came back to my room to find Rose sprawled across her blue bedspread.

After putting away my homework, I sat Indian style facing her.

Rose sat up, and faced me. She glanced at the clock on her night-stand. It was only 6:45. We finished our homework early.

"It has been such a long day," she complained.

"Ugh. I know! You want to go eat now?"

"Yeah, let's eat. That granola bar didn't feel me up," she said as she stood up from her bed and put on her black vans.

On the first floor of the dorm buildings, there's a kitchen with a pantry of food and a refrigerator in case anybody gets hungry, if the dining hall isn't open. Also, if you're running late in the morning, and don't have time to eat in the dining hall you can just grab a granola bar or eat a bowl of cereal.

There's also an entertainment center on the first floor. Guys and girls are allowed to visit each other or hang out in each others' dorm buildings; but are to only stay on the first floor and only between certain hours.

"Is Tyler in any of your classes?" I asked as I looked out the window to see the view of the whole campus; people walking around the pathways and sitting down on the stone benches scattered around the campus.

"No, but some of Ty's classes are next to mine. So I get to see him." Rose has liked him for a while now.

"Did you guys talk?" I asked after I decided not to bring a jacket with me to the dining hall. It didn't look cold outside, though it was getting dark.

"Yeah, just a little."

We walked out of our room, closed the door, and headed towards Leah's and Cosette's room to see if they wanted to eat dinner.

"Do you still like him?"

She hesitated for a couple of seconds. "…A little." She replied as if she wasn't so sure herself.

"A little?" I questioned her. It seemed as if she needed to explain and talk about it.

"Well, yeah. Now, it's just a little crush because I haven't seen him all summer," she explained.

I was about to tell her what I felt with Stephen, how I think it's better that maybe I was just friends with him; ready to let my feelings out but we already arrived at Cosette's room.

**Author's Note: **

**Check out my profile to see how the dorm room layout is like. I hope you like.**

**I promise you that the next chapter will be more interesting…**

**Please review! ******


	6. Chapter 6: Boys In The Library?

CHAPTER 6: Boys in the Library?

After dinner, Rose and I decided to check out the library for some books to read. Honestly, we're book nerds; but also because our English teacher required us to have an SSR book tomorrow. Cosette and Leah decided to head back to their dorm room.

We entered through the library doors to see students working on their homework at the wooden rectangular and circular desks. I've always liked the library. It has the certain quietness and peacefulness to it that I enjoy. Quietness where you can just let your thoughts go free and let the chaotic reality that you live in go away. And personally, I find the smell of books and coffee smell relaxing. There's a café in the library; pretty cool.

We headed towards the teen/young adult fiction section of the library. As we were passing through the aisles, two paper balls flew through the air and hit Rose and I right in the heads. Talk about good targeting.

"What in the world?" Rose said a bit too loudly for a library.

"What the…?"

We both turned around to only see students working on the computers or sitting at the wooden desks. Everything was the same as when we first walked into the library. I didn't see a hint of anybody trying to suppress laughter or looking guilty.

I saw Rose pick up the paper balls and chuck it at some guys bent over their binders; sitting at a wooden desk.

"What are you doing?!" I asked incredibly.

When the paper balls hit a guy and the other landed on the table, they looked up.

Ty, Paul, and Damien.

"Very mature you guys," Rose said as we walked over to their table.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Ty replied, trying to suppress a smile and keep a straight face on.

I unfolded the paper ball to read the writing. It was just scratch paper but had Damien's name in the right hand corner.

"Then what's this?" I asked as I set the paper in front of Damien.

"Dude!" Ty complained to Damien and punched him in the shoulder.

"Sorry," Damien replied while laughing; showing dimples.

"What are you guys working on?" Rose asked as she took a seat at the table. I followed her lead.

"We just finished up biology," Paul replied as he stuffed his binder into his blue backpack.

"I'm surprised to see you guys in the library," I said as I looked at the three boys, waiting for an explaination.

"Yeah, well…back at the dorm we couldn't concentrate," Damien admitted with a sheepish smile. Damien is in my biology honors class.

"Yeah, we're going to eat dinner now," Ty added.

"I'm starving!" Damien exclaimed. "You guys already eat?"

"Yeah, we just finished before we came in here," I replied.

"Oh."

Damien was leaning back on his chair and said, "I heard that we are going to pick our lab table groups soon."

"Where'd you hear that?" Rose asked.

"Ty," and pointed to his left.

If you blinked you would have missed the whole crash. As Damien was pointing at Ty, he lost his balance and fell backwards on his chair with a loud thump on the carpeted floor.

It was silent for a second, and then we all burst out laughing.

The librarian shot us a look, and we tried to hold back our laughter. Damien stood up from his chair laughing and set the chair right up.

"You okay?" Ty laughed at him, though he didn't look at all concerned for his friend.

Damien laughed, "I'm okay." He didn't even look…embarrassed. He was cracking up with the rest of us.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going." Paul said after laughing and put on his blue Jansport backpack.

"See you tomorrow," Ty said as he stood up and gave Rose a hug. I just said goodbye to Paul and Damien. Then they exited the library.

Rose decided she needed to use the restroom, so she walked towards the bathroom in the library. I started over to the teen/young adult fiction section and spotted a person working at a computer table. Though the he had his back turned towards me, I somehow recognized who it was.

I acted on instinct; not giving myself time to think, because if I did, I wouldn't have walked over to him and would have chickened out.

"Hey," I was standing next to his chair.

He looked up from his computer and seemed surprised to see me. Stephen smiled showing off the smile I loved so much last year; I couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, hey."

I sat down in the empty chair next to his and asked, "So, how was your summer?" I decided to just take the risk and be the first to talk.

"It was good. Went to water polo summer camp," he replied as he took his fingers off the keyboard and turned his body towards me.

"Are you on JV or varsity?"

"JV, I decided to try water polo so it can help with my swim." Stephen was on the varsity swim team. Stephen looked me with his brown eyes.

After a couple of seconds of just looking into his eyes, I managed to say, "That's good….So how do you like your classes so far?"

"It's okay I guess. You?"

"Okay, though I have Miss Pees for English honors again. I had her last year."

"Really? I have her for English class this year," he said. Miss Pees is teaching 10 English CP, 10 English honors, and 11 CP this year.

Then in the corner of my eye I saw Rose walking towards the teen reading section.

"Well, I better go." I stood up and pushed the chair in.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked with a smile.

I laughed. "Yeah, tomorrow." I waved bye to him; something I picked up from him last year. He didn't do hugs, and I didn't either but I never used to wave to people until last year. I walked away after he waved his goodbye, relief suddenly flowing through me. Relief that it wasn't really awkward between Stephen and me, relief and accomplished that I found out whether he was in JV or Varsity. I suddenly found myself smiling when I met Rose at the teen section; seeing her look at the back of a book, reading the summary.

We arrived back to our dorm room; each of us with a book. Rose checked out Extras by Scott Westerfeld, the fourth installment to the Uglies Series. Rose found about the Uglies series this summer and said that it was really good. And she got me hooked on the series too. I checked out Specials, the third installment to the series.

**Author's Note: I hope you like! I enjoyed writing this chapter. And from personal experience, this one guy in my class fell off his stool in biology. It was funny, and I thought why not put it in my story? **

**Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7: Interruptions

CHAPTER 7: Interruptions

_S-C-A-N-D- TO THE "A", TO THE "L", O-U-S …_

_I CAN'T HANDLE IT …_

_CAN'T HANDLE IT…_

I awoke with a start and my eyes popped open.

Ugh! Time to wake up already? I let my eyes close, still wanting to sleep. I rolled over on my side and stretched my arm over my bedside table. My fingers roamed over the small table, trying to find the snooze button on my alarm clock.

_Here's the truth:_

_You're kinda hot_

"Oh my gosh! Shut that thing off!" Rose half-heartedly groaned. She squeezed her pillow closer to her and buried her face in it, trying to block out the music.

_But when you open up to talk_

_I can feel them going soft_

_Uh, oh_

_Uh, oh_

Where'd the snooze button go? And why did I have to put the volume up so loud?

My eyes half-open, I located and pressed the snooze button—shutting off Cobra Starship.

I positioned myself in a sitting position at the edge of my bed, my legs hanging off the side.

I looked through my half-open eyes to see Rose curled up in a ball on her bed. I stretched my arms over my head, knowing that I'd better get ready.

I slipped my feet into my pink house slippers—avoiding the cold hardwood floor—and trudged over to my window.

I pulled open the purple curtains, to be greeted by the red and orange colors of the sun, rising over the stillness of the campus. The light outside the window flowed through our room, causing the darkness of the room grow a few shades lighter. The campus looked like a still-life painting. Its brick buildings, tall pine trees located off to the sides of the campus, and the dining hall towards the right. I can faintly see the town's shopping areas past Elysian's black iron gates. And no Elysian Academy students roaming the campus—still in their dorm rooms, either sleeping or starting to get ready for breakfast.

I turned away from the square window, to see Rose walking—real slowly—to the bathroom.

I wonder what the weather is for today.

I booted up my black Dell laptop, and heard running water from the bathroom.

While the laptop booted up, I made my way into the bathroom to see Rose finish brushing her teeth and starting to brush out her hair.

Our bathroom has a counter with two sinks. And both of us have our own mirror cabinet attached to the sides of the wall; which contained our make up, deodorant, and bathroom necessities.

I rinsed my face with cold water, waking myself up, and brushed my teeth and hair.

I called to Rose, "I turned on my computer. Can you check the weather?", as she made her way out of the bathroom.

"Sure."

"It's…98 degrees." Rose moaned as I walked out the bathroom.

98 degrees?! I made a disgusted face which made Rose laugh. "Ew…that's so hot!"

"No. That's cold!" Rose said, rolling her eyes with a playful smile, "But what do you expect? It's September."

"Yeah, and it's because we're living in southern California."

We both made our way towards our closets.

What to wear? What to wear? I cocked my head to the side, observing my wardrobe. Definitely wearing shorts and sandals; and it is way too hot to wear a shirt. That limits me to the different tank-tops in my closet.

From my peripheral, Rose took out a yellow tank-top.

"That's cute." I motioned my hand to the top she was holding.

"Thanks." Rose flashed a smile, and started over to her dresser.

I looked back at my wardrobe. Should I wear my purple tank-top or my white and baby blue tank top? After a few seconds of negotiating on what to wear, I decided to wear my white and baby blue tank top with jean shorts. The outfit showed off the tan I obtained over the summer from my week in Cancun, Mexico and from playing tennis.

Luckily for me, I tan easily and rarely sunburn.

I took my clothes into the bathroom and locked the door. After changing, I unlocked and opened the door to let Rose know I was done changing.

I walked out the bathroom, giving her the bathroom so she can change into her clothes.

While I waited for her to finish changing, I checked to make sure I had my homework in my binder. Then I put my binder and purple pencil case into my tote bag.

I heard the bathroom door click open, and made my way back into the bathroom.

I brushed my dark-dark brown or black (people say that people don't have black hair, its just really dark brown) wavy, thick hair while Rose put on her make up. I don't wear make up except for lip gloss, and occasionally mascara. And because I woke up on time today, I decided I had enough time to curl my lashes and put on mascara.

My friends and I made our way to the dining hall for breakfast. While I was eating my chocolate chip waffles, a women's voice came over the intercom—interrupting the students chatter.

"Students. There will be an assembly at 8:15 in the auditorium. Students. There will be an assembly at 8:15 in the auditorium."

"What do you think the assembly's about?" Cosette asked the table, after the announcement was made.

"Probably just talking about the new school year and stuff," Valerie replied, and put a bored expression on her face.

"Boring," Rose sing-songed.

I couldn't disagree. The new school year lecture is boring; they basically tell you the same thing every year.

"But at least our classes will be shorter," Leah said with a grin, and then took a swig of her milk.

"You got a point," I agreed and finished off my waffles. Leah and I finished our breakfast, and were waiting for Rose to finish her breakfast.

"So, do you guys have a favorite class yet?" I asked curiously.

"Eh…" Rose said and shrugged, "Third period is cool."

"Because I'm in there?" I suggested with a grin.

"Um…sure?" Rose joked.

"Oh, please." I retorted.

"What about you Leah?"

"Not sure yet." Leah said with a shrug.

"Are you done yet Rose?" Leah asked impatiently.

"I'm done. I'm done." Rose insisted and stood up from her chair with her tray in hand.

Rose, Leah, and I threw out our trash, placed our trays in the pile, and made our way out the dining hall—leaving Rachel, Cosette, Janica, and Valerie behind. It's always been just Rose, Leah, and I—the clique, inside the clique as you can kind of say.

We were on our way back to our dorm room, because we had time 'till the assembly would start.

"Leah!" I saw Jacob wave towards her, who was a few yards away from us.

"Hey Jacob," Leah greeted him—making her voice a tone higher—with a hug as we approached him.

"You guys already eat?" Jacob asked the three of us; taking his attention away from Leah.

"Yup." Rose answered.

"Oh. Okay, well see you guys later." Leah pulled him into a goodbye hug before he went towards the dining hall.

After spending twenty minutes just hanging out in Leah's room, we headed out the dorm building and headed over to the auditorium.

We followed behind the students, who were entering the auditorium. We found and took our seats in the sophomore section. The auditorium somewhat resembles the auditorium in High School Musical or from Mean Girls. The seats like theater seats with red fabric, and we were able to lean back on the seats.

Soon, the principal and the vice principals introduced themselves and started their lecture about their goals for the school this year. I listened intently to their lecture but it went on and on and on….so I zoned out and looked at my friends. Leah shot me a bored look and started texting on her cell phone, Rachel was whispering something to Janica, and Rose was playing a game on her iPhone.

"…and this year we would be having a Dean of Discipline." The vice principal said.

That seemed to get my friends attention because we all looked at each other with amused expressions and tried not to laugh. We read a book series that had a Dean of Discipline at the school, and we always commented that we never even knew such a thing existed. I think the book series was the Private Series by Kate Brian. I can't remember; we've read tons of books.

Then the Dean of Discipline started talking about what his role was for this school and the school rules. My eyes wandered over to the juniors section, the section next to the sophomores. From left to right, there were the freshmen section, then the sophomores, juniors, and the seniors.

A middle-aged woman took the stage and said, "Now I would like to talk about the dress code…"

I looked over at Cosette on my left, and followed her line of sight. She was looking at the back of Michael's head with bronze colored hair, two rows in front of us. The guy sitting next to Michael was stretching his arms out, his hands clenched into fists, showing the muscles in his arms.

"Now girls, you shouldn't have to wear low cut shirts that show your cleavage or your stomach…"

Then BAM!

His right fist hit Michael in the cheek.

I gasped, then tried to suppress my laughter; a smile forming on my face. Leah, on my right, gave me a questioning look.

I could see Michael's mouth saying, "Ow." The guy looked over at Michael, making me able to see his profile though I couldn't tell who it was. He had an "Oops" expression with a sheepish smile forming on his face....

"…Just to attract the boys and…" The women put on a husky tone; which was really weird.

…. and then he burst out laughing.

A giggle escaped my lips; probably just a second after the guys' laughing outburst. And supposedly, Cosette saw the whole "punching" episode because I heard her giggle beside me.

"…Make yourself more…appealing..."

Our laughs interrupted the silence of the auditorium. The guy who punched Michael turned around to see who else was laughing. It was Zach; a curious expression on his face.

At the same time we made eye contact, the whole student body started laughing. Probably laughing at what the woman was saying—in her weird and husky voice she put on. Even though it was probably only two seconds that we locked eyes, it felt like…those two seconds were passing by real slowly, making it feel like two minutes.

Then he lifted his hand and waved towards me with a smirk, his eyes twinkling with amusement. After Zach saw me smile back, he turned back in his seat. The laughter of the students was dying down.

After twenty more minutes of the boring lectures and introductions, we were finally released from the auditorium. We had ten minutes to get our bags from our dorm and get to our first period class.

All the students were pushing one another, hurrying out the auditorium. Rose, Leah, and I weaved our way through the crowd and managed to step foot out onto the campus. But once we were outside, I lost sight of my friends.

I started searching for them, walking through the crowd of students.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized with a small smile to the guy I accidentally ran into—my eyes focused on finding my friends than the people around me.

Ten seconds later, I again bumped into somebody and again, apologized.

Luckily, I managed to dodge bumping into a few other people within a span of probably ten seconds.

Finally, I recognized the yellow top Rose was wearing today. But just then, I ran smack into something, or someone. I practically rebounded against the thing I ran into—which I saw was Zach.

"Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry," I said sincerely.

Zach scratched the back of his head, giving me a full view of the muscles on his arms, under the blue shirt he was wearing.

"It's alright," he assured me with a smile.

Then before I could think of a response, the place where he was standing right in front of me was…nothing. Stumped, I slightly turned to see him walking away and he called over to me, "See you later."

**Author's Note;**

**I hope you like this chapter! Please take the time to review. I know I get readers, but please just quickly type up a review. Tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8: What Boys Do To You

Chapter 8: What Boys Do To You

The bell rang ending third period, and all the students gathered their backpacks and headed out of the classroom.

I put my book into my bag and stood up from my seat—looking back to see Rose gathering her purse and binder. In English class we had those desks where the seats were attached to the small wooden desks.

"Do you think I should ask Miss Pees if she read Twilight?"

I gave her a look, "Um...if you want…"

Rose can be so random at times. But I guess I can tell why she would ask. During class, each student told Miss Pees what reading book they brought for SSR. About five people were reading the Twilight Series.

We stopped in front of the door, when Rose asked, "Miss Pees? Have you ever read Twilight?"

From her podium, Miss Pees answered, "Yeah. I read the first and second book. But the third one kind of bore me."

"Really?" I asked; slightly surprised.

"Yeah, with the whole thing with the Jacob and Edward situation." She explained, motioning with her hands.

Then Miss Pees asked, "Isn't there going to be a movie on the first one?"

"Yeah!" Rose exclaimed. "It's going to be awesome."

Miss Pees laughed causing a strand of her light brown hair fall into her face. Miss Pees was a plump women, I guess you can say. But she's really nice…and very opinionated.

"Yeah, I might watch it too. When does it come out?"

"November 21." I replied excitedly.

I heard the door open, but even though Rose and I were in the entrance we didn't move. Then I felt someone brush beside me, trying to get through. I turned to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Crystal."

I was surprised to see Stephen's face looking at me. Is it really Stephen's eyes looking at me? Oh, yes it is.

"Oh…um, hey," I breathed. He smiled down at me, and walked over to his chair and sat down.

"Well, bye Miss Pees." Rose said.

"See you tomorrow," Miss Pees smiled goodbye.

Rose opened the door for us to exit. I didn't exactly want to go, but I knew I had to get to fourth period.

I looked back at Stephen and awkwardly waved goodbye. After I saw him wave bye with a small smile, I walked out the classroom.

"Aw…that was cute." Rose said as she gave me a look.

"What was?"

"When he waved bye to you," Rose gushed.

I rolled my eyes. "Oooohkay," I said sarcastically though I could feel myself smiling.

"We'll take our time getting out of third period," Rose replied with a glance towards my direction.

"I never even knew he had her for fourth," I mused.

At least now, I'm certain that I'll get to see Stephen everyday. Yesterday was just a lucky day that I got to see him at the library.

I felt a smile form on my face. Maybe there is a chance there might be something…between us?

"Crystal?"

I shook my head, riding my thoughts from my mind and faced Rose, "What?"

Rose must have seen the blank expression on my face because she asked, "Did you even hear what I said?"

"Um…no." I replied guiltily and attempted a smile.

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed helplessly.

"What was that?" I asked appalled.

"What?" Rose cocked her head to the side, acting innocent.

I mimicked her eye roll and her sigh.

"Oh. Nothing." Rose casually shrugged.

She changed the subject by asking, "What were you thinking about anyways? When you weren't listening to what I was saying?"

"Oh. Well…just about Stephen," I confessed in a quiet voice and looked ahead as we walked.

"What about Stephen?" Rose asked with curiosity and interest in her voice.

I sighed and decided to tell her the truth, "Just…that…over the summer I thought I was over him..."

I paused and looked at Rose; wondering if I made the right decision to tell her the truth or not; whether she would know where I was coming from.

But I saw Rose nodding her head, insisting for me to go on.

I smiled a smile to myself, happy that I was able to tell somebody what I was feeling.

"But…when I saw him yesterday at the library and today—just now…I think I still like him."

"You saw him at the library yesterday? Why didn't you tell me?" Rose had shock written on her face.

"Because I didn't want to talk about him. Talking about him makes me…" I trailed off, not wanting to continue the lame sentence I was about to say.

I mean, technically I didn't really have a relationship with him…though to me it felt like it was going to be one. A relationship; something I've never had come close to and something I've been wanting.

When Rose assumed I wasn't going to finish my sentence she prodded, "Talking about him makes you…miss him?" Rose guessed.

I looked at her; my eyebrows raised. Did she just read my mind?

"Um…yeah. Kind of like that." I responded.

I asked curiously, "Did you feel that way about Ty?"

She nodded guiltily.

I laughed, "What boys do to you."

This made her laugh and agreed with a smile, "Yeah. What boys do to you."

By then Rose and I had to part ways, our classes in buildings next to one another.

"Did we pick our lab groups today?" I asked Rose, changing the subject.

"No, but later on this week."

I saw Ty and his friend, Blake, walking towards us. Or in the direction where we were.

I glanced over at Rose, for they were a few yards in front of us.

"Well, I better get going before I'm late," I stated.

"Okay, see you at lunch."

I walked away, and after I was a few yards away, I turned around to see Ty talking to Rose as they made their way into the building.

I walked into biology class to be greeted by Cosette's voice, "Crystal over here."

She pointed to the empty seat next to hers. She had the aisle seat. I sat down and took out my binder.

"I'm surprised you're already here," I stated.

"Yeah, I didn't want to be late today. I heard we were picking our lab groups and tables."

"Really? Where'd you hear that? Because I just asked Rose if we were, and she said no," I replied back, slightly confused.

Realization hit her.

"I heard from Damien!" She looked to the person seated in front of her.

Damien turned around, probably because he heard his name called.

"Oh, hey Crystal." He flashed a smile at me; showing off his white teeth.

I smiled back. "Hey Damien."

"Damien, we're not picking the groups today." Cosette said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh." Damien shrugged as if it weren't a big deal. "I thought we were because Ty said."

Cosette threw up her hands, exasperated.

I smiled because the memory of him falling in the library popped in my mind.

"That was funny, yesterday."

Damien laughed; figuring out what I was talking about. "Yeah, so not doing that again." Then he turned back towards his seat, talking to the person who called for him.

"What happened yesterday?" Cosette asked curiously.

"Damien was leaning on his chair in the library." I laughed. I leaned back on two legs of the chair, just like him yesterday. "Like this. And then he fell." I started laughing again.

"Oh." Cosette had a hint of disappointment in her voice; sad that she missed it.

"Yeah, you just had to be there." I explained as I stopped leaning on the chair, not wanting to fall.

The tardy bell rang signaling the beginning of class. We all looked at the front of the room to see Mrs. Fellows checking to see if anybody is absent.

"Turn in your biology vocabulary up here." Mrs. Fellows pointed to the tray on her table with a paper labeled, BIOLOGY VOCABULARY.

All the students took out their papers, some stapling them, and turning it in the tray.

I stapled my papers and set my papers in the tray, when Damien came up to me.

"Wanna be in a lab group with me?"

"We're not picking them today, though."

"I know, I—"

But I didn't hear the rest of his sentence because when I moved back to let the other students turn in their papers, I bumped into Zach. Great, I bumped into Zach two times today.

"Oh, sorry." I quickly apologized.

"It's okay." Zach reassured me with a smile.

"Hey, you're going to be in my lab group right?" Damien asked Zach.

"Yeah." Zach stated a matter-of-factly.

"So you want to be in my group too?" He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Is Cosette going to be in the group?" There could only be four people in a group.

Damien looked around the room for Cosette; taking his arm off my shoulders.

"Hey Cosette, you wanna be in a lab group with us?" Damien called to Cosette, a few feet away from us.

Cosette came over to where we were standing.

"Crystal, I thought we were going to be with Kassandra and Karen."

"Why are we talking about this now? We'll just figure it out when we have to pick groups." I said as I walked over to my seat. I didn't want to make a mistake of picking a bad lab group; I want a good grade in this class. And Karen is very smart.

Damien dramatically sighed. "Fine." He took his seat in front of Cosette, and Zach was seated next to Damien, in front of me.

"This year I decided to have permanent seating. So pick the seat you want to sit in, and that'll be your seat from now on." Mrs. Fellows announced.

Big surprise there! I looked over to Cosette; panic on my face.

"Do you want to sit here?" I asked quickly. People were already moving. The two people who was seating at the table next to us moved. Leaving the two seats to us empty.

"Yeah. I think this is a good spot."

"Okay." I agreed with Cosette. We were in the middle of the room, so it wasn't a bad seat.

Then I heard somebody move into the seat to the right of me, where the two open seats were. I turned around to see Damien sitting in the seat next to me, talking to Zach, to the left of him.

Then Damien leaned on his chair, turned towards me and said, "Hey." He had a smug smile on his face.

"Don't fall now," I said with a smirk.

For the rest of the period, we took notes. We finished our notes though we had about seven minutes of free time, waiting for the lunch bell to ring.

"I'm so hungry!" I stated to Cosette, as I heard a growl from my stomach.

"Me too."

"Hey, did you finish Chosen yet?" I narrowed my eyes at her. Rose, Leah, and I recommended for her to read the House of Night Series. She's been reading the third book for a while now.

Cosette smiles guiltily. "No."

"Cosette," I scolded, "You started the book like a month ago. I'm getting a feeling that you don't like the book."

"No, I do," she insisted, "I just haven't had time to read it."  
I gave her a look.

"Whatever you say Cosette," I said unconvinced.

"No, really." Cosette tried to convince me.

"Uh, huh." Still unconvinced.

Cosette was about to argue, when a girl came up to her and struck a conversation with Cosette.

I turned around to see Damien, texting on his phone. I approached him and said disapprovingly, "Texting in class Damien?"

He looked up from his phone and teasingly replied with a slight smile, "Sorry. I'll put it away now."

He was about to stick the phone into his pocket when he suddenly remembered something, "Oh. I got a new phone over the summer and a number, so let me give it to you."

"Oh, okay." I took out my phone from my pocket and handed it to him.

When he finished typing in his number, Zach came up to us.

"Hey, Zach. I think we're running today," Damien said looking at Zach while handing me my phone.

"Great," Zach replied unenthusiastically. I assumed they were talking about soccer practice.

Damien complained, "And it's hot today too."

Just then my stomach loudly growled. I immediately wrapped my arms around my stomach; trying to silence the noise.

"That hungry, huh?" Zach asked slightly amused; turning his eyes on me.

"Yeah, I guess." I was slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, I saw you punch Michael in the face," Damien stated.

I laughed, "I saw that. That was funny."

Zach laughed. "It was an accident," he insisted.

Then the bell rang signaling the end of fourth period class and the start of lunch. Cosette called my name, and I turned around to see her motioning me over to her. I walked away from Damien and Zach.

"C'mon. I'm starving!"

We picked up our bags and headed out the door.

**Author's Note: I took so long to update because I was hoping I would get reviews from the many readers I get. But I was disappointed. I felt generous enough to post this chapter up. **

**I also have so many more chapters waiting to be updated, so review and I'll update faster. I want to know what you guys think.**


	9. Chapter 9: Where?

CHAPTER 9: Where?

I took a bite of my spicy chicken sandwich, when Rose said to Leah and me, "We have to go to the Sadie's dance together."

Last year, Rose went with some of her other friends. I didn't want to go, and Leah didn't either. Leah and I haven't been to a school dance yet.

Leah, Rose, and I were sitting at the end of the table rectangular table.

"Sadie's isn't until like April, Rose," Leah pointed out.

"I know, but will you guys go?"

"Okay," Leah agreed and took a bite of her pizza.

"Sure," I replied.

"Good, because it'll be really fun," Rose said with a smile.

The Sadie's Hawkins Dance is the only dance of the year where girls ask guys. But usually friends just go with friends. And plus the tickets are much cheaper.

"When's Homecoming?" Cosette jumped into the conversation.

"Like a few weeks from now," Leah answered.

"Are you guys going?"

"If someone asks me," Leah replied with a "duh".

"You think Jacob is going to ask you?" Rose asked. Jacob and Leah went out back a few years ago, but now they're just really good friends. But we all know that isn't necessarily true.

"I don't know," Leah tried to reply nonchalantly.

"Do you want to go?" I asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter," Leah replied. Leah looked over to Cosette to find her talking to Rachel.

Leah then asked, "Do you guys want to go with you-know-who?" Rose and I only told who our crushes are, amongst the three of us. Leah is fine with telling almost all her friends about her and her latest crush.

Rose and I shot her a look.

"As if he's going ask me," I reply as if that's a far-fetched idea; which it kind of is.

"Oh, be optimistic." Leah scolded me.

I rolled my eyes and continued eating my burger. Of course she wouldn't know about what's happening between Stephen and me…because she never asks. And honestly, I don't like to just bring up Stephen because I know she would just somehow turn the conversation about _her_ and _her_ boy-experience.

Plus if I did have something to say, it would seem like a little deal compared to her conversations with whatever guy she talked to.

We finished our lunch, but the bell didn't ring yet so we decided to go sit outside. Some of us were sitting on the ledge; while Stephanie, Rachel, Leah, Rose, and I were sitting on the grass. I was plucking grass blades from the ground when Rose hit my arm.

"What the--?" I was startled. I turned to face Rose, and saw her looking ahead. I followed her line of sight to find myself looking at Alex.

Alex is a senior this year and is really hot. We've never talked to him before but we've seen him around school. He is tall, has a gorgeous face, black hair, and he had a diamond earring. He can possibly pass as a model.

"He's so…attractive," Leah gushed.

"I know," Rose and I sighed at the same time.

"Too bad he has a girlfriend," I reminded them sadly.

"Yeah, well whatever." Rose dismissed.

I laughed humorlessly. Then I saw Jacob and Michael sit down next to Leah.

"Did we pick our lab groups today?" Michael asked to nobody in particular.

"No." Rose replied before I could.

"Did you guys hear about the fight?" Jacob asked.

We all had blank faces on so Jacob continued, "These stupid freshmen got in a fight over like some girl or something."

"That's stupid." Leah stated.

"I know, right?" Jacob asked; his blue eyes glistening from the sun.

"Stupid freshmen," Rachel added; as if being a freshman explained everything.

Then Leah and Jacob started to talk about something I didn't know. I went back to plucking grass out of the ground and looked around the campus. Then I caught sight of Kelly and some of her friends talking across the field of grass.

I got up from my spot on the grass when Leah asked where I was going.

"Kelly." I said as if that explained everything.

I headed my way over to Kelly and her group of friends. I've got to admit, I'm partly only going to see Kelly because I spotted Stephen in the group.

But trust me; I also want to talk to Kelly.

I walked across the grass looking towards my desired destination; not really paying attention to my surroundings. I sidestepped some kids trying to head in the direction I just came from.

Then Zach was in front of me. I stepped to my right; expecting to pass him but he stepped to his left. I stepped to my left when he decided to step to his right.

Zach's laugh was contagious; I giggled.

"Zach!" yelled a male voice from behind me.

We both turned to see where the voice came from. I spotted a bronze haired guy waving his hand over.

"C'mon Zach!" yelled a girl with brunette hair. She was in the middle of a group of about seven people.

I turned back to see Zach still in front of me; his eyes looking at the group of kids who called his name. He lifted his hand and waved over to them.

"Crystal!" Cosette yelled across the grass; motioning me over to where my friends were. I looked over to where my friends were, to see a couple of other kids talking with them.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back at Cosette. I quickly glanced back to where Kelly's friends were and spotted Stephen.

Stephen was at the edge of the circle, talking to a couple of girls; junior girls to be exact.

I sighed and tore my sight away from him to see that Zach was heading in the direction of my friends, only a few steps in front of me. I saw my friends laughing and seemingly to have a fun time, already thinking to myself that I'm probably going to miss some inside joke. And I really don't like being left out. Plus Cosette was watching me. I unwillingly started my way towards my friends; following Zach's path across the grass.

He turned around to see me walking and waited for me to catch up to him.

"Aren't you going to go over there?" I asked, as I approached him and motioned to where the people who called his name were; in the opposite direction.

"No." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," was my brilliant response.

We arrived at the mob of teenagers and I was greeted by Rose, Leah and Jacob.

"I leave for like two minutes; and suddenly all these people are here?" I said.

"I have no idea where they came from," Leah replied.

"You guys, I want to sit down," Rose stated.

"Then sit down," Jacob said with a smirk on his face.

"Ha ha," Rose laughed humorlessly, "You guys sit with me so I won't look weird." Everyone around us was standing, so it would look a bit weird for us to just sit down.

"Alright," I agreed.

All four of us sat in a circle, I sat down with my legs stretched out in front of me and leaning on my hands.

"We all should go into town this weekend," Leah suggested.

"We can't because it's the first week of school," Rose explained.

"Ugh!" Leah complained and lightly punched Jacob in the shoulder. She tends to always punch people. Don't ask me why.

Then a guy named Devin, Michael, and Stephanie appeared out of nowhere and sat down next to us. Devin is one of the new kids at school and who was in one of Leah's classes.

They started talking to Jacob about some baseball thing.

"Hey Zach," Jacob called, looking behind him.

Leah, Rose, and I were talking about how we were so excited to watch Twilight; though it's in November. I noticed Zach sit down between me and Jacob. Soon, everyone was introducing each other. Then out of nowhere, Leah pushed Rose, making her fall on her back. In my opinion Leah was laughing a bit loudly.

Rose got back up and pulled a fistful of grass and threw it at Leah. Leah did the same but some got on me.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, shooting Leah a look.

"Sorry," Leah apologized between laughs.

I looked down at the ends of my hair, taking the grass out.

While I was getting the grass out, I noticed Leah and Rose taking out the grass out of their hair and talking with Jacob, Michael, Devin, and Zach.

I took out the grass from my hair while trying to follow the conversation. Then Zach looked over at me and stared at me for a couple of seconds making me self-conscious. Then he said simply, "You missed one."

My right hand reached to my hair and my eyes looked down at the ends my hair. "Where?" I asked perplexed. Secretly, I was happy that he had stopped staring at me.

"Up here." I turned my face towards his, and he reached his hand near my ear. I felt his fingers touching my hair, feeling the slight touch of his fingers on my cheek. For some odd reason, I started to feel a wave of heat cross over my cheeks. Luckily, he then simply took out it out and showed me the blade of grass before dropping it. I could feel the heat on my face cool down.

"Is that it?"

"Looks like it." He nodded his head with a slight smile.

"You sure?" I asked looking into his brown eyes, my eyebrow raised.

"I'm sure," he answered confidently then he continued, "Why? You don't trust me?"

I noticed the amusement contained in his eyes and the smile appearing on his face.

"Well, I hardly know you." I countered back with the truth.

Zach opened his mouth to reply but then Cosette interrupted him.

What? When did Cosette get here?

We both turned towards her, who was seated across from me, and I asked, "What'd you say?"

"Do you have an idea on what we should do next weekend?" She repeated.

"No," I shook my head.

I listened to the conversation, and found out that they were planning about doing something the next weekend.

"Ooh, we should go laser tagging," Rose suggested.

It was silent for a couple of seconds, all of us thinking it over.

"Yeah. That sounds like fun." I replied, grinning and already thinking about how fun it would be.

"And we could go eat at the new pizza place that opened up this summer," Leah added, trying to convince Jacob and Michael.

"Who will be going?" Jacob asked.

"Well, not a lot of people. Just our friends," Leah answered. Then Leah added with a smile to Zach and Devin, "You guys could come too, if you want."

"Yeah, maybe." Zach replied.

Then the seven minute passing period bell rang; signaling us to get to our fifth period class.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing ****loams6****! I totally adore you. LOL. I hope you like this chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10: Intrigued

CHAPTER 10: Intrigued

In art we were working on grid drawings. I was concentrating on drawing and shading the tiger picture I picked, when my mind wandered over to thinking about the homework I was assigned today.

Before the school year started, I told myself to not procrastinate on any projects or homework assignments and vowed myself to get straight A's this year. Plus, if I didn't get a 4.0 GPA my parents would kill me.

I was about half-way done with reading SPECIALS by Scott Westerfeld and planned to finish the book today so I can start on the book report soon. Miss Pees, my English teacher, told us that each semester we had to read 1200 pages and write a book report on each book we finished for SSR. All of her students, including Rose and I, were dumbfounded by how many pages we had to read.

I finished a few boxes on my grid-drawing and looked up to see the clock. Fifteen more minutes. I put down the ebony pencil in my hand and leaned over to glance over to see Zach's drawing; he decided to draw a giraffe.

Even though the class was about fifty-five minutes long, he only finished drawing five boxes of the giraffe, as much as me. Each box is an inch in width and length, so the ending picture would be big.

Zach felt me hover over him because he stopped drawing, and looked up at me.

"You think it looks good?" he held up his paper at arm's length so we can see the ears of the giraffe.

I looked at his picture and then to the original giraffe.

"Looks good so far," I replied truthfully.

I then looked down at my drawing; only having the tiger's legs finished.

I held out my tiger drawing with the original drawing, comparing it to each other.

"Yours looks good." I heard Zach say from my left.

I looked over at him, "Thanks."

I felt a smile form on my face.

Zach still had his eyes on my drawing and added, "But you can fix that," as he pointed to one of the tiger's toes.

I looked back and forth from my drawing and the original to see nothing that I could fix. I think it looks good. I set the papers back down in front of me.

"Fix what?" I asked curiously and looked back at him.

He put a smile on his face and then pointed to the toes on my drawing and the original.

"The toe over here is more circular." He pointed to the original.

"The toe over here is…_retarded_," he pointed to my drawing; emphasizing he word "retarded". I noticed the laugher in his voice.

I pushed him on the shoulder and couldn't help but laugh at what he said

"What was that for?" Zach asked with a playful grin on his face.

I couldn't help but smile as I said, "It's not _retarded_."

I continued, "This is _retarded_." I pointed to his giraffe ears.

Zach countered back by pointing to my tiger toes, "Ugh, no. _This_ is retarded."

"It's not," I said simply.

He looked at me and said unconvincingly, "Sure, whatever you say."

I sighed and looked down at my drawing and the original, thinking about which box I should start on next.

Art class must be the longest period ever; I wanted it to end already.

I looked around the room until my eyes caught eyes with the brunette-haired girl. After probably a second, she glanced away. But I've got to admit, she was pretty with her bright light brown eyes and straight brunette hair.

I worked on my art for a couple more minutes until Mr. Robleto tell the class to put away their drawings.

Each table had its own folder where we put the group's assignments. After we all put our animal drawings in the folder, Randall took the folder and put it in the fifth period stack.

The bell rang, and the kids started out the classroom.

I was the last person to step out the room, and could already feel the heat radiating from the sun. I sighed, thinking about having to play tennis in this heat.

As I walked down the hall looking around at the kids to see if Stephen was anywhere near, I saw Zach leaning casually against a brick wall with his hands in his jeans pockets. He was listening to the girl standing in front of him.

She tilted her head slightly to the left, and casually ran her fingers through her blonde with brown highlighted hair as she talked.

Then I heard someone call my name from behind me.

"Crystal!"

I was about to turn around, but the person who called my name was already walking next to me.

I couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Stephen."

I couldn't help but notice that it seemed like he has grown taller over the summer. And tanner.

"You seemed to have gotten taller." I found myself saying.

"Yeah?" I think I caught a hint of amusement in his voice as he tilted his head for a better view of me.

"Mmhmm." I nodded my head.

We walked silently for a little bit, walking past talking students. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. And I tried to think of something to say; for some reason I got nervous.

I noticed Rose, Leah, Michael, and Jacob talking at a stone ledge as Stephen and I passed them. We agreed to meet at that spot after fifth period. Oh, well.

"Where's your sixth period?" I managed to ask.

"Water polo."

"Oh, yeah. Athletic P.E." All sports have athletic P.E. for sixth period. Nice, Crystal.

"You have tennis right?"

"Yeah." I was about to mention how it sucked not to have Kelly on the team but I stopped myself. I met Stephen through Kelly, but our conversations shouldn't be about her, right? Well, not technically about her. Kelly shouldn't be a topic we should talk about if there wasn't anything to talk about, right? Stephen and I should be able to make conversations on our own and create our own relationship; if that makes any sense.

My mind shifted through questions to ask him, but thankfully he spoke first.

"So, um…how was your summer?"

"It was good. I went to Mexico for a week," I informed him.

"Really?" He asked intrigued.

"That must have been fun. No wonder why you're so tan," he said, ending his comment with a slight smile.

I smiled, while I thought of a response. What was I suppose to say?

"Yeah. I guess so," I managed to say with a small smile and a shoulder shrug. I mentally smacked my forehead. I'm such a loser. "Yeah, I guess so?" Nice response, Crystal.

"How was your summer?" I asked.

"Mine was good. I went to swim camp," he said.

"That's good. I went to tennis camp."

By now we reached the gym, where the boys' and girls' locker room were. He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled dollar bill.

Some vending machines were located near the locker room doors.

"You're going to get something?" I asked as we neared a food vending machine; passing the boys' locker room door. The girls' locker was on the right side of the building, where the boys' was on the left side. The food vending machines were located in between the locker rooms.

"Yeah."

I decided to walk with him to the vending machines, not wanting to go yet even though the bell rang, signaling the start of sixth period.

We won't be marked late for Athletic P.E.

We were now looking at the different foods in the machine. There were Sun chips, Munchies, Pop tarts, and some fruit snacks.

He stuck his dollar bill in the machine and pressed C4.

"Hopefully it doesn't get stuck," he said. Our vending machines had a tendency for getting the food stuck in the machine and eating our money.

I leaned my side on the vending machine, watching the spiral turn and waiting for the Pop tart to fall.

It fell down, and Stephen bent down to retrieve it.

He opened the wrapping and asked, "You want some?" offering the pop tart towards me.

"No, it's okay." I shook my head.

"You sure?" He took a piece of the pop tart and popped it into his mouth.

"I'm sure. I don't like pop tarts," I explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"It's chocolate chip," he tried to convince me with a smirk on his face

Well, I do love chocolate…

"Okay, but just a small piece," I surrendered.

He offered the pop tart in his hand and I tore off a little piece.

He watched me as he chewed on the pop tart. I stuck the piece into my mouth.

After swallowing the bite, Stephen raised his eyebrows waiting for my response.

"…It's okay." I amended.

"Want more?" He offered the pop tart towards me.

"No, it's okay."

"Alright, your loss." He replied playfully

"It's okay, I can live without it. But at least there's more for you," I offered with a smile.

"You're right. Well, see you later." Stephen started walking backwards towards the guys' locker room and waved back.

I replied, "Bye," with a wave of my own.

Then Stephen turned around walking, his back turned towards me.

I made my way towards the girl's locker room when I saw my friends walking towards the locker room. I held the door open, waiting for them though they were far back. As I leaned against the door, holding it open, I saw Zach walking down the route Stephen and I took. Zach's eyes caught mine, and he headed over to me.

There were two routes to the gym, sort of like a "V". My friends were on the left side of the "V" and Zach was on the right. Both my friends and Zach were heading towards me, though Zach was in the lead.

"Hey," Zach nodded as he approached me.

"Hey," I replied and gave him a smile. What was Zach doing here?

Zach slung his backpack to his side, and unzipped the front pocket and took out a pencil.

"Forgot to give this back," he said as he handed me the pencil. I totally forgot that I lent him one of my pencils in art class.

There weren't any more ebony pencils at our art table, so Zach ended up using my regular Number 2 pencil. He was too lazy to take out a pencil of his own. And after pestering me for a pencil, I finally gave in so he would stop nagging me.

I took the pencil from his hand.

"Thanks for letting me use your pencil," he added.

"Not like I had a choice," I said with a laugh.

His eyebrows creased, but a smirk appeared on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked intrigued with amusement in his voice, though there was a knowing look in his eyes.

I scoffed.

"You wouldn't stop nagging me until I gave you my pencil," I cared to explain.

His smirk grew into a full on smile.

"At least my nagging worked," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Then my friends approached us.

"Hey Crystal," Leah greeted me.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Zach," Leah turned towards him.

Zach smiled back.

"Hey Leah. Hey Rose," he said.

Zach turned his gaze towards me and stated, "Well, see you later."

"Yeah," I replied and Zach turned to walk back to the boys' locker room.

* * *

We were on the tennis courts, waiting in line for our turn to hit the ball. We were doing forehand and backhand drills. As we were waiting in line, we were all talking as usual. And I've got to admit, I was giddy the whole time; probably because I talked to Stephen today. Crazy…what boys do to you.

Leah was talking about some funny thing Jacob said after fifth period.

"That's funny." I commented after she was done with her story.

"It was hilarious." Rose added.

"Too bad you weren't _there_." Leah shot me a look, her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, too bad." I replied nonchalantly and shrugged; I really didn't care that I missed it because in return I got to talk to Stephen.

I was the next in line for backhands so I stepped up to the baseline and hit my three shots.

I went over to the back of the forehand line and Rose was behind me.

"So, did you talk to Ty today?"

"He gave me a hug today." Rose replied with a smile on her face.

"Aw…How cute." I spoke truthfully; my friends have better luck with boys than I do. By now Leah joined us in the forehand line.

"Thanks for ditching us after fifth period, Crystal." She had a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, sorry…I was talking to Stephen." I said; trying to suppress the smile that was forming on my face.

I was expecting one of them to ask what happened but instead Leah started talking about the Devin guy in her class.

"He sits next to me in English class and he's really funny."

My giddy mood went down a level, disappointed that my two very close friends didn't even give a hint that they were curious or interested in what I had to say about Stephen. But I tried not to let that ruin my mood while we continued practicing tennis.

While we were on our water break, Leah said, "That Zach guy is attractive."

"He is," Rose agreed.

"Who's attractive?" Cosette jumped into our conversation out of no where.

"Zach," Rachel replied before taking a chug from her bottle.

"Zach in our biology class?" Cosette turned to look at me with expectant eyes.

"Yeah," I replied distracted as I glanced for Stephen in the swimming pool section. We were right next to the swimming pool, which is closed off by brick walls and barbed wire on top. There's a door way where people come and go onto the deck, and we had a good view onto the deck.

"He kind of seems like a flirt," Cosette commented.

My attention turned back to my friends and I managed to hear Cosette's comment.

"What makes you think that?" Rachel asked intrigued.

"Well…he just seems like that kind of guy," Cosette tried to explain.

"What? What makes him seem like that kind of guy?" Leah interrupted Cosette with narrowed eyes.

"I--" but Cosette was interrupted once again.

"Hurry up girls! We don't have all day!" Coach Washington called from the tennis court.

**Author's Note: I really hope you guys like this chapter. I have so much more in store for you guys. But please review. :]**


	11. Chapter 11: Something Different

CHAPTER 11: Something Different

I decided to sneak away from my dorm building and my friends, to be alone in the library. I only told Rose where I was going, receiving a comment from her that I was a dork. And I have to admit, I kind of am.

I was able to get a whole table to myself with my biology book, Spanish book, and algebra II book laid open.

I wanted to get ahead of my studies, while we were still new to the school year, instead of just talking and hanging out with my friends. My dorm building was noisy with all the girls' chattering and music playing from their stereos; which would just distract me.

I managed to finish all my homework and get ahead with reading my book by the time it was 7:00. I decided that I did a lot of work for today and started gathering my books together. I wasn't ready to leave the peacefulness of the library, so I just sat there with my arms crossed and my forehead on my wrists; my face against the table.

My mind was occupied with so many things. Thinking about Stephen and thinking about how I was going to be dead if I didn't get a 4.0 this semester.

Last year for the first semester, I got all A's except I got a C+ in English honors. Let's just say that my parents were furious which made me feel even worse for getting such a bad grade. That was the first "C" I've every gotten; usually getting A's on my progress and report cards.

Then somehow my mind started thinking about Stephen. After my giddiness faded away from talking to Stephen, reality set in. Why, out of no where, did he start talking to me?

Over the summer, I had the chance to somewhat forget about Stephen. And I was kind of happy for not spending all my time thinking about a boy. Which is ironic enough because I'm wasting my time thinking about him now.

Maybe it's better for me to just think of him as a friend. I can't waste my time thinking about boys…

Buzz…Buzz…Buzz…

I felt the vibration of my pink razor on the table.

I was feeling too lazy to pick it up, still trying to decide whether I should even like Stephen. I heard the soft thump the cell phone made when it fell off the table and on to the blue carpeting of the library.

After about thirty seconds, I reluctantly lifted my head off the table to find it underneath my chair.

When I was about to check the missed call, my phone vibrated again. Showing a picture I.D. of Rose with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hello?" I answered into the phone.

"Hey, we're going to go eat right now. We're already at the dining hall."

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

Rose would have texted me that they were already at the dining hall but sadly enough, my parents wouldn't get me texting.

I stuffed my binder into my backpack; I decided to bring my backpack instead of my tote bag because of all the books I had to carry to the library. I grabbed my huge biology book and headed out the library doors.

I quickly dropped my stuff back in my room and I.D. card in my back pocket; I started for the dining hall.

I stepped into the dining hall to be greeted by the chattering of students. I glanced over to our usual table to see boys. Jacob, Michael, Devin, and a few other guys were eating and talking with my friends. I saw and heard Stephanie laugh at something a boy said.

Well, this is kind of different. Eating with guys.

Rachel caught my eye, made a face and shrugged. She doesn't know why these boys decided to eat with us either.

I grabbed a bowl of Mac & Cheese, and milk and I made my way over to the table to find the table almost full. I took a seat near the end of the table, with Rachel to my right. Rose and Leah were on the other end of the table; with Jacob sitting next to Leah. A tall, bronze haired guy was sitting in front of me, whom was sitting next to Devin.

I took a few bites of my Mac & Cheese, listening to Rachel talk about our first tennis game coming up next week.

"Do you know who we're playing?" I asked.

"I think Walnut High," Rachel replied before she ate a spoonful of pasta.

"Not until next week, right?"

"Yeah."

"Rachel, do you play singles or doubles?" the bronze haired guy sitting in front of me asked, jumping into our conversation.

"Singles," Rachel answered.

"Grant plays tennis too," Rachel explained to me, introducing him.

"Really? How long have you been playing?" I asked him, turning my eyes on him.

"Three years, you?"

"I started playing when I was going into freshman year." Grant nodded; his face serious for a moment, calculating how long I've been playing.

"So, two years," he stated after thinking it over.

"Crystal is a singles player too," Rachel added, introducing me.

"Nice," Grant said with a smile; nodding his head.

"Are you new this year?" I asked. I haven't seen him here before.

"Yeah, he is," answered a voice. Rachel, Grant, and I turned to find Zach taking a seat next to me.

"Zach and I came from West Point," Grant explained; though I already assumed this.

"First you guys are playing Xbox and then you guys are gone. Why didn't you tell me you guys were going to eat?" Zach jokingly asked Grant as if he didn't say anything.

"You were too busy talking to_ Kayla_," Grant replied with a glint in his eye.

Zach's smile vanished off his face.

"You know it's not like that," he replied matter-of-factly with a serious tone to his voice.

I stared down at my bowl and continued eating my Mac & Cheese. Awkward.

Grant replied with a grin on his face, not at all phased by Zach's serious face, "Riiight."

I was curious what Zach's reaction was to Grant's teasing; I wouldn't have teased Zach after hearing Zach's playful tone turn into a serious one.

I looked over at Zach; only getting his profile. He was looking at Grant but didn't say anything.

He didn't say anything but whatever Grant saw on Zach's face, it made Grant drop the playful grin off his face. Pity filled Grant's eyes. Or was it sympathy? It was hard to tell.

"Hey Crystal, are you going?" I heard Rachel ask me.

I turned to face her, "What?"

"They're planning to go laser tagging. Are you going?" Rachel lifted one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Yeah, probably. You?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded her head and then turned her attention back to the table's main conversation.

I guess, while I was following Grant's and Zach's little conversation, the whole table was discussing about laser tagging.

"So, just all of us should go laser tagging. Don't want too much people." Stephanie suggested.

She looked expectantly at the guys at the table and asked, "You in?"

"Yeah, why not." Grant answered with a smile on his face.

"Sure," Devin replied.

Michael and Jacob nodded.

"What about you Zach?" Stephanie looked over at him.

"Yeah, I'll go." Zach replied with a smug smile. Grant took this as a sign that Zach was fine now.

"But I heard some girls talk about how we won't be allowed out the campus for a while," Stephanie stated with a roll of her eyes.

"What?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I know. The girls said something like the school won't let us out on weekends until like October," Stephanie said with a look of disbelief.

"What in the world!" Rose muttered to herself.

"Great, we're going to have to stay on campus for a whole month," Leah complained.

Just then another guy came and sat down at the last open seat, next to Zach, which was the other head seat of the table.

"Why are we sitting here?" The blonde haired guy asked as he set his tray in front of him.

"Don't ask me," was all Grant said as he lifted his hands in a surrendering motion, when the guy looked at him.

"Crystal," Cosette called to get my attention, who was sitting on the other side of Rachel.

"Yeah?" I asked, as I leaned forward to see Cosette.

"Will you go get some food with me?" Cosette asked.

I just looked at her. Couldn't she see I was still eating my Mac & Cheese?

"Um…sure," I answered politely, though it ended like a question. I got up from my chair and walked with her to the food.

"Do you know why all the boys are sitting with us?" I asked, hoping she would have the answer.

"Well, Jacob wanted to eat with Lucia. So, then Michael came over. And then Devin was with Michael. So Devin came over. And you get what I mean," Cosette informed me with a wave of her hand.

"Oh," I said simply.

After Cosette picked a beverage, we headed back to our table in silence. I stayed quiet, silently wondering why she wanted me to go with her. I wanted to finish my Mac & Cheese. Annoyance was running through me. Though I didn't know why.

"Um…" Cosette nervously trailed off.

"What?" I asked, hoping my annoyance wasn't clear in my voice.

"Ne-Nevermind," Cosette dismissed.

"Okay," I said quietly. I decided not to prod her, though it seemed as if she wanted me to ask. I didn't really care. Blame my annoyance. Guilt for being apathetic will find me later.

We reached our table, and I gladly sat down in my seat to resume eating.

"What was that about?" Rachel whispered into my ear.

"What?"

"Cosette…" Rachel trailed off.

"I don't know. She didn't say anything," I answered as I finished off my bowl.

Rachel nodded.

"So, who's your tennis coach?" Grant asked us.

"JV's coach is Coach Washington. And varsity's coach is Coach Block," Rachel answered.

Zach was just following the conversation between Rachel and Grant. My eyes glanced over at the blonde haired guy.

At the exact moment, his blue eyes glanced over at me, and our eyes locked.

Then he smiled, showing off his white straight teeth.

"Hunter," the blonde haired guy introduced himself a second later.

"Crystal," I said with a slight smile, "And I'm guessing, you're new here too?"

"Yeah," Hunter chuckled.

"He came here because Elysian has a good sports record," Zach added.

I turned to Zach, to see a knowing smile on his face.

I laughed causing Zach to laugh.

"Inside joke or something?" Hunter asked, confused on how that would be funny.

"…Yeah. Inside joke or something." Zach answered, giving me a sly smile.

Just then I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I managed to pull it out and checked the screen.

INCOMING CALL…MOM

I stood up from my chair, and flipped my phone open.

Rachel looked up at me with a questioning look.

I showed her my phone and stated, "Mom."

Rachel nodded in understanding and resumed her conversation with Cosette.

"Hello?" I walked over to the trash, with my tray in hand.

"Crystal? It's Mom." I placed my tray on top of the tray stack and walked out the dining hall.

"Hey, Mom."

"How's school so far?"

I walked along the dining hall brick wall, my fingers gliding over the rough bricks; turning the corner of the wall.

"It's good. My teachers are nice and tennis is good," I stated.

"Oh, and I'm playing singles for tennis," I said excitedly.

I looked up at dark blue sky and saw the full moon shining down.

"That's wonderful. We'll come watch you at your tennis games."

"Yeah…How's it going at home?" I turned my gaze at a nearby tree.

"Everyone's fine. But I just called to check up on you. Remember to e-mail me."

"I will. And I sent you one yesterday."

"I got that one. Well, I better go, bye Crystal."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and stuck it into my pocket.

I stepped away from the wall and walked back towards the dining hall. I was about to turn the corner, when somebody turned the corner and was walking in my direction. As I got closer to the figure, I noticed, from the sidewalk post lamp, that it was Hunter.

"Your friends were wondering where you were," Hunter informed me when he noticed it was me.

"They're heading back towards the girls' dorm," he continued, and pointed his thumb behind him. The dining hall was located in between of the boys' and girls' dorm buildings.

"Oh, okay…thanks." I replied. We stood there awkwardly.

"Um…where are your friends?" I managed to ask the thought that occurred to me.

"With your friends," he answered simply.

"And you're not with them?" I asked curiously.

"I decided I'd better head back," he answered with a slight smile.

"Oh, okay. Well, see you later," I said as I moved past him.

"Yeah," he said with a simple smile. He stuffed his hands into his jeans and started towards the boys' dorm.

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you guys for the reviews! You don't know how much it makes me feel to get an email telling me I got a new review. LOL. :]**

**But I really hope you like this chapter. Again, tell me your thoughts/opinions/ideas. **

**And if you haven't read my other story, please give it a try. **

**I'm also starting another story. But I have no idea which category to put it in, but I'm thinking about just putting it in Megan Meade's. So, look out for that. :]**

**Love you guys. :]**


	12. Chapter 12: Goodnight Hug?

CHAPTER 12: Goodnight Hug?

"Were you in JV or varsity at your old school?" I asked Grant from my position on the plush sofa.

"JV," Grant said a bit softly; as if being in JV is a bad thing.

"Is that a bad thing?" Rachel asked a little offended, from next to me.

"No, don't get me wrong. JV is good; I just really wanted to be on varsity." Grant held up his hands, trying not get accused of anything.

"Well, maybe you'll be in varsity this year," I replied optimistically, with a lift of my shoulders.

"Yeah, hopefully."

After dinner, we all decided to hang out in the girl's dorm entertainment center or lobby, as it's usually called. There were other students hanging around the room, but we managed to snag a spot in the corner with one of the sofas.

Then Rose and Leah came up to us and sat beside me; sitting between Rachel and I. I was sitting next to one of the sofa's arms and Grant was sitting on the other sofa's arm with Rachel to his right.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rose asked.

"Grant plays tennis too," Rachel answered.

"And you play soccer?" Leah asked curiously.

"Yeah." Grant replied with a grin-nod.

"We play soccer too," Rose added.

"So, you guys picked tennis over soccer?" Grant asked with a smirk on his face. Girls' tennis and soccer were in the same season, so Rose and Leah had to choose. Rose tried out for soccer last year, but she didn't make it though she's been playing since she was a little girl. Soccer tryouts are tough. Leah loves soccer but she decided to play tennis instead.

"I like both sports," Rose defended herself.

"Soccer tryouts are tough," Leah explained.

"That's what I heard. You guys didn't make the soccer team?" Grant asked with a face that told them that he wouldn't make fun of them.

"I didn't make it," Rose said a bit softly, "last year. That time I didn't play tennis."

"I didn't tryout," Leah answered.

"Oh," was all Grant said.

Zach walked over to us, and took a seat in the next to Grant; sitting next to the arm rest.

"You should come by when we're practicing tennis someday," Rachel suggested to Grant.

"Where are the tennis courts?" Grant asked.

I was in disbelief, my mouth open.

"You seriously don't know where it is?" I asked, leaning my elbows on my thighs so I can see Grant.

"No," Grant replied sheepishly, and smiled making him look even hotter.

I couldn't help but smile.

"It's next to the swimming pool," Zach replied matter-of-factly.

I turned my face towards his, with a skeptical look on my face.

Zach caught my stare and asked, "What?"

"Well, I'm a bit surprised you know where the tennis courts are." I replied honestly; talking a bit loudly to be heard over the conversation taking place with my friends and Grant.

Then Zach started to reply but I couldn't hear the words coming from his mouth.

"What? I can't here you," I said.

Zach sighed, got up from his spot next to Grant and came over to sit next to me.

"Scoot over." He said while trying to squeeze himself next to me and the arm rest. I bumped Rose to scoot down.

"You know how I said the campus was _huge_?" Zach asked once he was settled in next to me, with a smile playing on his lips and laughter in his eyes.

I laughed and replied, "Yeah." I leaned back on the sofa; my back slightly turned away from my friends.

"I went exploring a little today," Zach said.

"Oh? And what'd you see today?"

"After soccer practice I went exploring near that area. I found the swimming pool and the tennis courts. Didn't have trouble seeing the football field, I saw that the first day I got here."

"Oh," I replied and nodded my head.

"Still need to see where the golf course is though."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm…You know where it is?"

I didn't reply right away. I tried to think but I realized I didn't know where it was.

"No," I answered hesitantly.

"Really?" Zach replied surprised, a smile forming on his face.

"I don't go exploring around campus," I defended myself before he could say anything.

"Oh." Then Zach tried to get Rose's attention, "Hey Rose."

Rose turned her head so she was facing me and Zach. "What?"

"Do_ you_ know where the golf course is?"

Rose took a few seconds to think, "Um…I think…it's near the football field area." She ended it like a question.

Then Leah leaned on her thighs to see us and asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Do you know where the golf course is?" Rose asked her.

"No, why?" She looked at all of us for an explanation.

"Just curious," Zach replied from his comfortable position on the sofa; leaning back on the sofa with his right arm on the arm rest.

Then we all heard a voice shout, "Hey Leah!" from across the room.

We all turned to see who it was, and I saw the blonde-haired girl with the brown highlights, Zach was talking to today, wave over.

Leah waved back, and the girl started to walk over to us.

Then I saw Grant standing in front of me; just looking at the both of us.

"What are you doing?" Zach asked, slightly amused.

"Make room, guys."

Zach moved closer to me and I felt the warmth of his body next to mine; leaving a space for Grant next to the armrest.

I turned over to my friends; to see that Stephanie, the blonde-haired girl, and Devin came over.

"Rose, Crystal, and Rachel." Leah pointed to each one of us as she said our names.

"This is Kayla," Leah looked over at the blonde-haired girl.

"Hi," I gave her a smile.

"Kayla and I have been family friends since we were little," Stephanie told us.

"And Kayla's in my geometry class," Leah replied happily.

Then Kayla turned her eyes over to my direction and said, "Hey Grant. Hey Zach."

Grant and Zach both looked up from their whispering and replied, "Hey."

Soon everyone was in their mini conversations; Kayla came over to Grant and Zach and started talking about something. I was talking to Leah about Taylor Swift's Fearless CD.

"Which song is your favorite?" I asked.

"I like The Way I Loved You and Hey, Stephen." She replied.

"I like Hey, Stephen too," I replied with a small smile.

"I wonder why…" Leah replied with a knowingly smile.

I laughed, "But seriously, the lyrics…it totally tells how I feel about him", I softly said to her. I left out the part, that I'm having doubts about him. But the statement I told Leah was slightly true, the way I felt about Stephen before, was just like the lyrics.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She nodded; telling me that she understood.

Then my phone vibrated, I pulled it out of my pocket to see that I was getting an incoming call from Carson.

"Who is it?" Leah asked from beside me.

I showed her the screen that said INCOMING CALL…CARSON.

"Carson," I answered her and stood up from the sofa.

"I'll be back," I told Leah.

I headed out the noisy lobby and walked out the dorm building and stood outside, next to the door.

"Hey," I answered the phone.

"Hello?" Carson asked. There was a lot of noise and chattering in the background. Then I heard his voice grow distant as he told the people to shut up because he was on the phone.

"Hey, Carson," I said again as I started walking along the dorm building brick wall.

"Hey, little sis," he greeted into the phone. Suddenly the noise in the background was gone.

"What's up?" I asked as I walked back and forth a few feet in front of the dorm entrance doors.

"Just called to see how you're doing." I smiled in spite of myself.

Carson and I have had a very good brother and sister relationship, which may seem weird to you. But we did have our phase when we fought and bothered each other. But after an incident from a few years ago, I have grown grateful to have an older brother.

"Whoa, that's nice of you to call," I said.

"Don't act so surprised," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, as if he were talking to a toddler. I could just imagine that if I was there with him, he would have smacked me in the back of my head for thinking it was such a miracle to have him call. I laughed.

"So, how's your first day of school?" He asked.

"It's the second day of school, smarty," I said into the phone. Was it only the second day of school? Wow, seems much longer.

He laughed.

"Yeah. Whatever, same thing," he said.

"It doesn't feel like I've been in school for only two days. It feels like longer."

"Really?"

"Yup. So, how's college?"

Carson is a sophomore at college.

"Pretty good. You'll totally like college more than high school," he answered matter-of-factly.

I sighed.

"You told me that like a million times over the summer," I reminded him.

"Yeah, well it's true," he retorted. Then I heard noise in the background.

"Well, I got to go," he said, as he laughed at something.

"Oh, okay," I said.

I heard him in the background, telling a person to hold on a minute.

"Okay. Well, talk to you later."

"'kay. Bye Carson."

"Bye Crystal."

And with that he hung up the phone.

I flipped my razor phone shut and found that I walked about twenty yards away from my dorm building. It was a warm night. Not surprising because it was still September and we were in California after all. I was still wearing shorts and my tank top, and I wasn't even cold.

I walked over to the building.

My hand was about to touch the brass knob of the building's door when it suddenly swung open.

"Whoa!" I quickly took a step back; luckily dodging the door that would have ran smack into my face. But then I felt myself falling. And my butt took a hard greeting with the pavement. I groaned at the impact.

I looked to see who pushed the door open to see Zach looking at me with his mouth formed into an "O" and his eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry," he quickly apologized.

I took a breath and said, "It's alright."

Before he could offer his hand to help me up, I lifted myself off the floor. I brushed my hands off the back of my butt and legs, dusting off the dirt. I could feel Zach's eyes on me.

"I'm really sorry," he apologized again, stepping closer to me.

I looked at him and smiled a reassuring smile, "It's fine. Good thing it didn't open in my face."

He looked at me pondering whether to believe me.

"Alright." He nodded, amending.

Then he suddenly asked, "What were you doing out here?"

He made a point by looking around our empty surrounding. He gave me a suspicious look, though I could see joking in his brown eyes.

I laughed.

"Phone call," I answered with a "duh" tone.

"Sure," he said unconvinced.

"Then what do you think I was doing?" I asked amused.

"Oh, I don't know," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, nothing illegal I hope," he said. He looked over me. Head to toe. Before a wave of warmth could grow on my cheeks, he looked back at me.

"No, I don't think you'd do something illegal. Maybe you were sneaking off some where," he guessed.

"Sure," I said playing along.

"Really?" he asked intrigued.

I nodded with a secretive smile and a shrug.

"Huh. Mysterious aren't you?" he asked as he took a step closer to me. He was so close I had to slightly look up to see his face.

My heart skipped a beat by the closeness of our bodies, and how cute he looked under the little light coming from the dorm building windows and the moonlight….Oh my gosh!

What am I saying?! And why am I getting nervous?

"Well, not really," I said in a defeating tone.

"I'm actually quite boring," I joked, not talking as loudly because of how close he was.

"I don't believe that," he whispered.

I looked back into his brown eyes, not knowing what to say.

His eyes quickly adverted away from my eyes, but then quickly reconnected with mine.

"Well, I better get going," he said casually, as he took a step back.

"Oh, okay."

"Care to escort me to my dorm?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I stared at him in disbelief, and laughed. He just looked at me, with slight amusement.

"See you tomorrow," I admonished, as I stepped past him and closer to the dorm building.

He laughed, "Oh, okay. I see how it is. You're mad at me for making you fall."

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him. He had his hands in his pockets.

"Since you don't want to walk with me, how about you give me a goodnight hug?" he suggested with a playful smile. I tried to suppress a smile, but I failed. And stupidly, I just stood there. I was frozen in place because I was shocked. This doesn't happen to me. Sure, I'd talk to boys but not like this. Boys usually go running after Leah, not me. Not to Crystal.

Zach sighed and said, "Since I made you fall, I'll give you a goodnight hug to make it up to you."

He stepped towards me, taking his hands out of his pockets. He wrapped his strong arms around my shoulders, pulling me to him in a bear hug. I slipped my arms under his and hugged him back. I felt his body heat encompass me.

Then before I knew it, the hug finished. We pulled away from each other and were now standing in front of each other.

"Not mad at me anymore, are you?" Zach asked.

I pretended to think about it for a few seconds.

"I guess not," I said with small smile.

"Good," Zach said casually with a smile. Then I heard a click noise, as if the door quickly opened and shut.

"What was that?" I asked, turning my attention towards the dorm building.

"I don't know," Zach replied causing me look back up at him. His eyes were looking at the building also, but soon he looked back at me.

"Well, see you tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I replied before heading back into the building.

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in like a month. But I hope you liked this chapter. And for those of you who read MY LIFE CAN'T GET ANY BETTER, I'm on a writer's block. I tried to write the next chapter but it just wouldn't come. But for some odd reason, I wrote so MUCH for this story. Ideas just keep coming for this story, I have no idea why. But please review and I'll update the next chapter real soon. :]**


	13. Chapter 13: Is A Crush Coming On?

* * *

CHAPTER 13: Is A Crush Coming On?

_Black dress with the tights underneath_

_I've go the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth_

I opened my eyes to my alarm clock, not wanting to get up yet. I turned on my side to see that Rose was just sitting up on her bed. She stretched her arms and began to sing along with Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3.

_And she's an actress but she ain't got no need_

_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east_

I sat up in my bed and sang along.

_T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks_

"I love this song," Rose stated.

"Me too," I agreed, as I slipped off my bed. I didn't bother to turn off my alarm clock, letting the song play. I walked over to my closet and picked out the outfit I laid out last night. I picked out jean shorts and a green tank top with sequins on the neckline. I turned around with clothes in hand, to see the bathroom door close.

As Rose changed in the bathroom, I quickly changed into my clothes in the bedroom because I wasn't willing to wait for the bathroom. When she came out wearing a blue tank top and shorts, I walked into the bathroom.

As I exited the bathroom after putting on my contacts, brushed my hair and teeth, the chorus of Don't Trust Me came on. My iPod was on repeat, so the song had been playing for multiple times.

_She wants to touch me, woo ooh_

"She wants to love me, woo ooh…" Rose and I sang.

_She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh_

This song was just starting the day, driving out the drowsiness from me and putting me into a good mood. Rose and I couldn't help ourselves as we moved to the beat of the song. I sang along as I turned on my Dell laptop. Rose opened the curtains to reveal the brightness of the outside. From my chair, I leaned in to peer out the window. I saw some kids walking around, heading towards the cafeteria.

"I'll be right back," Rose said as she stepped away from the window.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I opened up an internet explorer.

"See if Rachel and the others are ready for breakfast," she answered as she made her way to the door. The next moment I heard Rose open the door. She left the door open, not bothering to close it for she was just going across the hall.

I signed in my yahoo email account, to have received…No email. I then checked the weather to discover that it was going to be 94 degrees.

"They're just getting up," Rose said as she came through the door.

"But, I'm hungry. Want to go eat right now?" Rose asked.

"Sure," I answered as I logged out and turned off the laptop.

I quickly slipped on my sandals, and we both headed out the room.

"It's only Wednesday," Rose stated.

"Ugh! I know. The week's going by too slow," I agreed.

"So, do you know what's up with why we aren't allowed off campus until October?" I asked, remembering what Stephanie said last night.

"No, but that's really weird. It may just be a rumor," Rose dismissed.

"But, we could go see Sue at the front office," she suggested. Sue Butriss was one of the workers up at the front office, and Rose knew her well.

"Yeah, want to go before or after we eat?"

"Let's just go now."

* * *

We walked down the path towards the front office. Sue Butriss was sitting at her desk, headset in her ear.

"Hey, Sue," Rose greeted her as we both came up to her.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked, as she set down a set of papers in her hand.

"We were wondering when we would be allowed off campus," Rose said.

"Oh. You guys will be allowed out starting next week. Not this week because everybody needs to get settled in and everything," Sue answered as she tucked a piece of her light brown curly hair beneath her ear.

"Really?" Rose asked, slightly surprised and excited.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we heard something like we won't be able to be allowed out until October," I answered.

"Just a rumor I guess," Sue said with a smile.

"Okay, well thanks Sue," Rose thanked.

"No problem girls," she said as she took a pen out of a cup full of pens on her desk.

"Bye," Rose and I both said as we walked out the office.

* * *

Rose and I sat down at our usual table, though it was unusually empty. Rose and I were the only ones at our table because our friends were still at the dorm. There were a few kids scattered at the tables in the room, chattering and laughing.

"So, Carson called me last night," I said as I took a sip of my milk.

"Oh. When we were all hanging out in the entertainment center?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, so—" I started before Rose interrupted me.

"You were gone for a while," she commented, looking at me.

"Yeah, interesting story," I said with a slight smile.

"Okay, I'm listening," Rose said as she ate her donut.

"Okay, so Carson called me last night to check up on me or whatever," I said, then took a bite of my waffle. I swallowed and continued, "Oh, and he said that college is much more fun than high school."

Rose laughed, "Remember when we were in junior high and thought it was so cool to be at a boarding school? Without parents, dorms, and all that?"

I laughed, remembering the conversations about how cool it would be to attend a boarding school.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well…it's kind of like we're at college. Just with the no parent thing and the dorms," Rose thought.

"Yeah, I know. That's what I told Carson all last summer," I laughed.

"But he probably thinks college is cooler because of the parties, and plus he could drive," I added.

"True," Rose agreed.

Then I launched into what happened last night. Including the almost encounter of the door with my face caused by Zach. I also told her how Zach thought I was doing something sneaky outside by myself.

"And then we hugged, and he headed back towards his dorm," I ended vaguely because I remembered that I never told Rose about the whole "escort" joke, and didn't want to go into detail about how Zach said he wanted to make it up to me by a hug.

I didn't want to bother explaining the full details of our conversation. Just thinking about it made me feel…weird, different. What happened last night has never happened to me before.

Before Rose could comment or say anything after my story, somebody took a seat from across from us. We both looked up to see that Grant and Hunter sat in the seats in front of us.

"Hey Rose. Hey Crystal," Grant greeted us with a smile.

Rose and I quickly glanced at each other. So random for Grant and Hunter to sit here. "Hey," Rose said with a smile.

I smiled.

"Oh, and this is Hunter," Grant introduced Hunter to Rose.

"Yeah, we're in the same biology class," Hunter said, flashing a smile at Rose.

He then flashed the same smile towards me.

"So, you guys heard about the story that we won't be allowed out of campus until October, right?" Rose asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah…Somebody said that last night," Grant answered.

"Well, Crystal and I went to the office this morning and asked about it. They said we get to leave starting next week," Rose informed them.

"Really?" Hunter asked. Excitement appeared in his eyes.

"Yeah. I knew there was something weird about the whole October thing," I said.

"So, that means we could go laser tagging then," Grant said with a grin on his face.

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess so."

Then we heard chattering, making the dining hall louder and nosier. Rose and I glanced towards the door, Grant and Hunter looked over their shoulders.

Kids were just filing into the room, and I spotted Rachel's face amongst them.

We turned back our attention towards our food, after we took a look at the kids coming in.

"So, how do you guys like it here so far?" Rose asked.

"It's cool," Hunter answered with a smile.

"Are your dorm rooms the same as your other school?" Rose asked.

"Kind of," Grant amended after thinking over it for a few seconds.

Then our friends came over to the table, and took the seats next to us. Rachel took the seat on my right, Leah took the seat on Rose's left, then Cosette. Jacob took the seat next to Grant, so he was in front of Leah. Michael took the other side of Jacob.

"When did you guys get here?" Rachel asked me.

"Um…about like fifteen minutes ago," I said.

"Oh."

Then Stephanie came and sat down at the head of the table, on the other side, where the only open seats were at.

After I finished off my small bowl of fruit salad, I looked up.

Zach was just taking his seat, at the other end of the table, on the left of Stephanie.

After he settled in, he leaned back, his face covered by Michael who was sitting on Zach's left.

Then I saw Hunter lean backwards, saying something to Zach.

"So, when's your first game?" Grant asked curiously, directing the question towards Rachel and me.

"Um…next week," I answered, noticing Grant's bronze hair was spiked up in the front and the red shirt he was wearing.

"I'm so excited. We're going to be undefeated this year," Rose said, jumping into the conversation.

Rachel scoffed, "Sure, Rose."

"We are," Rose said insistently.

"Don't be so negative," I jokingly told Rachel.

I noticed Hunter sit back in his chair, not leaning backward.

"I know, Rachel. Be positive," Rose said matter-of-factly, causing Hunter and Grant to laugh.

Rachel laughed along with them.

"What about Diamond Ranch High?" Rachel asked, with a look. Diamond Ranch was the other private school we played against, and they've taken first place last year.

"Diamond Ranch?" Hunter asked curiously.

As Rachel and Rose explained to Hunter and Grant about the school, my eyes somehow found its way towards the other end of the table. Stephanie was saying something to Cosette. Zach was eating, listening to Michael as he said something. Then Zach laughed at something Michael told him. And as he laughed, his eyes glanced over in my direction.

His laugh died down but flashed a smile at me, the twinkle in his eye stayed. And in that instant, I felt as if I were floating. I smiled back at him, as I felt my heart beat in my chest.

Then I found myself turning back towards the conversation taking place in front of me.

"Oh, Rachel. So, Crystal and I found out that we'll be able to leave the campus next week," Rose said to Rachel.

"Really? That's cool. You tell the others yet?"

"No, not yet."

With that Rose turned, and announced the news to the rest of our friends at the table.

As I looked towards Stephanie, to see her reaction, I found myself desperately trying not to look at Zach. Though, I don't know why.

**Author's Note: I was a bit disappointed that I didn't get as many reviews for the previous chapter but I did love reading the reviews I _did _get. I just love how you guys love Zach but I'm sorry this wasn't much of a 'Zach' chapter. Saying that, you'll guys love the next chapter and the next. Please review and I'll post the next one up because it's ready to go! So, REVIEW. I'm dying for you guys to read more about Zach. **

**Here's a sneak peek at my other story I'm working on. I hope you guys like it and please tell me what you think of it.**

* * *

"We just need to get on this subway. Then we exit and the limo will be there," Sara said with a smile, trying to quiet our complaints. Then she looked down at her black dress—which came down just above her knee—picking a piece of white lint off her waist. She absentmindedly twirled her index finger around her long pearl necklaces.

"When will it get here?" Katie asked to no one in particular as she peered from left to right for the sub train to appear. As if to answer her question, a noise of an engine and the rattling of the railway bars grew faint to unnoticeable as a subway train came closer.

"Wait, so who's coming in the limo with us again?" Jenn asked, as she looked at Sara.

"The usual; the guys," Sara answered with an excited smile. Hearing this, Jenn looked down at her red dress—that matched her self confidence and outgoing personality—which also came above the knee. Actually all of our dresses ended above the knee. Jenn fixed her straight, black hair.

The guys. My heart skipped a beat when I heard Sara. The guys whom obviously meant Chad, Mark, Spencer, and Brenton. I smiled, showing my own excitement for the night.

"Well, let's get on," Sara said, interrupting my thoughts, as she started towards the subway train that was now in front of us. The doors slid open, revealing a crowded subway train. All the seats were taken, and there were people standing and holding onto the metal poles to keep their balance.


	14. Chapter 14: Such A Good Girl

**CHAPTER 14: Such A Good Girl**

"So, yeah. Ty said hi to me today," Rose's voice came from across the room.

I sneaked a glance in her direction, but I couldn't read the expression on her face.

"Really? What happened?" I asked as I turned my head to look back at the bare ceiling of our room.

"It was after third period. You know how I was waiting in front of the building?"

"Yeah."

"And so he has a class in there too, and he saw me waiting. And he waved and came over."

"What'd you guys talk about?"

"Nothing much," Rose said with a hint of disappointment. "Because the bell was about to ring soon."

"Oh," I said with sympathy.

Rose didn't reply. I turned my head to the side, enabling me to see Rose sitting on her bed.

"What about Stephen?" Rose asked curiously.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a brief second. Yeah, what about Stephen? I barely even thought about him today. _What's up with that?_ I laughed quietly.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to get over him," I admitted, opening my eyes.

"But didn't you talk to him today?"

"Yeah, but…" I struggled for words. How do I put this? How can I make Rose understand my situation, when I don't even understand it myself?

"I still have those feelings for him, but…I just don't think anything's going to happen," I answered. I practically lost hope with Stephen. I would always tell myself, there is that possibility. There was that possibility. And I just kept pinning and hoping for something. Now I realize that back then, I was hoping for something that was impossible. It was hopeless. If you looked from the outside in, it would look as if I was trying to reach for a goal that would never happen. Not in a million years. But my sight was screwed up and I couldn't see the truth. But now I'm glad that I'm finally able to see and I won't have to waste my time on something that I can't change or have.

"Really?" Rose asked sympathetic.

I let out a deep breath, "Yeah."

I propped myself up on my elbow as I looked at Rose across the room. "It's obvious that Stephen doesn't like me. If he did…then things would be different. I'm just done wasting my time." And then there's that other reason I decided to keep from Rose. The fact that I started to think less about Stephen and more about…somebody else; which surprised me.

We stayed silent for a few more minutes. Just thinking. Or at least that was what I was doing. I looked over at Rose to see that she was looking at me.

"Anyways…"Rose started, giving me a sly look.

My eyebrows creased and a hint of fear came upon me. Oh gosh, what is that look for?

"What?" I asked, slightly scared. I sat up, crossing my legs.

"Well…I don't know how you'll react to this," Rose said cautiously.

"What is it?" I looked into Rose's eyes. She cocked her eyebrows, debating whether to tell me what she wanted to say. Rose was always dramatic so I prepared myself for anything.

"What is it?" I asked again, getting impatient. A few seconds past by with silence.

"I think Zach likes you," Rose said, observing my face. I chuckled. My response both surprised me and Rose.

"What?" Did I hear just hear what I just heard?

"I think Zach likes you," Rose repeated, with confidence.

"Really?" I asked surprised. Many thoughts flooded into my mind.

"Yeah," Rose replied simply. She had an expectant look on her face; waiting for me to say something.

"Why do you think that?" I asked suspiciously. A smile was threatening to spread on my face. Rose gave me a look as if I were stupid.

"The way he acts around you," she answered simply. I gave her a blank look though my insides were in chaos. My heart started to beat fast and that stupid smile was threatening to appear on my face, and the weird feeling as if Rose knew I started to think about Zach…after the whole incident that happened last night; with the goodnight hug.

"What are you talking about? He acts like that to you too," I argued back.

"Yeah, but he would only say hi to you," she retorted.

"He says hi to you too," I retorted back.

"Yeah, after I say hi to him first," she retorted back to me. My mouth quickly opened and closed, and opened again.

"Yeah, you have no comeback," Rose said with a smug smile, seeing that I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Like at lunch, he only said hi to you," Rose decided to add.

I averted my eyes from Rose. I lay back down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. But I didn't see the ceiling, I only saw the memory I tried to recall from today.

"_Can you come with me? I need to go to the restroom," Cosette stated, looking at me. _

"_Sure," I said with a nod of my head. _

_We were exiting our fourth period class. Everybody was heading towards the dining hall, whereas Cosette and I headed towards the closest girls bathroom near us. _

_As we were walking past some of the people, I spotted sight of Stephen. We were walking in opposite directions as he was heading in the direction of the dining hall and Cosette and I were heading towards one of the bathrooms just around the corner. At that same moment, he caught sight of me. My instinct was to look away, though I don't know why. But before I could a vert my eyes, Stephen smiled and waved. I smiled back and I was aware that we were getting closer with each step. _

_Suddenly a girl appeared by Cosette's side, taking my attention away from Stephen. _

"_Hey, Cosette. Hey Crystal," Emily greeted us with a dimpled smile. _

"_Hey," Cosette and I replied at the same time. _

"_You guys headed towards the restrooms?" _

"_Yeah," Cosette answered. _

"_Me too. I tried to go to the ones near the dining hall but it's packed," Emily said a bit exasperated. _

"_Oh," I said surprised. _

"_Yeah, long line," Emily replied with a smile. _

_Cosette turned to me and suggested, "Crystal, if you want to go eat, you can go."_

"_You sure?" _

"_Yeah," Cosette replied with a reassuring smile. _

"_Alright," I said, after thinking it over for a few seconds. _

_I was about to turn around, when I noticed that Stephen was just a few feet away. _

"_Hey Stephen," I greeted him, as we walked in the direction of the dining hall. _

"_Hey Crystal," he replied with a flash of a smile. _

"_So, how's school so far?" Stephen asked me. _

"_It's a good start. What about you?" I asked. _

_He half-heartedly groaned, "It's just the first week of school and I already have two projects."_

"_Ew." _

_He chuckled, "Yeah, enjoy being a sophomore. Because next year is what counts." _

"_Thanks for the advice." I looked into his eyes. _

_He gave a shoulder shrug. "Just looking out for you." _

_I laughed. _

"_I wish I was a sophomore again," he stated._

_I looked at him incredulous. "You've only been a junior for what? Two days?"_

"_Hey," he gave me a warning look. "It's actually been three days." _

_I laughed, and he joined in. _

"_But seriously, junior year is what counts the most. No time for fooling around," he informed me. His bright eyes looked into mine. _

"_Yeah, that's what I heard," I replied. _

"_Gosh, my parents have been lecturing me and stuff about college. It's stressful." _

_I looked at him, and I could see the stress he has on his shoulders. I didn't know what else to say except, "I'm sorry." _

_He looked at me with a sincere look in his eyes._

"_Thanks. But I'm sorry for telling you all this," he said. _

"_Why?" I asked curiously. _

"_I could tell that all this information about the future's bothering you," he answered. I took a deep breath before I looked back at him. _

"_Honestly, my parents have been lecturing me too. I'm just glad they're not here to tell me things over and over again." _

"_Really?" he asked surprised. _

"_Well, yeah. Over the summer my parents already started talking about colleges, volunteering, and a 'potential profession'," I answered quoting the exact words my parents used._

"_Dang. Already?"  
I sighed, "Yeah."_

"_Now, I'm sorry," he said. I looked at him, to see that he meant what he said. "I mean, you're only a sophomore and they're already talking." _

"_Yeah," I nodded. _

_By now, we reached the dining hall. He pulled the door open and held it open as I walked in. We got in line and quickly grabbed a meal. _

"_Well, how's tennis?" Stephen asked, changing the stressful subject. _

"_It's good. I'm playing singles," I said, failing to hide my own excitement. _

"_That's good," Stephen nodded with a grin._

"_What about you? How's water polo?" _

"_Fun," Stephen said simply._

"_That's good," I laughed. _

_He nodded. We reached his table, and he turned to me. _

"_See you later," he said, looking straight into my eyes. _

"_Yeah," I said with a smile. He gave me a smile before he sat in his seat, and I made my way to my table. I took a seat next to Rose and suddenly noticed how our table was unusually empty since this morning and yesterday. The guys were missing. This lunch, it was just us girls. Kind of weird and kind of not. I mean, we just met the guys so it wasn't like they were supposed to eat with us everyday. I took a bite of my chicken sandwich as Cosette took a seat next to me. _

"_The guys aren't here," Cosette stated just loud enough for Rose and I to hear. I nodded, still chewing my food. _

"_Oh, they're over there," Cosette informed us as she spotted them a few tables away. _

_Rose and I looked over to where Cosette was looking. And there they were, just as Cosette said. The guys: Hunter, Devin, and even Michael and Jacob and a few other guys were sitting at a table about six tables away. They talked with each other but were mostly busy eating their lunches. _

"_Don't you think it's kind of weird, that we're suddenly hanging out with them?" I asked to no one in particular as I risked another few seconds looking at the guys before turning away._

_Rose nodded in agreement. "Yeah. And we just met them. But it's cool." _

_I smiled back, "Yeah."_

"_It was cool though. It was actually kind of…fun; different," Cosette added. Rose and I both turned to her with slight smiles. _

"_I agree," Leah said as she took her seat on the other side of Rose. Leah then added as she looked at the guys, "Can you believe how close we are to them even though it's the first week? Just wait until like…a month. We'll be even closer." _

"_Yeah," Stephanie agreed as she took a seat on the other side of Cosette. Then for the next minute or two, we ended up in our own little conversations with each other or with other kids in the neighboring tables. Stephanie turned around in her chair as she started up a conversation with another girl. Leah was texting on her phone as she motioned for one of our other friends, Gloria, to come over to our table. _

_Just when I was about to ask Rose something, I heard a voice, "Hey, Crystal." _

_I looked away from Rose and to the person standing on the other side of the table. _

"_Oh. Hey Zach," I smiled back, look up at him. Zach was standing with his tray in hand. He was about to leave, heading over to his friends at the other table when Rose spoke up. _

"_Hey, Zach."_

"_Hey, Rose," Zach greeted her. Suddenly Grant came up behind him with his own tray. He noticed Zach standing still in the middle of the aisle between tables. Grant looked at where Zach was looking and immediately took us in. By this time, Leah was looking up at Zach and Grant. _

"_Hey guys," Grant greeted with a smile. We smiled back though it surprised me to hear Stephanie say, "Hey guys." Zach and Grant smiled before heading off to the table with their friends._

"That was only today," I said after remembering what happened this afternoon.

"So," Rose said stubbornly. I sat up in my bed and gave her a look.

"Besides, I can tell. He likes you," Rose continued to argue. I was about to open my mouth to object when she interrupted me.

"Don't try to deny it."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Well…what are you thinking?" Rose asked after a few moments. I can feel so many different emotions running through me but the two top emotions that were evident were excitement and disbelief.

"Well, I don't know. But I do think he's cute," I admitted. "Like, when we first met the guys I always thought Zach was cute. And I _did _know that I wanted to be friends with him." Before Rose can reply, somebody knocked on the door.

I was glad that our doors had locks on them because that meant people didn't go trespassing into other people's rooms but I also hated it because I really didn't want to get up. I opened the door which revealed Cosette, Rachel, and Leah.

"Hey guys," I greeted them as I moved out of the way. They smiled as they entered the room.

"What are you guys up to?" Leah greeted us as she took a seat next to me on my bed.

"Just finished our homework," Rose answered.

"We still have lots of time before dinner, and we're so bored," Rachel stated, taking a seat next to Rose. Cosette took the seat on my other side.

"How about we go over to see Jacob?" Leah asked with a grin.

"Where is he?" Cosettte asked.

"Probably at his dorm. I could call him."

"I have nothing better to do. We could go hang out with Jacob and Michael," Rachel suggested.

"Let me call Jacob," Leah stated as she took out her phone. As Leah was calling him, Cosette looked at me.

"I heard we're picking our lab groups tomorrow," she said.

Then Rose added, "Yeah, that's what I heard too."

"Yeah. That means we have to be in the same group," Cosette told me.

"Okay. Then don't arrive late to class," I stated with a laugh.

"I'll try not to. But just try to save me a spot, kay?"

"Alright," I smiled.

"Jacob's in his dorm. Let's go," Leah announced, putting her phone in her pocket.

~*~

We arrived at the boy's lobby. There were guys watching TV, playing video games, and boys flirting with the other girls there.

"Jacob's in his room," Leah stated as she headed over to the stairs.

"But we're not suppose to go up there," I instinctively said before I could stop myself. I caught up to Leah who was just a few feet away from the first step. Leah turned to me with a bored look on her face.

"Oh, Crystal," she started, as if talking to a naïve little girl. I rolled my eyes, ready to hear what she was about to say. Rachel, Cosette, and Rose stood around us with amused faces.

"You're fully aware that nobody listens to that rule," Leah stated looking me in the eyes. And just on cue two girls passed us and walked up the stairs. Then only a second later a girl and a guy chatting with each other, passed by us and up the stairs. Leah gave me a pointed look and started up the stairs, thinking those two examples explained it all.

I looked at Rachel to see her raise her eyebrows at me. Cosette and Rose shrugged their shoulders at each other. Apparently, Leah has been the only one out of us, to have broken the rule. This isn't much a surprise since she's a boy magnet. Rachel followed Leah up the stairs. Then Cosette, then Rose.

From the fifth step of the stairs, Leah turned around to stare at us. Leah observed that Rachel as on the third step, Cosette on the second, and Rose on the first. I was the only one who hasn't moved. Or at least, looked like I haven't moved. Honestly, I was going to follow after Rose after she advanced to the next step. But no. That's not what Leah thought.

Leah dramatically sighed heavily and said a bit disapprovingly, "Crystal, you're such a good girl." Then a smile formed on her face, to show that she was half serious and half fooling around. With that she ascended up the stairs with us following after her.

"Jacob's on the second floor," Leah informed us as we followed her. We passed by the first floor, and I observed girls and guys coming and going through the different rooms. We arrived on the second floor and followed Leah down the hall, to the second to last door on the left. Leah knocked on the door. Jacob opened the door, and put a smile on his face as he saw us.

"Hey, Leah," he greeted her with a hug. From the doorway, I peered into their room to see that their room layout was the same as ours. After their hug he greeted the rest of us, "Hey guys."

"Hey Jacob," I greeted. We were about to walk into his room when I heard a voice call Rose from the other side of the hall. Rose and I looked to see Ty at the end of the hall. Rose and I sneaked a quick glance at one another, slightly surprised.

Rose waved. Then I saw Damien appear behind Ty. I just knew Rose wanted to talk to Ty. I mean, if I were in her position I'd rather talk to my crush than hang out with Leah and her little crush.

So I said, "Hey Damien." I walked over to him and Ty, and I could see Rose walking with me.

"Hey Crystal," Damien greeted me with a warming smile and a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ty asked, looking at Rose.

"We were really bored," Rose answered with a smile.

"Yeah, us too," Ty agreed.

Then Damien said, "Let's hang out in our room."

"You guys are roommates?" I asked.

"Unfortunately," Ty answered with a chuckle. Rose and I laughed at the mock hurt expression Damien put on.

"Whatever," Damien laughed too.

"We're actually on the third floor," Damien informed us as he made his way up the stairs.

I could hear Rose and Ty talking from behind me, following us up the stairs. I walked a bit quickly to catch up to Damien, so we were walking side by side. We arrived on the third floor, and it was just as crowded as the other two floors. When I say crowded, that is a bit of an exaggeration. But there were girls and guys going through the different rooms. Some of the doors were open and some were closed.

Damien's and Ty's room was just the second door to the left. Damien stopped in front of the door and pulled out his dorm key card. He put it in the slot and opened the door. I followed Damien into the room and said, "Wow. It's actually neat."

"Ha, ha," Damien said humorlessly and shot me a glare. I laughed. Then Ty and Rose entered the room.

"You guys have a TV. in here?" Rose asked surprised as she stared at the flat screen on the wall. I looked over at where she was staring, and my mouth fell open.

Ty laughed at our expressions, "Yeah."

"No fair, we don't have that," Rose whined, turning to look at Ty.

"Oh, yeah. Well, we just got that this morning. I guess the school is putting up TV's in the rooms," Ty informed us.

"Hopefully we get ours soon," I said to Rose.

"Yeah. Wait, so do all the guys have TV's in their rooms yet?" Rose asked, looking at Damien and Ty.

"They only got finished with the third floor. Tomorrow they're probably going to start working on the second," Damien answered. That explains Damien's room had a different layout than Jacob's. Jacob's layout was just like the girls' layout. The difference between Damien's room and the rooms without TVs were the beds. Instead, the beds were on the same wall. On the opposite wall was the flat screen TV—where the second bed was.

"Lucky," I muttered. I spotted the remote on a desk and I turned on the TV.

"Hey, hey, hey," Damien said, taking the remote from my hand.

"What?"

"This is my TV.," Damien said with a smirk on his face.

"It's ours," Ty corrected him.

Damien flipped the channel to a sports channel and put the remote back on the desk, ignoring Ty. Ty just rolled his eyes.

"Change it to MTV," Ty suggested. He made his way over to the remote. But Damien took the remote away, "No way. I want to watch this."

"Yeah, change it to MTV. None of us wants to watch this except you," Rose said.

He looked at Rose with a glint in his eye, "Too bad. If you want to watch MTV, you go find your own TV."

Rose made a face and said, "You're so stubborn."

"You guys. I really want to watch this," Damien's tone changed to one of innocence; practically whining. I looked at him to see a sincere look on his face.

"Fine, we'll watch this," I said grudgingly.

"Good luck sharing the TV with him," Rose joked as she looked at Ty.

"Thanks, I'll need it," Ty laughed. Rose and Ty took a seat on his bed, and I took a seat on Damien's bed. We watched for at least ten minutes before somebody knocked on the door. My eyes shifted from the television to the locked door.

Nobody in the room moved a muscle until the person on the other side knocked again—a bit more urgently too.

An amused smile formed on my face as I shifted my eyes to glance at Rose, Ty, and Damien. We were all looking at one another, silently protesting to move from one's spots to get up and open the door.

The knocking came again and I let out a laugh with Damien and Rose as Ty groaned and said, "Fine. I'll be nice and get the door."

My eyes followed Ty as he made his way to the door. I glanced at Rose and Damien following Ty too. I looked back at the door to see Ty open it revealing a person on the other side. I couldn't see who exactly it was but I was able to see the top of the person's head who was an inch or two taller than Ty. I was able to make out it was a guy and I couldn't help but hope it was Zach. I was about to lean over, enabling me to see who the guy was but I didn't have to because the guy outside of the door spoke up.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter. I promise you guys will LOVE the next two chapters!  
Ah! I can't wait for you guys to read those.  
If anything's confusing or something, just let me know.  
Let me know what you think of Crystal's friends and the guys. **

**Review so I could post up the next chapter!**

**:D**

**Shout outs to peacelovebooksx107, lydd, swimgirl080 for reviewing on the previous chapter! I really appreciate it. **

**Swimgirl080: I updated this chapter and the chapter for My Life Can't Get Any Better for you. I don't want you to DIE without them. Haha.  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Hunter's Closet

**CHAPTER 15: Hunter's Closet**

"Damien there?" a male voice asked. Ty moved out of the doorway enabling me to identify that the guy was Hunter. I couldn't help but feel a slight disappoint.

"Oh! Um…hey," Hunter greeted us, surprised to see Rose and myself as he looked into the room.

"Hey, Hunter," Rose greeted.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Watching TV," I answered, bored.

"Oh. Well Damien, Morgan's been looking for you," Hunter said, looking at Damien who was staring intently at the TV screen. Damien tore his attention away from the screen and over to Hunter.

"Morgan's been looking for you," Hunter repeated at Damien's blank face.

"Oh, well. Tell her to come over here," Damien said, looking back at the screen. Hunter made an exasperated face and was about to leave the room to find Morgan.

"Wait, I'll go with you," I said as I got up from Damien's bed. Hunter had a surprised look on his face as he turned around in the middle of the doorway. I walked over to him.

"I do not want to watch his show anymore," I explained, receiving a chuckle from Ty and Rose.

"Oh, okay," Hunter said with a shrug, obviously not getting the inside joke. We made our way out the door and into the hall. Hunter let out a deep, exhausted breath. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I'm downstairs and Morgan asked me for Damien. Then I practically looked everywhere for him and now that I found him, I lost Morgan," Hunter informed with a laugh.

I laughed, "Yeah, well Damien was all possessive over the TV." Hunter shook his head exasperated but with a smile on his face. "Damien's crazy," I added as Hunter laughed with me.

"Well, if you want to watch your own show or whatever, you can watch in my room," Hunter suggested looking into my eyes.

"Really?" I asked a bit excited. He laughed at my excitement and raised his eyebrows, amused. "Yeah."

"Um…okay then," I said, losing the excitement from my voice. Gosh, I sound as if I've never seen a TV before in my life.

"Okay, well my room's over here," he said as he led me to his room. His room was the last room down the hall to the right. Hunter turned the knob and we entered his room. I assumed his room was unlocked because he didn't take out his key card.

The room was quiet compared to the noise from the hall. Then I heard a noise, which sounded like the shower running.

"Um…is somebody taking a shower?" I asked a bit awkwardly, looking towards Hunter. Hunter held the remote in his hand and was about to hand it to me.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," Hunter said with a slight grimace as he looked at the remote to me. My forehead creased.

"Yeah. Zach's taking a shower," Hunter explained with a slight smile.

"Oh. Is he your roommate?" I asked surprised.

"Oh, no. It's just that there were people in his dorm room and he wanted to take a shower. So he asked if he could take a shower in my room," he explained with a shrug.

"Oh," I nodded. Just then, Hunter and I heard the shower head turn off.

Hunter turned on the TV and sat on a bed, which I assumed was his. I took the seat on the other bed and faced the TV. He looked at me and then turned back to the TV and I caught his unspoken message. He'll stay here until Zach comes out because it would be awfully weird for Zach to find me in the room watching TV. Yeah, talk about awkward.

"Well, what do you want to watch?" he asked as he flipped through the channels.

"Um…You could pick," I said, not knowing what else to say. I couldn't help smile at the very thoughtful intention of Hunter staying here.

As he flipped through the channels, I looked around his room. I noticed a laptop on a desk. I also noticed a picture frame on the nightstand next to the bed Hunter was sitting on.

Then the bathroom door opened, revealing Zach in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He was drying his hair with a white towel, causing his damp hair to stick out here and there. Then I saw a slight expression of shock as he saw Hunter but it vanished just as quickly. Zach was about to open his mouth when Hunter, pretending not to notice that Zach came out, looked over at me and said purposely, "MTV okay, Crystal?"

I couldn't help but smile. I said, "Yeah." I tried not to look at the direction of Zach.

Then Hunter turned away from the TV and looked at Zach. "Oh, hey Zach," Hunter said, as if he just saw him.

"Hey, Hunter," he greeted with a smile. Zach stepped into the room and looked over at me.

"Hey, Crystal," he greeted with the same smile.

"Um. Hey, Zach," I greeted back. I couldn't help but think about how adorable he looked with his damp hair sticking up in different places. I felt my heart beat loudly in my chest.

"Crystal wanted to see the TV," Hunter informed with a slight laugh. Zach nodded in understanding.

"Oh, shoot," Hunter said suddenly as if remembering something. Zach and I looked at him with creased foreheads.

"I need to find Morgan." Oh, yeah.

"Morgan?" Zach asked curiously.

"Yeah, she was looking for Damien and I found him," Hunter explained as he got up from his bed. "Oh," Zach said.

"I'll be back," Hunter sent us a smile before leaving the room.

I looked over at Zach to see him just standing there with the white towel in his hand.

"You don't have a TV yet?" Zach asked before drying his hair with the towel for the last time. He dumped it in the hamper.

"No," I answered. "My friends and I came over to hang out with Jacob and the other guys. I was hanging out with Rose and Damien but Damien was hogging his TV. Then I ran into Hunter," I explained in a nutshell.

"Ah," he nodded his head and came over to sit by me on the bed. I couldn't help but smell the fresh scent of Dove soap and shampoo coming off him. I suddenly felt and heard my heart pump loudly, and surprisingly I felt the urge to hug him. Or just to get closer to him; which was very out of character for me. And then I felt butterflies flying around in me.

Then a thought came to me; practically hitting me in the forehead. _"I think Zach likes you," Rose said. _

I snuck a glance from the corner of my eye at Zach. He was staring at the TV, sitting just a foot away. _Why am I acting like this?_ I took a breath. _Dang it, Rose. Why'd you do this to me? _I mentally shook my head of the thoughts I was creating.

"Who's your roommate?" I asked, looking over at him.

He looked at me and laughed, "Grant."

"Why are you laughing?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," he ended with a grin. "Oh, well. I'm with Rose," I answered.

Zach nodded. Then I heard voices whispering just outside the door. I picked up some of what the whispering voices were saying, though barely. Then I heard a click go off. I looked over at Zach to see the remote in his hand. He shut off the TV and had a concentrated and curious look on his face as he looked passed me, towards the door. I looked back at the door, trying to hear.

"Do you think anybody's in there?" I heard a girl voice whisper.

"I hope not," answered a guy voice. Then silence. Zach and I just sat there amused, looking at each other as we waited to hear something. But after a second, I heard a noise. And it sure sounded like kissing. Unconsciously, my eyes grew wide. What the heck? I glanced at Zach, flustered and shocked. His eyebrows just creased and he had a look of disbelief on his face. And I couldn't help but smile at the look he had. His brown eyes looked into mine, and he awkwardly smiled. I bit my lip, to keep myself from laughing. Zach put on a closed-lipped smile as he tried not to laugh. Then I heard the guy whisper huskily, "Let's go in."

My eyes grew wide again, and I looked at Zach. He had a grimace on his face. What are we going to do?

"Zach—" I started to whisper but was interrupted by the ever so slowly, creaking of the door open.

Zach was about to open his mouth to say something, but he closed it instantly as his eyes grew slightly wide. Then the next few events happened in just a span of seconds. I was about to turn around to see what he saw, but he quickly grabbed my hand.

Next thing I knew, I was off the bed and just a step behind Zach. I saw we were heading towards the bathroom but we quickly changed path as Zach looked and saw that the couple would be able to see us if we took a step closer to the bathroom.

I was instantly pulled behind Zach as he quickly jumped into the closet. Zach luckily got the closet door closed just in time the couple appeared on the other side of the door. The closet door had little blinds. I tried to look through the slots but could only see the figures of a guy and a girl.

"Yes, nobody's here," the girl said before quickly kissing the guy. I looked away from the door, and came face to face with Zach's neck. We were so close. I could smell the scent of the soap radiating off him. I looked up to see his eyes on the closet door. I moved my foot behind me, to put distance between us but I felt a box. I couldn't move.

Then I heard kissing noises and the bed creak under weight. I closed my eyes and grimaced. _Ew._ Though my eyes were closed, I could feel Zach's arm rise. I opened my eyes and in the somewhat light that pooled into the closet, Zach grabbed onto the rod of the closet where clothes hangers were hung. He looked at me, but I couldn't define his expression because of the darkness. I could feel the presence of his chest rise and fall as he breathed in and out.

Then I heard a moan from the other side of the closet door. I grimaced again and I felt myself cringe. _Double ew_. I let out a deep, quiet breath, trying to make myself comfortable in such an awkward situation. I felt myself grow tired in my standing position, so I crooked and leaned on one knee. Then I heard another moan. And then another moan. I involuntarily cringed…into Zach. And I noticed that I somehow was closer to his body. I looked up, to see that his face was looking down at me. Our faces and bodies just inches apart. I heard another moan, and I instantly tensed up. _Gosh, I want out of this_. _I can't stand this_, I thought frantically. My breath grew short and fast as I suddenly felt trapped in the closet.

Zach felt me tense up next to him. His left hand was still hanging onto the rod. But his right hand stirred. Then I felt his hand touch my forearm, sending shocks through me. His fingers trailed down, creating more butterflies within me. He found my hand and held on to it. I felt something stir in me and a feeling of warmth grow in me. He squeezed my hand, comforting me. I squeezed back and smiled for his comfortness, though I don't think he would be able to see it. I instinctively moved a few centimeters closer to him. And I felt another uncharacteristic urge flow through me. My breath drew short and heavy. The air was growing warm from our breathing, and the lack of oxygen in the closet. I wanted to get even closer to him, though we were so close already. I took comfort in his presence so close to mine. I felt…safe. I wanted to…kiss him. Before my brain and realistic thoughts could catch up to me, letting me know it was ridiculous to want to kiss Zach; somebody I didn't fully know, I felt our faces grow closer millimeter by millimeter. I could practically sense he felt the same way I did.

Suddenly, the closet grew pitch black. I couldn't see Zach anymore.

"That's better," I heard they guy voice say. The guy turned off the lights in the room, causing the closet to grow very dark.

Then my mind and realistic thoughts caught me, and I stayed in my position not daring to move a millimeter closer to Zach. I don't want my first kiss to be in a closet. Let alone in a closet because of a couple making out and doing who knows what just on the other side of the closet door! This isn't romantic at all. But this is my chance to have my first kiss. With Zach. But what does Zach actually mean to me? My first kiss means a lot. But what about Zach? What do I feel about him?

Then, I guess it was good the guy turned off the lights. If he didn't turn them off, Zach and I would have kissed. I'm sure of that. I felt Zach's head straighten up, our faces not as close unlike our bodies. I felt his chest rise and fall.

After a few minutes, Zach lowered his head, and I felt lips just centimeters away from my ear. I felt him breathe before he cautiously whispered, "What should we do?" His voice came off husky, as he tried to be as quiet as possible.

He only slightly moved his face away. My eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and I was able to make out Zach's face in front of mine. No answers came into my mind so I stayed quiet. But I tried to think of a plan.

Zach's face was just centimeters away from my face again. I could feel his breath on me; his warmth. After a moment, Zach moved his face and straightened up. But as soon as he straightened up, I desperately wanted him close again. I felt my heart pound in my chest, knowing what I was about to do.

My left hand was still holding onto Zach's so I moved my right hand from the side of my body. I went on my tip-toes and placed my right hand around Zach's warm neck. I guided Zach's face downward. I leaned towards the side of his face and quietly whispered, "Call somebody…to come in." I paused as I said this so the couple wouldn't hear me. Call somebody to come in and interrupt the make out fest in Hunter's room. Once the couple would leave, Zach and I could get out of Hunter's closet.

Zach's left hand left his hold of the rod. To my surprise, I felt his left hand suddenly on my lower back. I managed to catch myself from gasping as he pulled me to him, our lower bodies slightly pressed to each other. I could feel his body heat next to mine. He bent down and whispered huskily in my ear, "Can't…Only text."

I grimaced but whispered back, "I can't…text." Then I heard him groan in my ear, hearing the news.

"You…can't…text?" he whispered with a hint of disbelief.

I retorted back defensively, "No." Then I explained more gently, "It's….blocked."

Throughout this conversation our faces were placed side by side as we whispered to one another. Our cheeks barley touching one another. Our hands still occupied with holding each other. My hand on his neck and his hand on my lower back. As I realized this, my heart thumped so loud I was afraid he would hear.

I whispered again, "Where's…yours?"

Again, Zach groaned. "It's….in…my…room." Then I heard more moaning and kissing noises. I tensed under Zach's hold, involuntarily pressing myself closer to him, tightening my hold on his neck; it looked as if we were in a hug.

"Ew," I couldn't help myself from whispering. In my ear, Zach laughed at my response.

"Can…we…call?" I whispered desperately. I really wanted to get out of here. I loosened my grip on his neck, but left my hand there just as it was like before. I pulled my face away so I was able to see his.

Zach whispered sadly, "Too…much…of…risk."

With a spark, I suddenly got annoyed that we had to stay here and hear a couple make out so I quietly and angrily demanded without pausing, "What are we suppose to do? Just stay here?"

"If you only had texting," he retorted back into my ear, mimicking my anger. There were more moans. I pulled my face away from his, though we were still close.

"This is not my fault," I said hotly.

"I didn't say it was," I heard him say through gritted teeth.

"You're implying it though," I retorted back. I removed my hand from his neck.

"No, I'm not."

I sighed and said in a small voice, mostly to myself, "Where's Hunter?"

Suddenly, I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket. It sounded so loud in the quiet. I quickly let go of Zach's hand and pressed the side button of my cell through my shorts pocket to turn it silent. I took my cell out, and the brightness of the screen blinded me. But I was able to read that it was Stephanie who was calling me. Then we heard the girl say from the other side of the door, "What was that?"

"Nothing, babe," the guy reassured the girl. They continued kissing.

I looked up at Zach's face with a questioning and slightly desperate look. Zach shook his head. I sighed and put the cell back in my pocket. But I did agree with him. I didn't not want to pick up the phone, but not the full reason as Zach's. Even if Zach did let me pick it up, I wouldn't have wanted to tell Stephanie to come in the room. She would do it of course, but then she'd ask me so many questions. And how was I going to explain to her that I was in a closet with Zach without receiving assuming looks from her. And then she would tell almost all the girls and that would be bad. Because whatever I would say, she would think that Zach and I were doing something in the closet.

But if it were Rose who called, that would be a different story. Rose was actually the only one I trusted to tell her this.

Ugh, the closet. Why did Zach have to pick the closet? The bathroom would have been so much better. Right? Then I flash of annoyance and anger appeared in me. I crossed my arms over my chest. What got me even madder was that he left his hand on my lower back, not even bothering to remove it.

Zach had straightened up. I gritted my teeth, trying to push away the annoyance that appeared. But it won over me. I looked at him with crossed arms, and demanded, "Why did you have to pick the closet?"

I guess the anger in my voice shocked him because he pulled back a little. I guess he could slightly see a determined and annoyed look on my face because he bent his face and whispered sarcastically, "Well, sorry." "It just came on instinct. What would you have done?" he demanded.

I kept silent for awhile, surrendering that I probably would have done the same thing. Then I groaned.

"What's up with you?" Zach demanded in my ear.

"I just want to get out of here," I answered back hotly.

"I said I was sorry," Zach retorted into my ear, though there was no sincerity in his voice at all. Finally he removed his hand from my lower back.

Then there were more moans from the room, and I got even angrier. "Gosh," I said annoyed by the couple.

"What?" Zach demanded.

"Nothing."

"No."

"Yes," I whispered yelled.

"No," he replied hotly.

"Yes," I said, growing angrier.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Zach demanded in my ear. I gritted my teeth.

"I'm not stubborn," I tried to reply calmly but failed.

"Yes."

I sighed, and took a few deep breathes to try to calm myself. I turned slightly away from him. I looked at the closet door when I heard Zach whisper in my ear, "You don't think I want to get out of here, either?"

Then that flash of anger came back. I would have retorted something back, but I quickly took deep breaths.

Then I whispered in to his ear with a small voice, "I'm sorry. For yelling at you."

Zach sighed loudly and a bit annoyed. Then he moved his face from my ear, and faced me directly. He looked into my eyes and I could see that his annoyance vanished. I could practically feel his words on my lips as he whispered, "_I'm_ sorry."

I looked back at him to see that he was calm now and that he had sincerity in his eyes. I didn't say anything, but was slowly giving into his sorry eyes. Then he lifted his arms and I felt them wrap around my shoulders, hugging me to him. I uncrossed my arms and hugged him back; resting my chin on his shoulder.

Unknowingly, he was comforting me from getting impatient again; comforting me in such an awkward and weird situation as we stood inside the cramped closet as we listened to a couple just on the other side of the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Aha! I hope you loved this chapter as much as I loved writing it!  
Thanks so much for the reviews!  
Sorry about the slight tease about the 'kiss', nygirl4eva. **

**So did the chapter name throw you guys off a bit?? Or not??  
Anything confusing? Did you guys get the idea of trying to call somebody?  
What do you think of Hunter?**

**REVIEW so you could continue reading what happens in that closet! Haha.**

**:D**

**CarmlLuv: Yeah. Leah's the boy magnet. Cosette is more of the baby of the group. Stephanie's the gossiper. Rose is practically Crystal's best friend.  
Hope I summarized all that for you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16: Acting

**CHAPTER 16: Acting**

Zach loosened his grip but kept his arms around me as I pulled out of his arms. His head peered down, taking in the small space we occupied. After a few seconds, he decided to take his hands off my lower back as he slowly backed away from me. I saw his figure bend down cautiously and finally mange to take a seat on the closet floor.

I stood still as I saw the dark silhouette of his arms move what I think were shoe boxes away from the closet side wall. Then he leaned his back against the now empty wall. He then started to move the few shoe boxes that were located next to him. He stretched his hands towards me, and I felt his warm hands take a hold of the tips of my finges. He guided me over to him, and he pulled on my hand telling me to sit. I brought myself down, and positioned myself in the little space available next to him. Partly because on the other side of me were Hunter's clothes hanging from the hangers.

I sighed in relaxation and leaned my head on the wall.

Then I heard more moans and kissing._ Gosh! How long can they go? And where's Hunter? Shouldn't he be coming back? _

I opened my eyes and suddenly felt the urge to lie down. I tried to slump a little, but it didn't feel at all comfortable. I sat back up, but it wasn't comfortable either. I supposed I fidgeted too much because I heard Zach sigh as if exasperated by me. He looked over at me with a look.

I was about to retort back but then I felt his left arm wrap around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him. I couldn't help but feel so comfortable having Zach's arm around me, my body next to his. I felt so safe. Though desperately I wanted out of here, I didn't want to leave this position. I knew that sooner or later we would be able to leave Hunter's closet. But I don't know how Zach and I would react to one another. Whether this intensity with him will last even outside this closet. Whether this unspoken comfort and chemistry we have at this moment, will last.

Does Zach like me? I mean, here he is. His arm around me. So, he does like me. Right?

We sat there for who knows how long. But it was comforting for me, to be sitting next to Zach. Despite this fact, I was soon becoming uncomfortable as I breathed in warm air and I suddenly felt…as if the walls were closing in on me. I took out a deep breaths, calming myself from the claustrophobia that unexpectedly came upon me.—which was really weird because I didn't get claustrophobic.

Suddenly my phone vibrated ever so loudly in my shorts pocket. Zach had a faster reaction than me. He easily slipped the phone out of my hip pocket, because it was sticking halfway out. He pressed the side button, to make it stop vibrating. He held it, enabling both of us to see the screen. Leah, one of my two best friends, was calling. I sighed and looked at him. I could tell that he was actually debating whether or not to answer it. But in the end he shook his head.

And just like Stephanie—the gossiper of the group—if Zach was willing me to answer it I don't think I could. Though Leah was one of my really good friends, I wouldn't tell her this story.

I took the phone back, and slipped it in my pocket. We stayed quiet, just sitting there. And I could hear the couple outside. It was getting pretty much unbearable, hearing them kiss. And I grimaced as it got a bit too much. I took my right hand and rubbed my forehead, trying to not hear them. Then my phone once again vibrated. Zach's hand moved towards my pocket. This time it wasn't sticking halfway out; it was dug deep in my pocket. He was about to grab it out of my pocket, but he decided against it. I smiled at myself; at least he respected my space.

I took it out and checked the screen. It was Stephanie.

"Answer it," Zach whispered his warm breath in my ear. I looked up at him shocked.

Zach nodded his head. But it's Stephanie. I can't do it. I pressed the side button and stuck it back into my pocket.

"Why'd you do that for?" Zach demanded.

I looked up at him, and slightly pulled away from him.

"Not Stephanie," I answered simply.

"Why?" Zach demanded again.

I sighed not really knowing what to say but I answered, "Because."

"Because what?" he asked.

"If she knows, she's going to think that we were doing something. And she would tell everybody," I answered quickly.

He looked at me, and then looked away. I sighed and felt tired. I brought my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. I buried my face in my arms.

"Hey," he whispered. I brought my face up, and looked at him.

"Who should we call?" he asked.

"You want to call somebody now?" I asked in a monotone. He took my cell from my hand.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," he stated. I couldn't help but laugh quietly. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Zach," I said grabbing his attention.

"What?"

"The couple out there is probably too busy making out so maybe…," I trailed off. Saying my brilliant idea out loud, suddenly made me realize it was actually a stupid one.

"Yeah?" Zach prodded.

"Well…," I started with no confidence in my voice as before, "I was thinking that maybe we could just…walk out." My heart beat fast. Not because he still had his arm around me but because I was afraid of what his response would be to my stupid plan.

"You seriously think we'll get out undetected?" Zach asked. Thank goodness he had no tone in his voice suggesting I was a stupid moron.

"No," I said quietly. "Well…we could just like walk out quickly," I said with a small laugh. I really wanted out of here. "And they won't be able to know it's us."

"Um…" he started, thinking it over.

"You know what? I really want out of here," I suddenly said with an urge the overwhelmed me, imagining the walls caving in on me. I crawled over his spread out legs, so I could open the sliding closet door. I looked out, still in a crawling position, and I was able to see the figures on the bed; they didn't notice the closet opening. Thank goodness.

I looked back at Zach to see a surprised look on his face. He hasn't moved from his position. Then I looked back at the couple, to see the girl peer over at me.

"Is there someone there?" she asked, still looking over. Spoke to soon. She did catch me. I felt a wave of heat come onto my face, though she couldn't see who I was. I was certain she couldn't identify me because I couldn't identify her.

"Who are you?" the guy demanded, now looking over at me from the bed.

"Um…" I said, speechless. I stood up slowly and I felt my heart start to race.

"We'll just be going now," Zach replied quickly from behind me, surprising me. I looked back at him to see that he stood up, just in the entrance of the closet way.

"Yeah," I said quickly, hoping they wouldn't recognize my voice. But after I thought that I felt stupid. They don't even know me.

I instinctively grabbed Zach's hand, and dragged him with me over to the door as fast as I could go. I felt Zach limp behind me but I didn't dare ask what was wrong until we were out of there.

"Wait. Who—" the guy started but we managed to get out of the room. My eyes quickly adjusted to the brightness of the hallway. We walked a few feet away from Hunter's room, so we were at least a door down. My heart was still pacing. I looked at Zach still a bit frantic. Then I took in the scene in the hallway. There were just a few guys and girls out in the hallway, not noticing Zach and me.

Suddenly the door to Hunter's room opened. I could practically see my eyes bug out. To my surprise and shock, Zach moved me so I was positioned against the wall. He leaned over me with his left hand resting against the wall, by the right side of my head. This left me the ability to turn my head to the left; I was able to see Hunter's room. And from the corner of my eye, the guy from Hunter's room stepped out into the hallway. He had spiky black hair and blue clear eyes, I had to admit he was attractive but with what I knew what he was doing in Hunter's room….he suddenly turned unattractive. He took in the different teenagers in the hallway and his eyes landed on Zach and me. I looked away and back to Zach. His face was just inches from mine, his body leaned towards me.

"So…" Zach said trying to act normal. He then glanced away from me and over to the blue eyed teenager. He looked back at me. I could feel the blue eyed teenager's eyes on us; watching us. We were just so close to his room. Of course he would suspect us, I thought frantically.

"You look really pretty," Zach purposely said huskily and loudly, allowing the blue eyed teenager to hear. My mouth fell open and I gave a weird and confused look. Why was Zach talking so loud?! And did I just hear him correctly? Zach's eyes were one of panic just a second, and now his eyes were looking me in the eyes intently. No sign of panic.

He lifted his right hand, which was unoccupied. He brought his right hand to my dark hair, fingering a strand. He averted his eyes from my hair, and back into my eyes. He cocked his eyebrows, waiting for me to answer.

Then that look in his eyes, that flirty look, was gone. He looked at me with wide eyes, suggesting eyes. He glanced to the blue eyed teenager and back to me. Then a realization hit me and I wanted to smack myself in the head twenty times. How can I be so stupid?

"You think I'm pretty?" I shyly asked, biting my lip; going along with Zach's act.

"Beyond pretty," he started, with the flirty look in his brown eyes, but was interrupted by the blue eyed teenager.

"Zach," the teenager called.

Zach turned his face away from me, and over to the guy. He dropped his right hand away from my hair but left his other hand on the wall. "What Sam?" he asked, putting on an annoyed tone. So, Zach knows who this guy is.

"Uh…" Sam said, taken aback from Zach's tone.

"I'm…kind of busy here," Zach said impatient as he motioned his head towards me.

"Sorry," Sam said lifting his hands up to show his innocence, "But did you see a…couple come out of this room?"

I looked at Zach, getting his profile as he stared at Sam.

"No," he answered.

"Okay, thanks man," Sam said, wanting to end his conversation with the annoyed Zach.

"You can continue," Sam said with a cocky smile as his blue eyes looked into mine. Then I saw his eyes look over my body. I crossed my arms, suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable in my innocent summer shorts and tank top. I instinctively pulled back, trying to get as far away from Sam; this made me bump into Zach's arm. Sam's smile turned into a smirk and I felt even more uncomfortable.

"My name—" Sam started, looking me straight in the eye with intensity in his own blue ones. But I quickly looked away from him as I hoped it would help me be less uncomfortable. I found myself staring straight at Zach's profile as he stared at Sam. At that moment, Zach suddenly spoke up. It gave me a fright because he hasn't opened his mouth for the past thirty seconds.

"Look at your own girlfriend," Zach demanded. Shocking me even more was when he put his arm around my shoulders. I side glanced at Zach, but he didn't look at me.

"And you can continue with your little make out in there," Zach said bluntly and harshly. He stared at Sam for a second before turning to look at me; not at all waiting for Sam's response. But I saw a spark in Sam's blue eyes.

"Let's get out of here" Zach suggested, turning his head as he looked down at me.

"What—?" Sam started, shocked that anyone knew he was in the room with a girl. But Zach didn't acknowledge him. All Zach did was remove his around me in order to take my hand in his. And I couldn't help feel my heart pump faster. Without a glance towards Sam, Zach walked us away from him, down the hall, and down the stairs. I could even hear Sam calling back towards Zach. We passed the other teenagers in the hallway. I didn't even pay attention to who specifically were in the hallway because my thoughts were running through me. The fact that Zach was holding my hand and the realization of what I flirtatiously did. Once we were positive Sam couldn't see us, I let go of his hand. He looked at me and I looked back. And then I nervously laughed, "Wow."

Zach looked speechless about the whole event, so he ended up laughing along with me. I stopped laughing, and ended up just looking at Zach. Then a guy squeezed past us, as we were standing in the middle of the stairs.

"Let's head back to my room," he suggested after the guy passed by us.

"Yeah," I agreed. I followed behind him back up the stairs to the third floor. Just as we were about to round the corner, enabling us to reach the hallway, he suddenly stopped. I bumped into his back, and instinctively took a small step back to keep my balance.

"What?" I asked shocked.

Zach turned his head, after peering into the hallway, towards me.

"Just checking. Coast's clear," he said with a grin.

I followed him to a room in the middle of the hallway. He opened the door revealing an empty room.

"Why were you limping?" I asked the question that has been bothering me.

"What?" he asked confused as he shut the door and walked across the room to what was probably his bed.

"When we were trying to get out of Hunter's room, you were limping," I informed. I walked over to the other bed, which I assumed was Grant's.

Zach laughed, "My foot was asleep."

"Oh," I laughed a bit awkwardly. I looked away from him and forced myself to look around his room. My heart pounded at the awkwardness I felt.

"So now I have a question for you," Zach stated, looking at me. "Why did you just walk out of the closet? Why didn't you just want to call?" he asked me curiously.

I took a breath. I avoided his eyes as I answered, "I didn't want to call anybody for help. I didn't want any of my friends to find about…this. And I was getting really impatient." And that was the truth. Plus if I called anyone it would only be Rose. But what if Rose was with our other friends or something?

I looked across the room at him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his elbows resting on his knees as he looked at me.

"Well…your plan wasn't bad," he said after a moment. Relief flooded through me at Zach's comment. At least he didn't ask for me to explain more.

"Except that Sam guy," I said motioning to the door "wouldn't _leave_." Zach laughed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"That's Sam for you," he explained.

"Hm," I said. I already don't like Sam. Especially when he looked at me. Ew. Zach laughed.

"What?" I asked feeling self-conscious as I fixed my hair.

"You don't like him," he stated.

"Why would I?" I retorted immediately, "Especially when he's the reason I had to be stuck in a closet." And the way Sam looked at me.

I looked at Zach for a second and stated, "Seems you got a bit annoyed too."

"Of course," he said exasperated, throwing his hands up. Then he said, "I'm still hungry. Want to go?"

"Yeah," I said relieved. I was getting hungry too. We exited his room, and headed down the stairs towards the crowded lobby.

"Sam just wouldn't go away," Zach stated as we made our way down the stairs. I looked at Zach, and spoke up when he looked at me.

"Why did you have to say 'you can go continue with your making out'?" I asked, as my eyebrows creased.

"He was getting on my nerves," he defended himself, looking ahead.

"But that's the whole reason why he wouldn't leave," I stated.

"Are you blaming me?" Zach asked incredulous but no anger in his voice as he looked back at me.

We arrived in the lobby and I was about to answer, but Grant spotted us from the crowd of teenagers in the room. I spotted the rest of my friends and Zach's friends in the crowd.

"There you guys are," Grant said, walking over to us.

"We're heading to the dining hall now," Leah cared to inform us before zipping by us and catching up with Jacob; whom was out the door of the building already.

"Let's go. I'm starving," Cosette appeared by me with Rachel. And the next thing I knew, I was heading towards the dining hall with Cosette and Rachel by my side.

"Where were you?" Cosette asked curiously, looking me in the eyes. Um… My heart started to beat fast as I tried to find something to say.

"There's Nick," Rachel stated, grabbing both Cosette's and mine attention unknowingly. Thank you Rachel, I said silently.

"Who's Nick?" I asked curiously, and giving me an excuse to distract Cosette.

"The guy right there," she said impatiently, looking at the guy entering the dining hall. Nick had curly short hair and played the guitar. Other than that, I didn't know much about him. Just the conversations Rachel would have with Nick, as Rachel would tell us.

"Isn't that the guy who you've been texting?" Cosette asked.

"Sh," Rachel looked at us all panicked.

"What?" I asked.

"People might hear," she whispered, pointedly looking at Hunter and Rose walking in front of us.

"Oh, please," Cosette said rolling her eyes.

"We know you like him," I cared to whisper, looking in her big eyes.

"I don't like him," she denied but with a smile on her face.

"Just keep telling yourself that," I said with a laugh; which then earned me a smack on the shoulder from Rachel. Rachel's been talking to Nick over the summer, and we all know she likes him. But she would never admit it. Oh, well.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Thank you for the reviews from the previous chapters. I'm glad you liked the little event I plotted for them--the closet.  
I'm so sorry I waited this long to update but school started and I had a TON of homework.  
I know that isn't an excuse but I'm sorry.  
_

_I hope you guys like this chapter--6 pages long on my Word. I don't believe this is my best writing; this chapter is a bit simplistic based on the words I used.  
I tried to do as much description and everything but next chapter has a very CUTE plot I know you guys will enjoy! GUARENTEE!  
*cough* Zach and Crystal!!! *cough* Flirting....*cough*_

_;)_

_Review and I'll try my best to update._


	17. Chapter 17: You Think I'm Pretty?

**CHAPTER 17: You Think I'm Pretty?**

I ate my dinner in silence, partly because I tried to satisfy my starving stomach as I listened to the table's multiple conversations. Somebody was talking about this one show on The CW, there was another conversation about soccer. Another about what they did over the summer.

"Did we have any Spanish homework?" Rachel asked me, bringing me out of my dejected state. I slowly looked up from my plate, and across at her. She had a slight panic in her brown eyes as she waited for my answer.

"No," I answered, shaking my head. A look of relief came upon Rachel's face. I looked down at my plate, twirling some pasta on my fork. Then something hit my elbow, making me lose my hold on my fork. I looked towards my right to see Cosette.

"Sorry," Cosette apologized with a smile as she moved back her elbow. I forced a smile back before she resumed her conversation with Zach, whom was sitting on her other side.

So I've got to admit, the other reason why I was eating my dinner in silence was because of Cosette. I was slightly annoyed, yet I don't know why. Which made me even more frustrated and annoyed. Just the fact that I was about to sit down in my chair, ready to dig into my pasta when Cosette just had to ask me to switch seats with her. My friends were just settling in their chairs too, so nobody thought anything weird about Cosette wanting to change seats. I was content with moving a seat down; I mean it wasn't a big deal. But when I settled in my new seat, Zach settled in the chair next to the seat I just gave up.

Don't get me wrong, we didn't have like assigned or designated seating at our table. We just sat wherever we wanted. But I was clearly about to sit in the seat I chose for that night, but Cosette took it. I hated how I felt, when I realized I would have sat next to Zach during dinner. Seriously, it's just dinner. I shouldn't get all worked up about it but no. No, my mind wasn't cooperating with my logic.

So on one side of the table, I ended up sitting with Stephanie on my left. Cosette was on my right and Zach on her right. Plus Hunter on Zach's right.

I mentally shook my head to rid me of the annoying thoughts. I finished my pasta, looking up from my plate.

"So, I tried calling you," Stephanie stated, looking at me. Uh, oh.

"When?" I asked dumbly. I placed my elbow on the table, resting my check on my fist.

"When we were at the boys' dorm," she answered, before eating a spoonful of her own pasta.

"Oh, you did? I guess I didn't hear it," I said with an innocent smile.

"So, where were you?" Stephanie asked me out of boredom. But I saw a hint of curiosity.

"I was with Damien, Rose, and Ty. And Hunter and Zach," I said truthfully and vaguely.

"Oh," she said looking at me. I didn't dare look away from her outlined and eyeshadowed eyes. It looked as if she wanted to ask me more questions but thankfully Rachel interrupted her.

"You're taking Algebra II Honors, right?" Rachel asked me. I looked across to see Rachel taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, aren't you too?" I asked relieved for the distraction.

"No way. I'm just taking regular," she answered as if it were obvious. She flipped her hair away from her shoulder and a sly grin appeared on her face. I instantly narrowed my eyes at her, Rachel was always up to something.

"So that means you can help me with my math homework," Rachel suggested with a nod of her head. I laughed.

"You already need help?" I asked with a hint of disbelief. It's still only the first week of school. Can you believe that? Dang, this week is going by ever so slowly.

"No, I'm just talking about the future," she replied with a laugh of her own.

"Yeah, I'll help you," I reassured her with a smile.

~*~

"You're a good actor," Zach complimented me with a slight smile as he surprisingly appeared beside me.

"Oh, hey," I said shocked to see him. Those were our first words we exchanged since the boys dorm. We didn't even talk during dinner, partly because I wasn't in the mood to talk and the fact that Zach was talking with Cosette and Grant.

My heart beat slowed its pace back to normal after being startled by Zach. During the whole dinner, I was half listening and participating in a few conversations. For some reason I couldn't pull myself out of my dejected state. Honestly, I was a bit tired too. I could feel my calf muscles tightening after the ridiculous excercise conditioning the tennis coach made us do today.

My friends and I were heading back to our dorm room and the guys were tagging along to the girls dorm. The sky was already dark and you can see a half moon if you tilted your head up. A few stars were twinkling against the black background of the sky.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused, after registering what Zach said.

"You're a good actor," he repeated, looking me in the eyes, "With the whole 'Sam' thing." Confusion vanished from my face and understanding replaced it.

I scoffed and said truthfully, "Oh my gosh. My heart was pounding like so fast. I thought Sam would figure out it was us." Zach stuck his hands in his front jeans pocket and a slight smiled formed on his face at my confession.

As I finished saying that, I looked around us to see if any of our friends were around to hear me. Luckily, we were behind the rest of our friends. I spotted Rose and Rachel talking with Grant and Hunter. Cosette was with Stephanie and Devin. And of course Leah was walking with Jacob and Michael. We walked the few steps, entering the lobby of the dorm.

Zach laughed, "At least we fooled him."

I agreed, relief evident in my voice, "Thank goodness."

I noticed the rest of my friends chattering with the guys as they started climbing the stairs. _Seriously?_, I couldn't help asking myself. Isn't anyone else tired from the day, like me? Doesn't anyone just want to rest?

I glanced at the clock in the lobby. To my surprise it was only 8:30. We were in the middle of the lobby, when I stoppped walking. I turned back to Zach and corrected him, "_You're_ a good actor."

"Who said I was acting the whole time?" Zach said with a smirk on his face. I stared at him, taking in the words. The smirk vanished from his face as he continued, "I did mean it when I said you were pretty."

_Mental gasp!_ Did I just hear him right?? Is he trying to play with my head?

Butterflies instantly started going crazy in my stomach and I could feel my self flush and smile. My heart beat a few more paces faster. I looked him in the eyes, to see him staring right back at me. He looked at me, not with a cocky or flirty expression I expected to see. From the look on his very attractive face, I knew he was serious.

I opened my mouth, not even knowing what I was about to say, when a voice interrupted us.

"Zach, Crystal," Grant's voice called from the bottom of the stairs. We both looked away from each other, towards the staircase.

"You guys coming?" Grant asked, motioning to the stairs. A piece of Grant's bronze hair fell into one of his eyes.

"Of course," I answered, walking over to him without a glance towards Zach. I was still a bit flushed from what Zach said and I honestly didn't know how to react. I heard Zach's footsteps follow behind me. My heart beat still beat fast, and I hoped Grant wouldn't notice it as I passed by him on the stairs.

"I'm going to head back," Zach's voice came from behind me. I turned around, only on the fourth stair to see Zach looking at Grant; Grant on the first stair and Zach still on the main level.

"Seriously?" Grant asked with disbelief. Grant crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah," Zach answered simply with a shrug.

"Alright, see you later," Grant replied immediately with a tone as if Zach was making a mistake. He then turned away from Zach and headed up the stairs, passing me. I didn't move from my spot on the stairs, slightly befuddled from the different emotions that were running through me. I was slightly sad that Zach was going, and I wanted to smack myself in the forehead for feeling sad. I shouldn't feel sad in the first place.

"Are you tired?" I found myself asking Zach, thinking that was the only explanation on why he would want to go back and not hang out with his friends. Plus it was only 8:30. I stepped down the steps and stood in front of him on the main floor. I looked up at him. My heart was still beating abnormally.

"Yeah," he admitted with a slight smile.

"Me too," I laughed, "I bet it's because of the whole 'Sam' thing and being stuck in the closet." He looked at me as I laughed and recalled the crazy memory.

"You're not mad?" Zach's face was serious.

"Mad? Why?" I asked confused. He looked at me, trying to observe my face before explaining.

"When you practically blamed me for the 'Sam' thing," he ended with a carefree smile. He didn't sound hurt or looked hurt by the smile on his face.

"I didn't blame you," I corrected him, still creasing my eyebrows. I crossed my arms over my chest, slightly intrigued.

"Sure sounded like it. When you said it was my fault that Sam stayed in the hallway," he argued. I looked him in the eyes to see a bit of amusement.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that," I defended myself with a smile. "And besides you've got to admit that because you let him know he was in there with a girl, he stayed." He looked away from my eyes as he defended himself.

"He was on my nerves. And when he started flirting with you," he trailed off. He then looked me in the eyes, "I had to say something."

"I don't blame you," I said with a sigh, knowing how annoying Sam was. After I said this his second reason shocked me as I comprehended his words. Wait. When he started flirting with me? I gasped mentally. Was that really one of his two reasons for telling off Sam? Another mental gasp. Did it actually bother him that Sam looked at me that way? Another mental gasp. Why?

Then I felt myself smile slightly as I guessed the reason.

"So you're not mad," Zach stated.

"No," I laughed as butterflies went crazy.

"That's good," he said with a smile, looking me in the eye. I suddenly felt really light. I didn't feel in my dejected state anymore.

"Just mad and annoyed at Sam," I said, with a disgusted tone as I said the guy's name. "At least I don't see him around school. Or at least I don't think I do," I said the second part mostly to myself. Zach laughed, interrupting myself from trying to figure out if I've seen him around. I looked up at him to see amusement in his face as he looked at me. Warmth grew inside me as his brown eyes stared into mine.

I unwillingly smiled back, failing to keep those butterflies from flying. Then I remembered him telling me how he thought I was pretty. I looked away from him, not wanting to smile even bigger than I already was. And I desperately wanted to say something to him about that comment, but I didn't even know how.

I ended up saying, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I looked back at him, and lifted my arms for a hug. He wrapped his arms around my lower back, and I wrapped mine around his shoulders.

"Yeah," he said into my ear. Then with a shock, I knew what I was about to say. I guess my sub consciousness was thinking of the right remark or at least _a_ remark since Zach said his comment. As we pulled away from the quick, friendly hug I asked him with a dorky smile on my face, "You think I'm pretty?"

He looked straight at me with a smile threatening to form on his face. He quickly glanced down at his shoes as he chuckled. Zach looked back up at me with the smile on his face. I stared into his warm brown eyes as he breathed, "Yeah."

My heart skipped a bit and I believe my stomach did a 180 flip.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I just realized that I must be in a good mood for updating three of my stories this week. Not to mention that I updated three chapters for my story, My Life Can't Get Any Better, in less than two days. If you guys haven't read my other two stories, I hope you give them a try._

_I really hope you guys liked this chapter because I definately did. This may be my favorite chapter for this story. :)_

_I absolutely adore Zach! Who doesn't? _

_I'm requesting at least three reviews!  
C'mon you guys could do that, right?  
How about at least three reviews for Zach?!  
:]_


	18. Chapter 18: I Couldn't Resist

**Chapter 18: I Couldn't Resist**

I watched Rose pick out her outfit for tomorrow as I lay on my stomach on my single bed. I sighed as I grabbed my pillow, bringing it underneath my chin. I rested my chin on the pillow as I watched her hold out two different tank tops. She cocked her head towards the side as she debated which one to wear tomorrow.

I glanced towards my clock and it read 10:00. The guys, who tagged along with us towards our dorm, finally left around 9:30. We hung out in Leah's room, talking and listening to music.

I only planned to stay there with everyone for a few minutes and head back towards my room but I ended up staying for thirty minutes. Blame Grant for entertaining everyone.

Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship was playing on Leah's iPod and Grant started to sing along with it, once in a while he sang directly at me with a goofy grin.

I'd start laughing with the other girls as we stared up at Grant, amused. The other guys Hunter, Devin, Jacob, and Michael had dumbfounded looks on their faces.

I laughed at the memory of Grant singing along to the song.

_"I make them good girls go bad…" Grant started singing when he realized what the song that blasted through Leah's stereo. _

_"__You were hanging in the corner with your 5 best friends," he sang as he looked at Leah, then Cosette. _

_I heard Hunter laugh beside me and I shared a smile with him. He just shook his head at the sight of Hunter and he looked at me with his blue eyes. He leaned over and stated, "You'll have to get used to this. Grant sometimes has his moments." _

_I let out a laugh and turned back to Grant to see him nodding his head as he sang along. At that moment, he sang, "I make them good girls go…"_

_Grant stopped singing as Leighton Meester's solo came on, "I know your type…"_

_He looked expectantly at the girls, encouraging them to sing Leighton's part._

_"Yeah, you're that guy I'd be stupid to trust," I sang along with a goofy grin on my face. Everyone turned their eyes away from Grant and towards me with amused smiles on their faces. I couldn't help but let out a laugh before resuming, "You make me want to lose control"_

_Grant smiled at me with an amused smile before singing, "She was so shy…"_

_"I make them good girls go bad…" Grant sang as he directed his eyes towards me, expecting me to sing Leighton's upcoming line._

_"I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends," I sang to Leighton's part, causing a satisfied smile to form on Grant's face. _

_"I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist…" I continued._

_When the bridge came on, the other girls decided to pitch in when Leighton's part came on. I stopped singing, deciding to give my friends the opportunity to sing. Leah was rolling her eyes but sang along anyways. Even Stephanie was singing along._

_I glanced over at the guys to see amused smiles on their faces, enjoying the show. Every now and then my friends would burst out laughing._

"Alright. Where were you tonight?" Rose demanded, interrupting my memory. I looked up to see her situated on her bed.

"What do you mean?"

Rose gave me a blank look. "After you left Damien's room you were gone for like thirty minutes. And when we were ready to go to the dining hall you weren't to be found."

Rose added, "Stephanie and Leah said they tried calling you but you didn't pick up." Rose gave me a suspicious look and added again, "People were starting to get suspicious."

"Stephanie just asked where I was. And she didn't prod," I defended myself.

"All I know is that the girls were suspicious. They were probably talking with the guys and too busy ask you," Rose explained with an eye roll. I took a breath, readying myself to tell her the crazy story.

"Okay, so. After I left you in Damien's room and I went with Hunter into his room," I started. I launched into the detail of Hunter's intention to stay with me until Zach came out of the shower. Then I told her about the couple that came in and how Zach hid us in the closet. As I told my story I saw a look of shock, surprise, and amusement in Rose's face. I told her how we were so close to one another the almost kiss, receiving a look of shock and a slight squeal. I told her about how we got out of there and the whole…fake flirting in the hallway.

"Aw, you're blushing," Rose gushed.

I shot her a look and defended myself, "No I'm not."

"Yes you are," she sang.

"Only because you just had to squeal," I retorted back, receiving an eye roll. I continued with my story. I told her about Zach telling me he wasn't really acting and such.

"So, that's where you were when we were all up in Leah's room," Rose said with a smile. When Rose heard about how Zach told me he thought I was pretty, I received a look of "I-told-you-he-liked-you" look.

"So, now you believe me when I say he likes you?" Rose asked with a smile on her face.

I laughed, "Yeah. Now I believe you."

"So, do you like him?" she asked me. I sighed looking down at my pajama shorts.

"After what you told me and after what happened, I really do think I like him," I admitted sadly.

"Why do you say it as if you don't want to?" Rose asked.

I looked into her eyes and exclaimed frustrated, "Because I don't want to like him." And once I said those words, I knew it was true.

"But you basically said you do."

"What? When?" I asked exasperated.

"When you guys were just about to kiss," Rose explained.

I sighed, "Okay fine. But I don't want to like him."

"Why?" she asked gently.

I looked at her and I knew that the next few words were true. I didn't want to say it because it'd make me feel weak, or vulnerable, or even dramatic.

"I don't want to like him because that means I'll actually start liking him. And when I start to like him, I'm going to start falling for him. Hard. And what if he changes his feelings about me? Or what if he starts liking somebody else? Like…Leah?" I asked.

"Leah is the one who always gets the guys. And it's probably only a matter of time 'till she gets him too," I said.

"And besides, if I do start falling for him, and he does change his mind of whatever, I'm going to be hurt. And it'll be hard enough to try to get over him. Because it was hard enough just getting over Stephen. And I already have a closer relationship with Zach. So the getting over part will be even harder," I explained logically.

Rose sat next to me on my bed. I looked at her to see a slight, sad smile on her face.

"Crystal," she started as if talking to a daughter; it made me want to laugh but I didn't.

"It's okay to fall for somebody. That's the way life is. Life's about taking risks. You should go for it. Plus he's cute. And besides…I'll be here to help you get through it if it doesn't turn out the way you want it."

I smiled at her and hugged her tight. Rose was my best friend. And this just confirmed how much of a friend she was to me. Out of all my close friends, Rose was the one I held dearest to me. She's the one who I can always confess to; who I can trust.

"Thanks," I said pulling back.

"Always," Rose said with a sincere smile.

Then she looked at me, with a huge grin on her face. "I can't believe you guys almost kissed," she gushed.

"Can you at least be quiet?" I asked quietly, looked towards the door. We were speaking quietly but I was paranoid that some girl would hear her. Great, I'm acting like Rachel now. She rolled her eyes but flashed me an apologetic smile.

"I just can't believe it," she said with excitement in her voice. I laughed and hit my hand to my forehead. Embarrassing…

After a few seconds, I reluctantly looked up at her and dreaded seeing that big smile on her face.

"It defiantly was just an in-the-moment type thing," I whispered, explaining the almost kiss thing.

She opened her mouth in disbelief, "Are you serious? Do you _really_ expect me to believe that?"

"Well, yeah," I said with a 'duh'. "We were just so close to one another."

She sighed heavily and a bit dramatically. She replied unconvinced, "Just keep telling yourself that. And besides he already likes you. He already told you, you were pretty."

"So, what happened with you and Ty?" I asked, changing the subject towards her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well…" she started with a look in her eyes.

"Well what?" I grew anxious.

"We just basically talked. Just us," she said happily. Then she started in her story about what happened with her and Ty. She knew more about him and he knew more about her. And let's just say that from Rose's point of view, Ty might just like her. After her story, she went back in her bed.

"I'm so tired," I stated as I pulled the covers over me.

"Me too," she yawned as she was about to turn off the lights.

Then I heard a knock at our door. I sat up in bed, wrapping my covers around my shoulders. I watched Rose open the door, curious to see who it was.

She opened the door, and I was able to see…Zach.

"Um…hey," Zach greeted us with a smile. He looked at Rose then behind her—at me.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked suspiciously, standing in front of the doorway. I sat up straighter in my bed, and wrapped the covers around me tighter.

"Can I come in before some girls see me?" Zach asked Rose quickly. Rose stepped out of the way. Before closing the door, she stuck her head in the hall to see if there was anybody out there.

"Here's your phone," Zach said. He approached me and held out my cell.

"Oh my gosh. I didn't even notice I didn't have it," I said shocked as I slipped my arm out from the covers.

"Thanks," I said smiling up at him as I took it. I stood up from my bed, and walked over to my desk to stick it in the charger.

"How'd you know our room?" Rose asked curiously as she sat in her bed.

I turned around from my desk to see Zach taking a seat on the edge of my bed. I walked over and sat down, leaving at least two feet of space between us.

"Well…I came over here and I ran into Stephanie," Zach answered. I suddenly felt self conscious in my pajama shorts and my brother's UCLA shirt that was a size too big on me.

"So you asked her?" I asked, dreading the obvious answer. Great, it just had to be Stephanie; the queen of gossip.

"She asked me what I was doing over here—because you know how nobody is out during this hour," Zach looked at me, then at Rose.

"And I just said I needed to find you," Zach ended, looking at me with his brown eyes.

I looked at Rose to see her sigh. Rose and I both know that we'll be bombarded by questions from Stephanie.

"Oh, well. Thanks," I said, looking back at him. Then I noticed how adorable he looked in his white v-neck shirt. A slight pang hit my chest. I just fell for him hard.

"No problem," he said with an easy smile of his, oblivious to my thoughts towards him.

Then he got up from my bed. He walked over to the door and before opening it he said, "See you guys tomorrow."

He opened the door halfway and I watched his back as he slinked past it, softly closing the door behind him. I tore my gaze at the empty door and Rose and I just stared at each other. But Rose was the first to break.

"He likes you," she started to sing-song with a grin on her face.

I smiled in spite of myself and I felt butterflies go crazy inside me.

"Rose, stop," I begged.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"Let's just go to sleep," I said as I got up from my bed and turned off the lights.

"Fine," she said grudgingly as I heard her move around her bed to find a comfortable position.

I lay down in my bed and stared that the ceiling. I smiled but I couldn't help think optimistic and pessimistic thoughts. Okay, so maybe Zach does like me. Gosh, this doesn't happen to me. No guy has ever really liked me; well not that I know of.

A feeling of happiness washed over me, just thinking that a guy actually liked me. And I kind of liked him back too. But then a feeling of dread filled me. What if Zach changes his mind? What if he really doesn't like me, and he just acts that way around me? It may be a matter of time before he starts liking somebody else…I know this is too good to be true.

As I was thinking these thoughts, Rose's voice interrupted them.

"Don't worry. Just go for it," Rose said to me. I stayed silent as I continued to stare up at the dark ceiling.

"Don't think about it. I'm telling you, you already have him. He totally likes you, but whatever happens, happens," she said gently. What she didn't know was what I was thinking at that moment. It's not I already have him. He already has me; he got me hooked and I don't believe I could be let free now. I couldn't resist my feelings for him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter because I definately did! Zach is such a cutie! Haha._

_I hope you guys liked this chapter too. I actually just got the idea to add in the 'Grant' thing.  
This chapter was originally just in the bedroom and I wasn't going to talk about what the girls and guys did.  
But I added that in so you got a little view of what happened. I think I made a good choice. Get a bit more personality from Grant._

_Review! Tell me what you think!  
At least three reviews._


	19. Chapter 19: Pretty, Gorgeous

**Chapter 19: Pretty, Gorgeous**

"I don't get why they decide to transfer me into your class at the last minute," Hunter stated with a disbelieving shake of his head.

"Yeah, really stupid. You get transferred into any other new classes?" I asked as I walked beside him out of our math class. Apparently Hunter—and or course the new student transfers—were still trying to get into the right classes, so he's been switching in and out of classes this whole week. Today, he came into my math class like five minutes before the bell that ended the period.

"No. I think my schedule will be permanent now," he shrugged as we made our way down the hallway, passing by our peers.

"That's good…" I commented a bit distractedly as my eyes helplessly roamed the mass of students in the hallway. I couldn't lie to myself; I wanted to catch a glimpse of Zach. I didn't even know if he was in this building, he could be across the campus for all I knew.

Rose and I woke up late this morning and we weren't able to catch breakfast with the rest of our group. We ended up grabbing a quick bowl of cereal down in the girls' kitchen that was located on the second floor of our dorm.

"What's your next class?" I asked, looking back at Hunter to see him looking ahead. He down casted his blue eyes towards me.

"English," he answered. Before he could continue what he was going to say, we heard someone call his name from behind us.

We both stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around; forcing our peers to walk around us as they shot us annoyed looks.

I spotted those piercing brown eyes looking over at us, and I tried desperately to keep the bit of excitement that bubbled up inside me.

Zach made his way easily through the crowd, approaching both of us.

"Hey," he greeted us both. I smiled back at him when Hunter greeted him back. All three of us just stood there in the middle of hallway in what became a rare, awkward silence.

We all stared at each other; the only thing I could think about at that moment was what happened with Zach last night.

"I don't know how this became awkward," Hunter said interrupting the silence, creasing his eyebrows at the fact, "But I'm going to go. See you guys at lunch."

Zach and I watched Hunter leave, continuing down the hallway. I felt Zach's eyes on me so I turned towards him. My heart pounded as he looked at me with those adorable eyes.

"Hey Pretty," he greeted me again, observing my face.

"Hey," I said a bit breathlessly with a smile; warmth grew in me, remembering how he actually believes I'm pretty. Zach eyed me jokingly—probably taking in the smile that wouldn't remove itself off my face—but smiled back at me.

"What? I don't get a hey ….sexy or something?" Zach joked with smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him playfully. I think my heart melted by just standing by him.

"Sorry," I shrugged with a smug smile on my face. Zach frowned.

"We better get going before we're tardy to second period," I stated before taking a step down the hallway. Zach walked beside me as we continued down the hallway and out the doors, revealing the campus.

"I didn't know you had first period near my class," I mused after a few moments of silence. I glanced over at him.

"You don't know a lot of things," he merely stated, all the while looking straight ahead. I playfully gasped, causing him to look down at me. I saw in those brown eyes of his that he wanted me to argue; he looked at me expectantly with a patient smile on face.

"Jerk," was all I sputtered out. I pushed him on the shoulder, creating a few feet gap between us. He looked over at me and simply laughed.

I rolled my eyes as I continued my way to the next building. I didn't bother to close the gap between us and walk beside him. And he didn't bother either. We ended up glancing back at one another at moments, as a few people walked in the gap we created between us.

I snuck a glance towards him to see him already staring at me. He let out a laugh. I looked away with a smile. We walked a few yards before I looked over again. After a few seconds of watching him looking straight ahead, he looked over at me. He smiled smugly at me before I rolled my eyes playfully.

We walked a few more yards before I felt that weird feeling that somebody was watching me. I glanced over to see Zach staring at me. He winked.

I stifled a giggle before I returned my attention to where I was going. Heat was spreading across my cheeks. After making sure that the blush had vanished from my cheeks, I looked over at Zach once again.

He was staring at me and winked again, a smirk on his face. My heart skipped a beat and again I stifled a laugh. I playfully narrowed my eyes at him before looking ahead of me. I almost ran into a guy heading my way.

"Sorry," I quickly apologized to the guy who didn't bother to look back as he continued down the path at a fast walk.

Zach's laugh filled my ears and I looked over at him to see him watching me amused. It was obvious he saw the little run in I almost had. I stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to chuckle and shake his head before he looked away.

Eventually Zach and I entered another building side by side.

"Well, this is my class," I stated as I turned to him as we approached my classroom door. "Where's your class?"

"Down the hall and up the stairs," he answered with a nod towards that direction. A few students walked around us because we stopped in the middle of the hall. I moved towards the wall as Zach followed so he stood in front of me.

"So, didn't see you at breakfast this morning," Zach stated from his position in front of me, blocking out the noise and chatter of the hallway. It was just me and him. Just looking into those eyes of his made me anxious inside. Something caught my eye from behind Zach. Spiky black hair….blue eyes….red shirt.

A noise instantly escaped my throat.

"What is it?" Zach asked curiously, noticing I was staring behind him and not at him.

"Sam," I muttered bitterly at the same time Zach caught sight of the guy who made out with a girl in Hunter's room, forcing Zach and I to hide out in Hunter's closet. Yeah, not an experience I would have ever imagined would happen in my life.

"So are you friends with him or something?" I asked curiously, pulling Zach's attention back towards me.

He looked down at me and answered, "Well, we did go to the same high school. We worked on a few projects here and there."

"Is he always a jerk or was it just last night?" I asked, as my eyes followed Sam as he went up the stairs, disappearing. I didn't realize how relieved I was to see Sam out of my sight. Good thing he didn't catch sight of Zach and me. Sam just gave me the creeps.

"Sometimes he can be," Zach admitted, forcing me to pull my eyes back to his. He looked down at me amused. "So, you tell any of your friends about the little…incident that happened last night?" he asked, referring to our closet hide-out.

"No…well just Rose," I answered his question with a nod. "You?" I asked suspiciously.

"I told Grant."

"What'd he say?"

"He laughed and said of course it would happen to me," Zach laughed as he tilted his head back a bit. I laughed along with him, disguising the bit of fear that appeared. What exactly did Zach tell Grant? I told Rose the story with information about my feelings towards Zach. But what did Zach have to say…about me?

"He's not going to tell anyone right?" I had to ask, a bit of nervousness in my voice. Zach looked at me with a bit of concern. He didn't answer me for a moment as he just observed my eyes; all the while I held my breath.

"No he won't but what are you so scared of? That people will find out?" Zach asked seriously as he tried to figure me out.

"Well…." I stated hesitantly, breaking eye contact with Zach. I let out a sigh as I admitted, "Yes."

"Why?"

I looked at Zach to see creased eyebrows, a slight of amusement in those eyes. He was intrigued.

"And you're telling me I don't know anything? You don't know anything," I retorted jokingly, causing confusion on Zach's face. "It's obvious that my friends wouldn't…expect something like what happened last night to happen to me. I guess I'm usually on the low profile sort of thing. If my friends found out, they'd make a bit deal out of it." I told the truth…well partly.

"Low profile thing huh?" Zach asked amused. I narrowed at my eyes at him, sending the message that it'd be a bad choice to mock me.

"We'll talk later," Zach laughed. "I better go before I'm late to class." He made a point of looking around the almost deserted hallway.

"Yeah, don't want you getting a detention," I teased.

"Of course, because then that'd be bad news for you since I know you want to hang out with me after school."

"Shut up," I deadpanned as I took a step away from the wall, expecting Zach to give me room to head to class. Apparently he didn't.

I found myself looking up at Zach, only a few inches between our faces. The surprise of his adorable brown eyes took my breath. The close proximity of our faces. His minty wintergreen breath on my face. My heart pounded.

He blinked and I was able to see every one of his eyelashes.

"We'll talk later gorgeous," he stated as he stepped away from me. All I could do was smile as he sent me one last fleeting look before heading down the hallway, towards the stairs.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I hope you guys liked this chapter. I honestly don't think this is the best chapter but this story really needed an update. _

_I wrote this chapter today because I felt like the original chapter 19 wasn't good enough. It had been a while since I wrote for this story so when I checked back at the chapter that was written, it didn't sound very well written. I tried to re-edit it but it was to much of a hassle. I'll be re-editing it though, but I really wanted to update today so I wrote this chapter. _

_What do you guys think? About Zach? Crystal? Hunter? _

_I totally love how Zach calls her Pretty and Gorgeous. Haha. :D I just love Zach._

_What would you guys like to read next? Any ideas? _

_REVIEW! _


	20. Chapter 20: Why Me?

Chapter 20:

_"I looked up at him, taking in the line of his chin, his eyes and long lashes, the way his fingers were already brushing a bit of my hair off my face, entwining themselves in the strands there." _

I couldn't help but let out a sigh as I closed the book in my hands, making sure to keep a finger on the page so I wouldn't be able to lose my spot. My eyes glanced out the window, taking in the bright sun from above.

Teenagers were walking down the paths to their dorms, the office, the dining hall for a snack.

It was beating hot outside; not a surprise in sunny southern California. Not to mention it was the end of September already. Three weeks of school have already passed by in a sort of a blur.

I leaned my head slowly against the wall behind me, taking in the silence encompassing me with bits of noise of feet shuffling against the carpet; the click-clack of the keyboard as a few number of teenagers were typing away on the library computers. If I strained hard enough and held my breath, I could probably hear the noise of book pages being turned or books being removed and put back onto the many bookshelves in the school library.

Weird as it may seem, I loved this place. I loved the library as I sat silently and comfortably in my nook. I sort of claimed this part of the library because I always seemed to find myself here, sitting in the alcove in one of the many corners of the library. My alcove had a cushioned bench and I was able to read my books thanks to the sun shining through the window on my side.

This place gave me an escape from the pressures and stress of life; family; friends.

Speaking of friends, they were all probably hanging out with the guys. Either at the guys' dorm or the girls' dorm.

It was Saturday and knowing me, I woke up late and I was able to slink into the library without being caught by my friends. But of course my absence didn't go by unnoticed because I've received a few calls on my cell from my close friends except for Rose, my best friend. Apparently Rose went out today with her parents, shopping and what not. Lucky her.

But I ignored the persistent vibration of my cell in my shorts pocket, knowing I just wanted to be alone for a while.

Living at a boarding school had its many perks but one of the downsides were that you didn't really have time to be just by yourself. You're always surrounded by your friends, all day and all night. I'm not saying that's a bad thing; I mean who doesn't want to hang out with friends?

It's just that for me, I like to have my space. Unlike some people, I don't mind being alone and don't feel embarrassed or scared to walk around campus or stay in the library by myself. I don't care if people see me and think of me as a loner. I have friends but I just like to have time to myself.

I casted my attention back onto the book in my hands--a pleasure reading book--and continued to read.

_"...he leaned down and put his lips to mind, kissing me..."_

I stuck my finger in the book, keeping my page, as I once again closed the book in my hands. Again, I couldn't help but let out a somewhat frustrated sigh.

This book wasn't doing any good for me right then. I usually read books to just get my mind off of things and one of the many things that were pestering my mind was no other than...Zach.

It's been three weeks--as I've said before--and I can't ignore my growing crush on Zach. Because we lived in a boarding school, that gave me the opportunity to see Zach practically all day. We had two classes together, and I was able to see him at almost every meal of the day.

But don't get the wrong impression. My friends and I have gotten to know all the boys real well, and real fast. And vice versa for the boys. Let me not forget that Leah is now in a relationship with Devin.

Some people may say that three weeks is pretty fast for a relationship but because we're attending a boarding school, that gives us the opportunity to hang out with the guys almost all the time.

I opened up my book and made sure to remember the page number I was on. I stood up from my comfortable position in my alcove and walked down the many aisles and rows of bookshelves.

As I walked past bookshelves, my eyes glanced over at the other students who decided to stay in the library on a Saturday.

Girl I've never seen before; boy with glasses; guy from my math class last year....Nobody special.

But just as my eyes glanced over a guy, I felt my heart stop and my hopes escalate.

The guy had his back turned towards me and I took in his dark brown hair. But just as fast, my heart plummeted when the guy turned around and I realized it wasn't Zach.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I continued my way down the aisles; shaking my head.

This is what having a crush does to you! You start hoping or maybe even hallucinating that your crush will just appear out of nowhere. And it was a pretty big hope for me to think that I'd see Zach in the library; on a Saturday.

As I turned into an aisle, I found myself surrounded by rows and rows of books. Bookshelves in front of me; bookshelves in back of me. I scanned the titles and finally found the spot for the book I was reading.

I forgot to bring my I.D. card so I couldn't check out the book that I was able to read about half of. I was too lazy to walk back to my dorm and retrieve my I.D. card, so I decided to just come back another time and check it out again.

Just then my cell phone started to vibrate in my shorts pockets. I flipped open my phone, expecting it to be another call from my friends--that I clearly ignored--but was surprised to see Carson's name.

"Hey," I greeted into the cell as I stood in the middle of the aisle. My eyes absentmindedly scanned the many book titles.

"How's my little sister doing?" Carson's warm voice came through the phone.

"Pretty good," I laughed. "What's up?"

"I called to see if you're free tomorrow for me to drop by and take you out somewhere to eat."

"Lunch or dinner?" I asked, lowering my voice as I remembered I was in the library.

"Lunch," Carson's answer was automatic.

"How come? What's the special occasion?" I joked, though I really did want to know why Carson would want to come visit me.

"Why is it hard to believe I just want to see my favorite sister?" Carson laughed.

"I'm your only sister," I deadpanned.

"I just wanted to catch up on things," Carson said way to casually. "Last time I saw you was at the end of summer."

Just like that, I knew what Carson was up to. I felt a sense of appreciation wash over me, knowing I had a caring older brother. But I couldn't ignore the pang in my heart and my objection to what Carson was going to bring up at our lunch tomorrow.

"I don't want to visit his grave," I whispered. I instantly felt tears prick my eyes. I titled my head so I looked up at the ceiling, trying to stop the tears from coming.

"Crystal," Carson pleaded gently.

"I just can't," I whispered brokenly. I felt a lump grow in my throat and tears flood my eyes. I hated how fast I got emotional about this.

"It'll be good for you," Carson said gently, as if his voice could instantly break me. "I'll be there with you at his grave."

"I can't Carson," I said sternly, managing to make my voice sound strong.

Carson took a slow, audible breath before speaking.

"Crystal..." Carson started patiently, gently. "He would want you to come visit."

I let out a shaky breath and stared at nothing in particular; trying to distance myself. I didn't want to think about him or this situation.

"Crystal?" Carson's hesitant voice came through, noticing my silence.

"I have to go," I managed to say after collecting my voice, swallowing the huge lump that was in my throat.

"Alright," Carson sighed. "I'll call you when I come by for lunch."

"Okay," I whispered, feeling the lump in my throat slowly disappear.

"Love ya sis."

"Love ya bro," I couldn't help but laugh weakly. It was a what I liked to call a tradition Carson and I had created. Whenever either of us said 'love ya', the other always had to say it back.

I hung up my phone, sticking it back into my shorts pocket. I briefly closed my eyes, hoping my eyes won't look so watery. I collected myself quickly--probably in less that thirty seconds.

I let out a breath and felt better in that instant, putting all the emotional stuff behind me; in the back of my head so I wouldn't have to think about it--where it had always stayed.

I walked down the aisle I was in. As I turned the corner out of the aisle, I found myself surprisingly and unexpectantly looking at no other than....Zach.

"Hey, Gorgeous," Zach greeted me after we both shook off our surprise encounter.

No matter how many times he called me by the little nickname he gave me--whenever we were alone and just the two of us--I could never prevent the blush from coming onto my cheeks.

"Hey," I greeted back with a smile.

"What are you doing alone in the library on a Saturday?" Zach asked curiously as he leaned his shoulder against the wall, looking at me lazily. "Studying?'

My smiled turned into a frown as I glared at him. He had the balls to smile back at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I asked rhetorically. "I don't _always_ study."

With that I walked past him, leaving him there alone. He knew that he'd get me annoyed with that comment; like how he always found a way to annoy me.

As I walked down the carpeted aisle I could feel Zach's eyes on me. And just as I hoped he would, I heard his footsteps follow after me until he was walking by my side.

I looked over at him and he just had the decency to smile back at me, ignoring my glare. I turned away from him as I continued to walk down the aisle, finally making it back to my alcove. I sat down on the cushioned seating, leaving room for Zach as he sat down beside me.

I looked back at Zach and I suddenly found myself having a staring contest with him. I stared straight into those brown eyes of his and I could tell from how the corners of his eyes crinkled up ever so slightly he was trying to keep in his laughter; as was I, fighting the hint of a smile forming on my lips.

Now it wasn't really staring contest, more like a who-ever-laughs-first loses kind of contest.

I heard very distantly a book fall onto the floor but Zach and I didn't lose concentration as we continued to stare at each other. Though I was looking straight into his eyes, my eyes were able to observe that he was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. His dark brown hair in that occasional messy do.

Zach's one eyebrow raised, questioning me. And suddenly I couldn't take it anymore.

I let out a burst of laughter as I disconnected my eyes from his.

"Shh, Crystal," Zach hushed, exaggeratingly putting his index finger to his lips. "We're in a library."

"Oh, please," I retorted with an eye roll though I lowered my voice.

"Why do you always win?" I grumbled as I scooted further into the alcove so my back rested against the wall. I brought my legs up so I sat Indian style. The alcove wasn't too roomy so my knee ended up touching Zach's thigh.

"You just suck at these games," Zach answered. I rolled my eyes but ignored his comment.

"So, what were you doing in the library alone?" I questioned, creasing my eyebrows as I faced him. "I'd never imagine Zach in the library, of all places."

The smile of my lips grew wider as Zach shot me a glare.

"Don't judge me," Zach commented with amusement twinkling in his brown eyes. I just stared back him, expectantly.

"Well, all of us were in the boys' dorm," Zach informed, referring to all our friends. "Devin and Leah started kissing and Grant started to complain about PDA."

I let out a quiet laugh, able to perfectly picture Grant whining and complaining. Grant was just too funny.

"So, then Stephanie and Cosette suggested we all go to my room to leave Leah and Devin alone," Zach continued with a shrug. "And I ended up ditching all of them."

"So, you left Hunter and Grant with Steph and Cosette?" I assumed. I absentmindedly gathered my dark wavy hair over to one side of my shoulder, running my fingers through the ends of my dark brown hair.

"Yeah, because if I stayed there it would probably have been torture," Zach casually stated, causing me to glare at him.

I loved how Zach and I were so comfortable with each other. Especially since that one incident when we were in hiding in the closet because of that couple making out, we've had this weird friendship due to the fact of the really...unusual experience. And plus, how many people can say they were hiding in a closet?

"Don't be so mean," I scolded, though I couldn't help but slightly agree with him. And I knew exactly where he was coming from.

Because Zach and I had a good and comfortable relationship, I knew that he thought Stephanie talked too much--which was true, she is the gossiper of the group--and Cosette....well Cosette was just the baby of the group. When Zach confided in me, he didn't really specifically say he didn't like Cosette but that Stephanie could talk a lot; too much for his liking.

"I'm not saying anything," Zach replied with his hands raised in innocence.

"Yeah, you better not have been saying anything." I glared at him playfully, causing him to crack a smile.

"Or what?" By now he was grinning like a little boy. So cute.

"Or I'll beat you up, that's what," I said matter-of-factly, letting out a laugh at my oh, so mean threat. Yeah, right.

"Ooh," Zach said amusingly, "Crystal beat me up? Wow. Can't wait to see that day come."

"Hey," I complained, swatting him in the arm with a frown on my face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Zach replied casually, sending me a smile before standing up.

"Sure," I drawled out as I watched him. Catching me off guard, I see Zach start walking away. From me.

"Hey, where are you going?" I spoke, sitting up.

Zach turned around and let out a laugh.

"Vending machine. C'mon," Zach motioned over to me. Before I could say anything, he turned back and started walking again.

I frowned at Zach's back before he left my view, turning a right towards the vending machines which were located near the bathrooms in the back of the library. I let out a sigh as I followed after him.

Next thing I knew I was standing in front of the vending machine next to Zach as he retreived the bag of M&Ms that fell from the machine.

"You want some?" Zach offered as he popped in a few into his mouth, glancing at me.

I shook my head just as Zach's cell started vibrating in his pocket. His eyes disconnected with mine as he pulled out his cell, checking the screen.

"Well...maybe just one." I changed my mind as I eyed the chocolate in his hands. Zach looked up from his cell and laughed.

"Here." Zach offered the M&M bag which I happily took.

"Hold on," Zach spoke to get my attention as I poured a bit into my hand. "Grant's calling me."

I nodded my head right before I popped the handful of M&Ms into my mouth.

"Hey," Zach greeted into the phone as he held his empty palm towards me. I poured out a big of the chocolate pieces into his hand before I absentmindedly popped some more pieces into my own mouth.

My eyes grazed over the surroundings of the library, taking in the bookshelves and study tables, as Zach spoke to Grant. I wasn't paying any attention to what Zach was saying to Grant which was why I was startled when Zach appeared right beside me.

"Are you eating all my candy?" Zach asked accusingly.

"Um..." I trailed off, as I quickly swallowed the rest of the chocolate in my mouth. I gulped. "No...."

Zach narrowed his eyes at me before reaching for the M&M bag in my hands. He poured the rest of the M&Ms into his hand...which wasn't a lot. He stared at the few pieces of chocolate in his hands before looking up at me accusingly.

I let out a laugh.

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly, glancing from the pieces in his hand to him.

"Mhm," Zach nodded as he popped the rest into his mouth. "And I thought you were only going to have one."

"Yeah, well you know me," I spoke up with a suggesting smile. "Can't resist chocolate."

"Of course," Zach laughed as we started down the aisle. "You and chocolate are like this," Zach stated, crossing his right index and middle finger together.

I shrugged as if I couldn't help it.

"So, what's up with Grant?" I asked as I looked over at him to see him scratching the back of his neck.

"He just asked where I was."

"And you told him you were at the library?" I asked dubiously.

"Yeah, and he didn't believe me one bit," Zach laughed. "Thinks I'm up to something bad."

I let out a laugh and shook my head.

"You actually never told me exactly why you're here in the library."

"I ditched the others and went to find you of course," Zach smiled down at me, nudging my arm with his elbow. In spite of myself, I smiled back.

Just then I glanced ahead and in instinct I turned a sharp left into an aisle of books.

"What are you doing?" Zach asked as if I had lost my mind. He stood where I left him, clearly in the open.

Oh my goodness. He's going to be seen.

I walked over to him, making sure I was still covered behind the bookshelf.

"I saw Sam," I whispered. "And I don't think he saw me."

I peeked my head out and looked around and saw Sam near one of the computers.

"See? Sam's right there," I whispered as I nodded over to where Sam was.

"How come you hate Sam so much?" Zach asked amusingly, looking over at Sam also. Zach definitely knew why I disliked Sam but of course, he just had to act clueless.

Just then Sam turned around and I instinctively took a hold of Zach's wrist and yanked him into the aisle with me.

"Whoa!" escaped Zach's lips at my sudden yank of his arm. I let go of his wrist once he was standing in front of me, out of sight from Sam.

"Dang, you--"

"Why are you so loud?" I demanded whispered, interrupting him.

"Why are you so dramatic?" Zach asked, lowering his voice.

"I'm not dramatic. I'm just trying to avoid Sam but you," I waved my hand at him, "are talking so loud."

"What's the big deal if he sees you?" Zach asked a playful smile on his face as he acted like he didn't know. I glared at him. And just because I felt like it, I swatted him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Zach demanded playfully but loudly that caused me to smack him in the bicep again.

"Zach," I practically said exasperated, shooting him a stare. "You can get so annoying at times."

With that I glared at him and left, walking down the aisle to turn into another one so I'll still be hidden from Sam; where ever he was.

But just then, when I turned the corner, leaving Zach behind....I found myself in front of Sam.

"Hey," Sam greeted me with a smile that was meant to win me over....though it didn't. I slightly frowned up at him.

Alright, sure he was cute...maybe even very attractive but after my little run ins with him since the day Zach and I hid in the closet Sam has been....a freakin' pervert! Well, actually he was a player. And I just don't like people like that.

"Hi," I greeted back, though not as warmly. Apparently Sam interpreted my cold greeting that I was sad.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, a hint of concern sparking in those bright blue eyes of his. I wasn't able to reply right away because of the shock of Sam's actual concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I confirmed, my eyebrows creasing up at him.

"Oh, because I just thought you weren't over Zach yet."

"What?" I asked truly confused. I stared up at him as if he were insane; which he was because what was he talking about?!

"Look I know you guys had this thing going on between you guys. And don't tell me otherwise because I asked Zach about you the other day and he says you guys are just friends."

"We are friends," I stated, confused as I tried to wrap my head around what Sam said.

"But I know you guys had a thing," Sam repeated with a shrug. "And word of advice, just try to get over it. Because he could practically get any girl he wants."

"Uh huh." By this time, I was slightly amused at Sam's blunt advice.

Of course Sam would have thought there was something going on between Zach and me due to the little closet incident and how Zach and I pretended to flirt with one another. I guess Zach and I were such good actors that Sam actually believed there was something going on...

Though I couldn't help but wish that there was something going on between Zach and me.

I heard footsteps from behind me, before I heard Zach's voice.

"Alright, alright," Zach stated. "I'll stop. I'm just messing with you...." Zach's voice trailed off as he noticed Sam.

I turned around, my back towards Sam now as I faced Zach. I watched Zach's eyes glance behind me towards Sam then back to me.

"Hey, I thought I saw you Zach," Sam spoke up from behind me. I stepped back, creating a small circle with Sam and Zach.

"Hey," Zach greeted with a nod. "What's up?"

Now that's the thing that confuses me the most. That day we hid in the closet, Zach seemed to have hated Sam. And after that, I've seen Zach speaking to Sam outside of class and stuff. Then now, Zach's acting all...cordial to Sam. Did Zach like Sam or not?

"Nothing much," Sam shrugged. "Supposed to meet a girl here."

I suppressed rolling my eyes, knowing Sam was a huge player. Or at least to me he was.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked Zach. "I'm surprised to see you here on a Saturday. That's why I wasn't so sure it was you that I saw."

I laugh escaped my lips as I shot Zach a pointed look. I'm not the only who thought it was surprising to see Zach in the library.

In return Zach chose to ignore me as he answered Sam.

"Yeah well, just came to see this girl over here." Zach cocked his head in my direction. I tried my hardest to suppress my smile...and blush.

"Wow, you must feel special," Sam stated to me.

"And why is that?" I asked, staring up at Sam.

"Zach doesn't do the library," Sam laughed.

"Yeah," I agreed with Sam. I observed Sam with his spiky dark hair; his bright blue eyes looking back at me. I would have been blind to not see Sam's small message in his eyes: Be careful with Zach.

But of course, I wasn't going to take Sam's advice. I didn't like Sam.

"Well, see you guys later," Sam stated as he took out his vibrating phone from his pocket. He nodded towards us before walking down the aisle.

"You ran into Sam on your own," Zach stated, turning towards me. "So don't blame me."

"But it is your fault," I smiled back innocently. "If it weren't for you being so annoying, I wouldn't have run into him."

"Of course," Zach said unconvinced. "Always blaming people other than yourself."

I pushed Zach on the shoulder, glaring at him.

"Let's get out of here," Zach suggested as he started walking down the aisle towards the entrance of the library.

"Where are we going?"

Zach glanced at me. "You'll see."

~*~

"Where the heck are you taking me?" I demanded as Zach and I walked further away from the campus buildings and out to the outskirts of the campus.

Zach ignored my question as he walked through the invisible path through the field of grass that surrounded our school.

"Are we going to get in trouble?" I asked concerned as I turned my head back towards the buildings.

"We're not trespassing," Zach stated.

"But you're taking me out to the middle of nowhere," I argued as I hurried my pace, walking beside Zach.

He chuckled.

"Are you still trying to find that golf course you've been looking for?" I wondered. "Are you taking me with you to try to find it?"

"No," Zach answered with a shake of his head. "Someplace better."

"Someplace better?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah," Zach nodded as he glanced over at me with a slight smile.

We continued to walk, who knows where, until we reached the tall oak trees that bordered the back of our campus.

"Seriously where are we going?" I whined.

And just then as I followed Zach to the oak trees, I saw myself looking out at a peaceful lake with its own dock. I walked beside Zach onto the wooden dock, hearing the birds chirping. It was like we walked into another world.

"I've been here before," I found myself saying, my eyes roaming around catching sight of the tall oak trees, the still lake water.

"Really?" Zach asked surprised, rotating his body to look at me. We stood at the edge of the dock.

"Yeah, our swim team usually has to practice in here," I answered, motioning to the still clear waters. "They had a competition last year and their coach made them practice here in the mornings."

"Huh."

I looked ahead, towards the horizon to see the clear blue sky, the far away hills. I took a breath of the fresh air.

From my peripheral, Zach took a seat at the edge of the dock with his feet hanging above the water.

"When did you find this place?" I asked as I lowered myself next to him. I looked down at my reflection in the water; his reflection right beside mine.

"A week ago," Zach stated as he leaned his arms behind him. I turned towards him, taking in this messy brown hair.

"It's nice huh?" I asked, taking in the silence. This place was such a difference between the loud dorms and buildings.

"Definitely," Zach stated as he turned to look straight at me.

My eyes took in his face, the forest surroundings around us. How…peaceful and comfortable Zach looked at that moment.

It puzzled me…to see Zach so different.

"What?" Zach finally asked after a moment of my staring at him.

"You confuse me." My honesty shocked both myself and Zach.

"And why's that?" Zach asked amusingly, a twinkle in his brown eyes.

"I don't know," I sighed, looking away and out onto the lake. "Sometimes I think I know you….but sometimes I don't."

"Well, if it makes you feel better you confuse me too."

I let out a laugh as I looked back over at him, catching his profile as he looked ahead.

"No, it's just that…" I trailed off, trying to take a grasp of the thoughts swirling in my head. "You come off as that carefree, outgoing guy. And maybe even a sort of a bad boy."

Zach chuckled at this as he finally turned to me.

"But….maybe that's you. But it seems like there's a lot more going on if that makes sense," I finished.

The first time I met Zach and the past weeks I've known him…he came off as that attractive, carefree, bad boy every girl loves. He just had that air about him. But to see him here, sitting beside me on the dock…

I would have been blind and dumb to not know that Zach had his experiences with girls; he was sort of a like a lady's man. And just as Sam said…he could practically have any girl he wants.

So why was he here with me? Why me?


	21. Chapter 21: A Break At The Docks

**Chapter 21: A Break At The Docks**

"Oh my gosh! He looked so cute today."

"Did he go up to you to talk to you?"

"No," she sighed. "I was waiting for him to come up to me but it didn't happen."

"So you guys didn't talk at all today?"

"Oh, no we did. I went up to him and talked to him for a bit," she squealed.

I looked up from my homework and discreetly glanced over at the two yapping teenagers that were three tables down.

"How long did you guys talk for?"

"Well…" the curly brunette girl trailed, "I caught him after his soccer practice."

"Oh, so you didn't talk to him during class?"

"No," the curly brunette sighed. "I was waiting for him to talk to me but apparently that didn't happen."

"Oh, it's alright," the curly brunette's blonde friend reassured with a pat on her friend's hand. "He just needs to get to know you."

"Yeah, I suppose," the curly brunette muttered. She looked down at her outfit, readjusting her tank top.

I turned back to my homework, slightly amused at the girls' conversation. Were girls this embarrassing? Like honestly, I hope I don't sound like that with my friends and—

Alright, don't get distracted Crystal. Back to homework…

"There he is!"

I looked up and saw that the two yapping teenagers were looking at the direction of the library entrance—which was out of my eyesight.

"False alarm," the curly brunette said a bit disappointingly.

"Maybe Zach's with him," the blonde offered as she ran her fingers through her hair. Were they talking about the same Zach I was secretly crushing on at the moment?

"Well, I don't see him," the curly brunette stated with a shrug before she turned her attention back to her mirror she held in her hand.

I turned back to my homework once again; stifling a laugh. Alright…where was I?

"Hey, Hunter!"

I glanced up and saw the blonde give a wave and a smile towards Hunter, one of Zach's soccer friends who also transferred over.

"Hey," he greeted back with a smile before walking past them. He caught my eye and smiled over at me until he approached my table, taking the seat next to me.

"Hope you didn't wait long," Hunter apologized as he set his backpack on top of the table.

"Eh," I shrugged. "Just doing homework."

As I looked at Hunter and how his hair was a bit damp—probably from his shower he took after his soccer practice—I noticed how the two yapping teenagers looked discreetly over at me and Hunter.

"Yeah, well our coach made us run an extra mile," Hunter said exasperated.

"You guys weren't paying attention or something?" I asked amusingly.

"Yes," he dead-panned, running his hand through his hair. "Grant kept trying to flirt with the girls' track team."

I let out a laugh and looked at Hunter with an amused face.

"Yeah," Hunter said exasperated. "So Zach went over to get Grant back over with us before the coach caught him not practicing. Turned out Zach ended up with Grant talking to the girls track team."

I pretended to laugh, covering up the emotions that seemed to surge in me when hearing Hunter's story.

"So when I was about to walk over to get back Zach and Grant, the coach caught me…and them," Hunter finished with an annoyed shrug.

"Aw," I pouted.

"Yeah, well whatever. Grant's fine with it because he got a few of the girls' numbers," Hunter reassured with a laugh and a shake of his head.

"Oh, so Grant's flirting skills worked huh?" I smiled. Did Zach get any numbers?

"Apparently," Hunter laughed.

"So you were the only one that didn't get any numbers?" I teased, nudging Hunter with my elbow.

"Apparently yes I was the only one, since Zach got some numbers," Hunter nodded. "But I'll survive."

Hunter flashed me a smile, laughter in his eyes.

"Good, because I need you alive to help me with homework."

I smiled teasingly at Hunter, pushing away the thoughts concerning Zach in the back of my mind. Who cares if he got girls' numbers? I don't care. I don't care…because I don't like him.

But then why did I always get excited whenever I would see Zach in the mornings or during meal times?

"Of course," Hunter agreed with a chuckle.

We were able to stay focused on our homework, with me asking Hunter questions I did not understand and vice versa, until I started to get sidetracked with my thoughts of what happened last weekend with my brother Carson.

_"So…," Carson trailed off as he drove the car out of the restaurant's parking lot. _

_I fidgeted in the passenger seat, crossing my arms over my chest as I looked out the car window. _

_"You're going to give me the silent treatment now?" Carson asked with a tone of disbelief. _

_I cleared my throat as I watched us pass by stores and shops on the downtown main street. _

_It was silent; the only thing you could hear was the car's engine. Apparently Carson turned off the radio once we hopped back into the car after lunch. _

_"Crystal, this will be good for us," Carson stated again after he realized I was going to give him the silent treatment now. _

_During lunch, we had great conversation as he asked me about school and my friends. Yes, what a great caring older brother he was. I always loved having such a close relationship with Carson. But just then, I hated it. He cared too much. He cared too much, making me go visit…him; at his grave. _

_I finally turned my face towards Carson. He glanced over at me before directing his attention back towards his driving. _

_"Well?" he prodded._

_"Fine," I muttered. _

_"What?' Carson asked, not hearing me._

_"I said fine," I muttered bitterly as I turned back towards the car's window._

_A few minutes gone by with silence before Carson—being Carson—spoke up again. _

_"School's going well right?" he asked, stopping at a red light. From the corner of my eye, I saw him turn towards me._

_I let out sigh before turning my direction towards my older brother._

_"You already asked me that," I stated._

_"Oh, right," Carson laughed. And just by the look on his face, I knew he didn't forget asking me that question during lunch._

_I rolled my eyes at his attempt to lighten the mood. _

_"Well," Carson pursed his lips, thinking. He looked back at the street light to see that it was still red. _

_"How about any…guys?" Carson asked uncomfortably that made me want to laugh. But I kept the laughter contained as I only smirked._

_He looked at my expectantly with those same brown eyes as mine. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyways at his caring efforts._

_"If I recall correctly," I started, "you threatened that if any guy came near me, you'd scare him off." _

_Carson smiled over at me, glad I was talking to him again. _

_"Oh really?" Carson asked with a grin. "I don't recall that." _

_"Well, I recall it perfectly," I argued back with my own smile. "So, in that case I am not going to talk to you about guys. That's weird, no matter how close we are."_

_"Fine, suit yourself," Carson sang under his breath as he pressed the gas pedal when the light turned green. _

_I rolled my eyes, knowing he was secretly glad I didn't talk about guys. I knew he'd get uncomfortable about the subject also._

"Did you give up on me already?" Hunter's voice broke through my haze of thoughts and memories.

"Huh?" I asked surprised as I took in Hunter's face.

"You were daydreaming," he stated as he put down his pencil.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," I apologized. I looked down at my math homework to realize I had finished everything. "But, I'm done apparently."

"Oh, yea?" Hunter asked as he leaned over to see my work.

I glanced up as he was too preoccupied with my math work. And with a sudden shock—partly because I wasn't expecting it—I saw Zach across the way at where those two yapping teenagers sat.

Zach. In the library. Who would have guessed?

I silently cleared my throat before looking back down and realizing Hunter was done checking over my work.

"Are…um…are you done yet?" I asked Hunter, clearly trying to forget the evident fact that Zach was right there…talking to those girls.

"With math, yes," Hunter sighed. I creased my eyebrows. "I still have history to do."

"Ahh," I said nodding.

"Are you going to leave me now? Are you done with your homework?" he asked, staring at me with his blue eyes.

"I have biology," I said grimly but I smiled. "Don't worry. I won't leave you alone in this dreadful library."

Hunter let out a laugh, shaking his head in amusement.

"Well, I'll be right back," he said standing up from his chair. "Bathroom break," he explained as he saw my confused expression. I nodded.

I discreetly glanced over at Zach to still see him talking with the two girls. I couldn't but feel a sense of hope that he would come over to me—but that feeling was only because…I like him…

Oh goodness, I like him.

And just as I was about to tear my eyes away from him, he looked over and caught my eye. I blushed slightly when I saw him smirk over at me—having caught me staring at him.

I watched as Zach quickly said something to the two fawning girls as they stared up at him from their seats. And before I knew it, he left their table and approached mine. Of course, I was discreetly aware of the two girls whispering excitedly that they were able to talk to Zach but also glare over at me.

"Hey there Gorgeous," he greeted me with an easy smile as he took the seat on my left, making sure not to take Hunter's empty seat.

"Hey," I greeted back as my heart skipped a few beats. But I had to remember he was the somewhat typical "bad boy" who flirted with many. Seriously, I just saw him with those two girls. And also the fact that he did get a few track girls' numbers.

"So…I didn't get to ask you earlier how the day with your brother was," he stated, looking at me with those brown eyes of his.

And just like that, I couldn't help but smile over at him—happy that he remembered that small detail I told him that day we found each other at the library.

"It was good," I answered shortly and vaguely as I clearly avoided the part about going to the cemetery.

"That's good," Zach commented as he tried to observe my face—wondering why I was suddenly being…How would you say it? Vague? Mysterious?

I nodded before directing my attention towards my binder, taking out a piece of paper to start my science homework.

"Always doing homework, huh?"

"And you always seem to be doing…nothing," I retorted back teasingly. He had it coming, he knew I hated how he always thought I had nothing to do but homework. That I was all study-study.

"Ouch," he deadpanned though he made no effort to act hurt.

"You had it coming," I smirked. "And by the way, I'm not always study-study."

"Right," he said unconvinced. I rolled my eyes.

"So, how come you're at the library?" I asked.

"Came to find you."

I creased my eyebrows. What did he just say?

"Me," I stated.

He nodded as he smirked over at me. He just eluded attractiveness. I couldn't help but stop my heart from melting.

"Well…," I started. "I'm not doing anything exciting."

"I think you need a break," he stated with confidence.

"A break."

"A break," he repeated.

"Okay…" I trailed, eyeing him suspiciously as an amused smile crossed my face.

"So you want to take a break and spend it with me?" he offered with an adorable smile that I couldn't resist.

Before I could answer, Hunter approached our table with a bag of chips in hand.

"Hey, Zach," he said surprisingly.

"Hey," Zach greeted back with a smile, oblivious to the questioning look Hunter was sending him.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter finally asked, voicing his confusion. I let out a small laugh.

"Crystal and I were just about to head out for a bit," Zach answered, shocking me. I turned to him with creased eyebrows. I never verbally agreed that I was going to take a break!

"Don't worry. I'll come back so you won't be alone in this dreadful place," I reassured Hunter with a playful smile.

"Sure thing," Hunter reassured with a smirk as I left him with my school work.

"I've got to admit this was a good idea," I mused as I sprawled my legs out in front of me, leaning back on a wooden dock post, catching the slight breeze.

"What was a good idea? Taking a break or hanging out with me?"

I let out a laugh as I rolled my head to the side. Zach leaned comfortably on the opposite wooden dock post across from me. He glanced up at me with a glint in his brown eyes.

"Hm..." I hummed, pretending to think as I cocked my head. I noticed Zach's expression turn to an amused one. "I'd have to say both are very good ideas."

"You know what I've noticed?" Zach asked, voicing his thoughts.

"What?" I looked across from me where he was sitting against the post.

"You're not afraid of being alone."

I scanned his attractive face as he gave me a look before casting his attention towards the still lake.

"Meaning?" I spoke up, asking him to elaborate.

"Meaning," Zach addressed, "most girls don't like going anywhere by themselves."

He turned his face towards me as he stated, "You, on the other hand, don't have that problem. Or maybe you do but you just hide it very well when you go off towards the library almost about every single day after school to study alone."

He looked at me with a somewhat curious look in his brown eyes, his eyebrows creased as he tried to put a label on me; tried to figure out what type of girl I was.

"Interesting," I mused after a few moments of silence.

"I'm just trying to figure you out," he whispered causing me to glance up and meet his eyes.

I couldn't help but freeze, caught off guard by the intensity in those eyes. I felt myself stop breathing as my heart pounded in my chest. It was a foreign feeling at that moment.

"Why?" was the one word that barely escaped my lips.

Zach smirked and quirked his eyebrow as his eyes glinted.

"I honestly don't know why," he said softly as his face fell solemn—as if he were trying to sort through his thoughts.

"I have another question," I spoke up, causing Zach to look at me surprised.

"Alright," he trailed, still a bit preoccupied with his thoughts. "Shoot."

I opened my mouth to speak but I just couldn't find the words to express my confusion.

"Why…?" I trailed off. I shook my head as I tried to start over.

"Why…," Zach prodded with his tone a bit lighter than before. I looked up to see that he was interested in what I had to say.

I motioned my hand between us and gave him a questioning look.

"How come…" I started of slowly, "you're spending your time with me…right now?"

I looked at him intently, obviously curious. I suddenly felt the need to elaborate.

"I'm not going to deny the known fact that you could be hanging out with anybody right now. With any girl right now. But..."

"But I'm here with you," he finished my statement.

I nodded as I looked not at Zach's face—probably because I couldn't stand to look at his face, knowing he was about to answer my question—but at the trees behind him.

Zach stood up, catching me by surprise, as he walked the short distance between us until he was standing in front of me.

He motioned me upwards with his hand. I stood up as I tried to contain the emotions running through me—the butterflies that were always there whenever I was with Zach, the small throb in my heart to know that he might not feel the same way I did about him, and the curiosity.

I straightened up, standing in front of Zach as I searched his face with a confused expression.

I felt his breath on my face as he searched my face with his eyes. I swallowed, growing nervous under his gaze.

"I'm not going to lie. I could probably list a couple of girls who would like to hang out with me right now," he stated quietly.

I couldn't help but let out a scoff and roll my eyes at this very true statement. This was the first time I've heard Zach say something like that—making it seem as if he had a huge ego.

Zach frowned at me and protested, "I wasn't saying that in a gloating way."

He took a breath and looked at me earnestly—a look that was very foreign to me.

"But…I'm here because," he paused, making my heart practically pound out of my chest, "you're different than the other girls. In a very good way."

I blushed and bit my lip from smiling like a very giddy dork as I stared up into Zach's eyes.

An adorable smile appeared on his face at seeing the results of what he, alone, did to me. His eyes scanned my face, stopping at my lips, then back into my eyes.

I suddenly noticed a look of lust mixed with an unknown emotion in his eyes after he blinked.

My breath hitched as I felt and smelt his minty breath on my face. He moved ever-so-slowly towards me, closing the small distance between our bodies. My heart nearly stopped beating as the only thing that my brain comprehended was Zach's hand reaching up to move my some of my hair from the side of my face.

I was instantly brought back to the scene when Zach's fingers accidently touched my cheek as he removed a piece of grass from my hair.

I was brought back to the present as he whispered, "I'm not good enough for you though."

I couldn't help but let out a light laugh. He creased his eyebrows.

"I think that's an understatement," I stated, feeling a wave of warmth hit my cheeks at my decision to actually voice my opinion. Usually I would be too shy to say something like that.

Zach chuckled, looking at me with a sort of appreciation.

"I'm not good enough for you," he repeated with a smirk—though he truly believed that statement.

"I think it's the other way around," I argued though I couldn't help but smile at the idea that Zach was actually standing in front of me; at the mutual yet silent knowledge that we both liked one another.

"Oh yeah?" he whispered huskily as his eyes flickered towards my lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So? What'd you guys think? Did you enjoy the chapter? Or was it boring?

I hope you guys are able to figure out what kind of guy Zach is and who Crystal is. Because you guys have to understand that they are two different people--Zach, the popular and outgoing and that guy most girls find attracitve. And Crystal--the studious type, somewhat quiet too.

But I also hope you guys are a bit curious as to why Crystal was not too happy with the car ride with Carson after lunch. And I hope you guys are able to recognize that Carson and Crystal have a good brother and sister relationship.

And you were also able to get a sense of who Hunter is. (If you have forgotten, he's one of the new transfers like Zach. He's a friend of Zach's and also on the soccer team.)

What would you guys like to see in the next chapter? Hm? haha.

I love your reviews! I especially love long ones because they let me know what you think. And if you have any suggestions as to what you would like in the chapter or to help me improve on my writing go forward with telling me! haha. Criticism is taken in order to make the story even better and for your enjoyment.

Review! :D


	22. Chapter 22: Taking It Slow

**Chapter 22: Taking It Slow**

_"I'm not good enough for you," he repeated with a smirk—though he truly believed that statement._

_"I think it's the other way around," I argued though I couldn't help but smile at the idea that Zach was actually standing in front of me; at the mutual yet silent knowledge that we both liked one another._

_"Oh yeah?" he whispered huskily as his eyes flickered towards my lips._

The intensity of Zach's eyes on mine was unbelievable. It made me want to look away yet I couldn't bring myself to do so. I let out shallow breaths as I felt his minty breath on mine.

My heart thumped as Zach turned his intense gaze down towards my lips and all I could do was stand there as he inched closer and closer.

My brain wasn't working—I couldn't comprehend anything. I even forgot what we were talking about before Zach's lips brushed against mine as his hands found their way on my hips.

My heart felt like exploding as I felt his lips on mine and before I could get over the shock, he pulled away—keeping the kiss very short and simple. Too short.

I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted by his warm brown eyes. He stared at me, his eyes observing every part of my face as he kept his hands on my hips.

Caution was in his eyes—something that was quite surprising.

I parted my lips, about to say something, when I realized that my lips still tingled where he brushed his lips against mine.

"Um…" I murmured, my thoughts still a bit flustered. I blinked a few times, trying to bring myself back to the present—and back to reality. I suddenly felt dizzy.

I brought my hand to my forehead, massaging my temples with my fingers. And when I opened my eyes again, I noticed that Zach's hands were to himself—removed from my hips.

"Uh…" I was at a lost of words, and I immediately began to blush out of embarrassment. And when Zach let out a light chuckle, it made me feel a bit more relieved.

I glanced up at him through my lashes, a shy look on my face. Zach let out a laugh again and closed the distance that appeared between us.

"Well…it'd be nice if you could actually form a sentence," Zach stated with sarcasm, as he placed his hands back on my hips again, pulling me to him. I was instantly in his warm and strong embrace.

"Um…" I couldn't help but trail off. I let out a laugh at myself as I looked away from Zach's eyes and towards his chest.

"You're cute when you get shy like that," Zach whispered amusingly. Even though I fixed my gaze towards his chest, I knew he was smiling.

I looked up at him with an expression that made him laugh and shake his head at me.

I instantly groaned; feeling frustrated that I couldn't even form thoughts or even a sentence. I also hated how embarrassed I was feeling and knowing that my cheeks were growing really warm.

I covered my face with my hands because I couldn't handle Zach watching me turn into a shy, little girl in front of him.

I buried my face into Zach's chest and his strong arms wrapped around me as his chest shook from laughter.

"I feel so stupid. Don't laugh at me," I mumbled against his chest, with my hands covering my face.

"Hey, you just said two sentences," he said as if I accomplished a huge challenge.

I removed myself from Zach's chest and glared up at him.

"That's not funny."

Zach let out a chuckle but after seeing my face he quieted down.

"Okay, not funny," he agreed with a straight face, looking down at me.

I just stared at him with pursed lips, as my embarrassment seemed to vanish.

"It's not funny," he repeated for my own sake, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him as I placed my hands on his chest, ready to push him away from me. But he quickly figured out my intentions, and he simply tightened his arms around me—tight enough for me to not be able to escape his grasp.

"Before you push me away and try to escape," Zach started, a mischievous look in his eye, "I have a few questions for you."

"Great," I mumbled not enthusiastically as I tensed under Zach's embrace.

Zach ignored my comment as he asked, "Do you like me?"

I looked up at him to see him staring at me, waiting for an answer. I nodded because I couldn't' bring myself to admit it—even to him.

Zach's eyebrows rose in somewhat of a surprise at my answer.

"Do you like me?" I mumbled so shyly I didn't think he heard me.

But he removed an arm around me, to bring my chin up to him. He smirked at me, clear amusement in his eyes.

"What do you think?" he asked rhetorically, a tone in his voice implying that he couldn't do anything about it—even if he wanted.

Before I could even react, he lowered his lips towards mine and actually kissed me. Not just a brush of the lips like before, but an actual kiss that let me know that he really did like me.

I was suddenly bottled up with so much giddiness that I couldn't help but let out a joyous giggle between our lips. Zach's lips smiled against mine before quickly giving me a final, gentle kiss before pulling away.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Zach looking at me, observing me. I still couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to say.

"So…." I trailed off, looking to him then to the ground. I started to fidget.

"Yea?"

"I've got to be honest," I started, looking up at him. "I'm not dumb…"

"No you're aren't," Zach interrupted me. I glared up at him.

"and…" I continued, "I already know a few girls that want you." Zach opened his mouth to object but I continued, "and I know that you're the type of guy to have any girl he wants. You aren't necessarily a…"

"Relationship type of guy," he finished for me, a frown on his face.

I silently nodded as I noticed that what I was saying was creating a frown on his face. I decided to shut my mouth and just stare up at him. He let out a frustrated groan as he turned away from me, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I felt bad, I really did. But I wasn't going to apologize for voicing my concerns with Zach. But I think I unknowingly insulted him. But I didn't want to be made a fool if I got involved with Zach. I was just being cautious…smart.

"I think I better head back," I spoke up after what seemed like too long of a silence—but was probably just a few seconds.

I stood there, watching him. I was about to turn back, leaving him there but he turned around and looked at me.

"I'll walk you back," he said with a look of what looked like disappointment in his brown eyes.

"You don't have to," I found myself saying, wanting to be polite and after observing the solemn sense coming off of Zach—which was foreign.

Zach let out a humorless laugh as he walked over to me.

"I want to," he corrected as he smiled sadly down at me.

I wanted to question why he was in such a down mood but I kept my mouth shut as I tried to wrap my head around everything that had happened.

* * *

"Hey," I whispered in my best friend's ear as I quickly sat down in my chair with my food.

"Hey, what's up?" Rose asked in return with a slightly suspicious face.

"I have something crazy to tell you," I whispered as I tried to keep back my smile. I needed to tell her about the kiss that happened between Zach and me.

Rose narrowed her eyes at me as she tried to read my face.

"What is it?" she asked a bit excitedly.

"I'll tell you when we get back to our room," I answered.

But I couldn't help feel the bit of sadness and confusion that happened between Zach and me after we kissed at the docks—when Zach turned very quiet and a bit sad when I mentioned he wasn't a 'relationship type of guy'.

Sure, he walked me back to the library where I left Hunter with my homework and all. It was a bit awkward…silent. But overall, we were on friendly terms. We didn't discuss what we were now—after kissing each other at the docks—but…we were still friends.

"Oh, and I have something to tell you that I recently found out," Rose quietly told me as our other friends around the table were too engrossed in conversation and their dinner.

"What?" I asked curiously as I noticed from the corner of my eye that Zach and Grant had just taken a seat at the other end of our table.

"Well, you know how Cosette has been crushing on some mysterious guy?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

For the past few weeks, it had been obvious that Cosette had been eyeing a certain boy but she wouldn't tell Rose or me. Cosette would always tease Rose and me that we wouldn't be able to find out who he was—as she gave us very vague hints of who the guy was. So then Cosette made a deal with Rose and me about trying to figure out who the special guy was.

"Well, I think I know who it is. I narrowed it down between two guys," Rose informed me.

I sent a glance towards the other end of the table to see Cosette having a conversation with both Zach and Grant.

"Zach and Grant?" I whispered. Rose nodded in confirmation.

"Huh…" I mused as I discreetly cast another glance towards her and the two boys.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Stephanie, the group gossiper, spoke up from across from us.

"Nothing," I answered with an innocent smile that just made Stephanie roll her eyes.

"Is it about Cosette and her mysterious crush?" Stephanie asked with a slight smirk.

"What do you know?" Rose asked as she directed her attention to Stephanie.

Stephanie cast a glance down the table at Cosette and smirked.

"She won't tell me who she likes either," Stephanie admitted with a shrug. "But I know it's either Zach or Grant."

"I thought Cosette would tell you," I stated with creased eyebrows. Out of our group of friends, it's obvious that Rose and I are inseparable. Just like Cosette and Stephanie are inseparable. So it was a bit of a surprise to discover that Cosette didn't tell Stephanie her little crush.

"Cosette is just enjoying the fact that we're trying to find out who her crush is," Stephanie stated with a shrug. "That the attention is on her."

"You seriously think that?" I asked.

"Yeah," she confirmed with a nod. "She likes the attention."

"Huh…" we all mused. I cast another glance down the table at Cosette to see her beaming as she engaged in the conversation with Grant. But I was also slightly shocked to see that Zach was just sitting there silently eating…and engaged in texting on his cell phone. At the beginning of dinner, Zach was talking with Cosette and Grant and now…he was the solemn guy again.

"So I never had the chance to ask you," Stephanie spoke up. I looked up to see her staring at me.

"How was spending time with your brother Carson?"

"Oh, it was fine," I answered vaguely with a smile. Stephanie gave me a look that let me know she didn't' believe me.

"It was fine. It was nice spending time with Carson," I answered with a nod. I looked from Stephanie to Rose. Of course Rose knew everything, she was my best friend. But she looked at me concerned.

I let out a defeated sigh.

"Did you visit…Chris' grave?" Stephanie asked quietly and hesitantly, knowing it was a sore subject for me. Even though I didn't trust her as much, she was a very good friend.

"Yeah, I did," I sighed as I looked down at the table.

"Were you okay?" Stephanie asked concerned. Rose put her hand over mine, comforting me.

"It was tough," I admitted as I looked back up to see my two friends concerned about me. "But…it was good for me."

"You miss him," Stephanie stated sadly.

I wasn't going to cry at this moment. I wasn't. I was a strong girl.

"Of course I miss my older brother," I stated as if there was no other truth. "I'm glad that Carson is still here but I can't help but miss Chris."

"Yeah…" she trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm going to head back to my room," I stated as I scooted my chair out.

My eyes randomly glanced back towards the end of the table to see Zach glancing over at me. I looked away, not feeling well after being reminded of my other older brother, Chris….and how he's not on Earth anymore.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," Stephanie spoke up, catching my attention, clearly apologetic and regretful for bringing it up.

"It's fine. You were just concerned," I reassured with a failed attempt at smiling.

"Smile, Crystal," Rose advised me.

I stared at her with a blank expression.

"It's very clear on your face. Smile or people are going to ask you questions," Rose advised again.

"I'll see you guys later," was all I said as I stood up from the table and walked away.

"I didn't mean to make her sad," I heard Stephanie whisper to Rose.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have brought up the subject about her brother in such a public place," Rose informed.

I was too busy thinking through my thoughts that I didn't even realize I was walking past the end of our table until I heard Grant call out my name.

"You're leaving already?" Grant called out with a grin on his face.

"Yeah," I confirmed with a slight nod.

I suppose Rose was right, it was very evident I was in a sad mood because Grant instantly creased his eyebrows at me as his grin turned into a straight line.

Cosette looked up at me with a hint of annoyance in her eyes to see that the attention wasn't her on anymore.

"You okay?" Grant instantly asked with concern.

"You're probably just tired huh?" Cosette suggested as she looked up at me.

I noticed her eyes glance from me to the boys. I followed her gaze towards Grant and Zach. Zach was looking up at me silently with a concerned look on his face and Grant with an expectant look waiting for my answer.

"Yeah, I'm just heading back," I answered before I made a getaway out the dining hall.

**

* * *

**

**Third Person POV**

"What's up with Crystal?" Grant asked, catching the attention of Stephanie and Rose on the other end of the table.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, obviously hiding something as Grant, Zach, and Cosette turned to her.

"She seemed kind of off. Is she having one of those moods again?" Cosette asked, waving off the importance of the subject.

"One of those moods?" Rose repeated with a dumbfounded look.

"Yeah," Cosette answered as if it were obvious. "Is she having that mood again?"

Rose was quickly getting impatient with the way Cosette was acting—implying that Crystal wasn't much importance and that she'll get better. And what the hell was Cosette talking about? Crystal doesn't have "moods".

Stephanie stayed silent as she observed the table—keeping a close eye on Cosette. She knew that Cosette loved the attention of Grant and Zach…and now that the boys were concerned about Crystal…she knew Cosette didn't like it.

"Crystal's fine," Stephanie reassured, not wanting to get the table conversation to turn into the direction of talking about one of her friends, Crystal.

Even though Stephanie was a gossiper, she did look out for her friends. And she felt bad for being the one responsible for making Crystal sad.

"Yeah, she's probably in one of her moods," Cosette waved off as she directed her attention back to the boys.

Zach tuned out Cosette as she resumed the conversation about soccer. He was too busy believing that Stephanie and Rose were hiding what was really going on with Crystal and why she looked so sad when she left the dining hall.

"Zach? Did you hear me?" Cosette's voice spoke up, grabbing his attention.

"What?" he asked, not putting in the effort to hide the fact that he wasn't listening to Cosette.

"I was telling Grant that at your guys' next game, the girls will go and watch."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Zach stated without a second thought. "But I'm going to head out."

Zach stood up from his chair and cast a glance down at his friend Grant.

"You're leaving me," Grant stated.

"I thought you'd be happy. You got like what…three girls at the table," Zach pointed out as he pushed his chair in.

"You got a great point there," Grant agreed as he smiled over at Cosette, Rose, and Stephanie.

Rose and Stephanie let out a laugh as they rolled their eyes. Cosette stayed silent.

"Where are you going?" Cosette asked, staring up at Zach.

"Back to my room. I forgot to do something," Zach answered vaguely.

"And I think Hunter is coming by for dinner so you won't be alone," Zach informed to Grant before leaving the table.

* * *

I stared at my clock, waiting for another minute to pass by as I lay on my stomach with my pillow underneath my arms.

I tried to think about everything except my older brother Chris. I couldn't think about my him. I just visited his grave the other day and I practically cried my eyes out. Of course, my other brother Carson was there to comfort me.

But now, I was lying on my bed alone. And Carson wasn't here to hug me and tell me everything was going to be okay and be the caring older brother he was.

I didn't want to call Carson to talk because he was probably out with his friends and too busy with college. So I tried my hardest to just wallow by myself.

"Knock knock," somebody called on the other side of my room door. I turned around in my bed to see that Zach cracked open the door. I forgot to lock the door, dang it.

"Hey," I greeted not so warmly—though I didn't do it on purpose. I sat up in my bed and leaned my back against the wall.

"Can I come in?" Zach asked hesitantly, standing where he was in the hallway. I truely wanted to be alone but...

"Yeah, come in."

I watched as Zach walked into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He stood in front of my bed, hands in his pockets as he looked at me.

"Hey," he said a bit awkwardly, breaking the silence that seemed to pass between us.

I couldn't help but crack a smile at his awkwardness knowing he wasn't the type of guy to feel uncomfortable and knowing that I was the girl to make him feel uncomfortable.

"You could sit you know," I spoke up, feeling a bit better. Just the presence of Zach made me feel less alone…and less sad.

I patted the empty spot beside me on my bed. Zach looked at me, observing me before he took the offer and climbed onto the bed next to me.

We both stared across at Rose's bed. I could practically feel his body heat next to me as there was an inch between us.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I partially lied. It's not like I was going to tell him the truth; I wasn't going to tell him my whole life story and about my dead older brother.

Sure, I liked him. But I wasn't going to tell him everything after knowing him for so short a time.

"Is everything alright with you?" I asked in return.

Zach laughed from beside me, forcing me to look over at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Nice job changing the subject," he commented, "And I'm fine."

"Alright, well since you're here I need to get some things straight," I started, addressing one of my concerns.

I've got to admit, it was a great way to take my mind off of Chris.

"Okay, shoot," he stated, turning all his attention towards me.

I took a breath, telling myself to not chicken out….but it didn't work.

I looked away from him as I stated my concern, not having the guts to have all his attention on me. It was making me blush.

"You like me," I stated.

"So?"

I glanced at him and let out a laugh after seeing his confused face.

"Just making sure," I reassured him.

"Okay," he said patiently.

"So…what happens between us now?" I voiced, looking anywhere but at his attractive face.

"Can you look at me?" he asked with slight amusement.

"No," I answered as I stared down at my hands.

"Do I make you that nervous?" he asked, a smile in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe," I muttered.

Zach didn't say anything and I knew he was waiting for me to gain the courage to look back up at him. So I did.

"Happy?" I asked bitterly as I kept my eyes on his face.

"Yes, very," he smirked. "Well, what do you want to happen between us?"

"Well, I know that I don't want to be just a random girl you flirt with or hook up with," I stated matter-of-factly.

But I instantly regretted saying that, knowing what happened before at the docks. Zach didn't like being stereotyped that type of guy.

"It's okay," Zach reassured, seeing my regretful face. "I understand. But I've got to correct you. I do admit that I used to do that."

"Do what?"

"Hook up or flirt with girls or whatnot," he muttered regretfully, as if he were disappointed it being that type of guy.

"But I don't want that anymore," he finished, looking up at me with full truthfulness in his brown eyes.

"What made you change?" I asked. "What made you want to not be that guy anymore?"

"I'll let you know once I figure out the answer," he answered with a humorless laugh.

"Well then…" I trailed off. "I think we should just keep things slow."

I didn't want to be in a relationship just then. But then again I didn't want to reject him. All I wanted was to keep having him as a friend and continue this odd and complicated relationship I had with Zach.

"Hey Crystal!" Rose barged into our room but quickly stopped short as she noticed Zach was in the room.

"Oh…" she trailed off, completely shocked.

"Hey Rose," Zach greeted casually, as if it weren't a surprise for him to be in our room.

"Hey..." she trailed off, looking from me to Zach with obvious curiosity and confusion.

"Uh…" I trailed off. I didn't feel embarrassed or anything even though Zach was on the same bed as me. But it wasn't as if we were doing anything.

"Well, I was just heading out," Zach spoke up, getting off my bed.

"Oh, okay," Rose stated. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then Zach."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Zach agreed with a nod before Rose walked into our bathroom, shutting the door.

I got up from my bed and walked him to the open bedroom door that Rose forgot to close behind her. Girls were walking up and down the hallway and I faintly heard Stephanie and Cosette's voices down the hallway.

Zach closed my bedroom door giving us privacy before turning towards me.

"See you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah," I breathed as I looked up into his eyes.

His brown eyes scanned my face, stopping at my lips but quickly reconnecting with my eyes.

"You're not sad anymore are you?"

I creased my eyebrows, silently asking what he was talking about.

"I know you said you were fine but I knew you were sad back at the dinner table and when I came by here. I'm not retarded. But I know you don't have to tell me why you were sad. I just want to make sure you're fine now," he informed me, making me smile and have a burst of warmth in my heart knowing that Zach cared. Zach!

I smiled at him.

"I'm fine," I said sincerely as I found wrapping my arms around his torso, hugging him. "Thanks."

Zach's arms wrapped around my shoulders as his chin rested on top my head.

"You're fine?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I let out a laugh as Zach pulled away to look down at me.

He didn't know it, but he really did help lighten my mood when he came by my room tonight.

"Good," he stated.

He bent down and gave me a quick kiss on my temple before opening my bedroom door.

"What was that?" I found myself blurting out as I looked up at him.

Zach smirked—looking more like himself.

"I'm taking it slow," he stated with a smirk.

"Slow," I repeated with confusion.

"You said we should take it slow," Zach answered with a shrug. "So that's my way of taking it slow."

"And what if you weren't taking it slow?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

Zach grinned at me like a little boy and I quickly regretted asking him that by the look and glint in his eyes.

He turned towards me as he absentmindedly closed my bedroom door behind him for privacy.

"I would have done this," he whispered before he covered my mouth with his.

He kissed me, making me want to melt in his arms as he absentmindedly wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him.

I couldn't help but grin against his lips knowing this was Zach's personality-to be so foward and flirt. But to know that he was taking things slow just for me made me feel very special and made me fall for him even harder.

I knew I wanted to kiss him even more and continue to feel these butterflies inside me, but I pulled away.

"I thought you said you were taking things slow," I whispered.

"I was but then you asked me a question and I had to answer you," Zach corrected with a smirk.

"Night," Zach said as he opened my bedroom door yet again.

"Night," I replied back with a silly smile on my face as he walked out the room and down the hallway.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you guys loved this chapter. I do admit that I could have written this chapter a bit better but I wanted to just get this story updated.

Please review and let me know how you guys liked it and what you guys would like to see next.

And I hope you guys were finally able to understand the whole 'grave' thing. If you have any confusion, let me know and I'll explain it.

So recap for this chapter:

Zach and Crystal have finally kissed and they both agreed to take it slow-on Crystal's request. We'll get to know more about why Crystal wanted to take things slow. But do you guys have an assumption?

Also, we find out that Cosette likes either Zach or Grant...

And we discover about Crystal's oldest brother, Chris, is dead...How? We'll find out later.


	23. Chapter 23: You Like Me Too

**Chapter 23: You Like Me Too**

"Hello?" I gasped into my cell, clearly out of breath after searching for my constantly ringing cell phone.

"Hey, Crystal. Did you send me your English part? I didn't receive it when I checked my email just now," Shannon, a blonde in my English class, asked.

"Oh shoot. No," I said flustered as I tried to readjust my tennis bag strap on my shoulder.

I quickly exited the girls' locker room and out onto Elysian's campus. I quickly walked down the sidewalk, heading back towards my dorm room. I was glad I took a shower in the locker room, feeling clean after a long and hot tennis practice.

Shannon continued to yap into my ear. I tried desperately to listen to what she was saying as I ignored my untied tennis shoe, juggling my backpack, my tennis bag, a box of arts and crafts, and a poster board.

"Shannon," I spoke up, interrupting her midsentence, "I had tennis practice today and we ran late and I just got out."

"Well, run back to your dorm room and email me your part. Because I have to print it out and paste it onto your poster board and—"

"Okay, okay Shannon. Sorry but I'm going there right now alright?" I interrupted with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Hurry up Crystal!" bossy Shannon ordered. "And you have to give me the silver and gold glitter remember?"

"Yes, yes I remember," I confirmed with exasperation, rolling my eyes. "I'll give it to you once I get back to the dorms."

Shannon continued to talk my ear off as I stopped by a nearby bench to tie my shoe.

"Uh huh," I murmured into the cell phone, letting Shannon know that I was listening to her though I really wasn't.

I quickly tied my shoelace, picked up my tennis bag and backpack, before heading down the sidewalk and past the people towards my dorm building.

"Whoa! Watch out! Crystal's going like 100 miles an hour!" Grant called as I quickly passed by him.

I spun around and stuck my tongue out at the grinning Grant….and realized that he was with Hunter and Zach.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Zach called with a clear smirk on his face at seeing my flustered self.

I covered the mouthpiece of my cell phone and yelled back, "Hey! Can one of you guys pick that up for me?"

The three boys looked down at their feet and noticed I was talking about the bottle of silver glitter on the sidewalk that apparently escaped from my arts box.

"Shannon. I'll call you back alright?" I resumed into the phone when the guys purposely took their slow time picking up my bottle of glitter.

"Hurry up!" Shannon yelled when I hung up my cell phone.

"You guys!" I wailed. "Hurry up! It's not funny."

I glared at them as they moved ever-so-slowly. I let out a frustrated groan as I stalked back towards them.

"Here, let me help you," Zach offered as he practically stole my poster board and arts box from my hands. Hunter placed the silver glitter bottle into the open arts box.

"Thanks," I said relieved as I hurriedly turned back towards the direction of my dorm.

"No problem!" Grant called back with a grin that definitely received an eye roll from me.

"I'll see you at the library right Hunter?" I called back, walking backwards in order to see Hunter. Apparently, Hunter has become my study partner since he didn't mind working in the library like me.

"Actually I can't today," Hunter answered back with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, it's fine," I reassured quickly, putting on a smile before turning around with my bags on my shoulders.

"Zach! I thought you were coming with me and Hunter to meet the girls right now!" Grant remembered as he suddenly realized that Zach was walking beside me, helping me carry my supplies.

"Don't worry!" Zach yelled back over his shoulder as he kept pace with me down the sidewalk, distancing the distance between him and his friends.

I couldn't help but feel discouraged realizing that Zach was going to meet up with girls…Not that I was jealous or anything…

"Why are you frowning?" Zach laughed as he peered over at me. I instantly realized that I was frowning, and quickly smiled over at him. Zach rolled his eyes at me.

"You don't have to help me," I offered. "You could go back with Grant and Hunter."

"Its fine," Zach reassured me with a smirk.

"You don't want to hang out with 'the girls'?" I prodded, eyeing him from the corner of my eye.

I didn't even know who 'the girls' were. They were obviously not my friends because I just left them back at the locker room after our late tennis practice.

Zach looked at me for a moment, trying to read my intentions but ended up just smiling innocently at me.

"Well…" I trailed off, "Thanks for helping me."

"So how come I'm carrying this for you?" Zach asked, looking down at the poster board and arts box he was holding.

"I have an English project," I stated grudgingly. "Did you get off of soccer practice early or something?"

"That and apparently you had a really long tennis practice," Zach stated.

At that moment my cell vibrated in my hand. I looked down at the screen to see that my mother was calling.

"Sorry but I have to take this," I apologized as I looked over at Zach.

"Go ahead."

"Hey Mom," I greeted into the phone as Zach and I approached my dorm building. Zach opened the door and I sent him a thankful look as I walked into the lobby, a few teenagers scattered around.

"You're not coming by this weekend then?" I asked disappointed after hearing my mother's excuse that she and my dad had to work and cancel our lunch.

"I'm sorry Crystal," my mom's apologetic and gentle voice spoke through my cell phone. "Next time okay? You can hang out at school and get school work done then."

"I guess," I mumbled into the phone. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her suggestion to get ahead on school work on a weekend.

"I'll talk to you later okay? I love you."

"You too," I said though my mom had already hung up the phone. I closed my cell phone.

"Everything alright?" Zach spoke up from beside me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I quickly looked at him.

"What? Oh yeah," I answered with a shrug.

I looked around and noticed that we were outside my room. I quickly unlocked my room and entered, Zach following and closing the door behind us.

"You could set it down there," I pointed towards the floor as Zach set down the poster board and arts box.

"Hello?" I answered into my ringing cell phone again as I dropped my bags onto the floor carelessly and headed over to my laptop.

"It's been forever! Are you at your room yet?" Shannon yelled into my ear. I wouldn't be surprised if Zach heard her from my phone.

"I'm here. I'm here," I retorted back with an eye roll. "I'm emailing it right now so calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Shannon instantly said offended. "I've been waiting for you forever to send the email. I'm still waiting for the glitter and poster board you're supposed to bring over. I don't have all night to finish the project."

I was beyond annoyed and frustrated at Shannon at the moment so I hung up on her.

"Who's your English partner that keeps yelling and calling you?" Zach's voice came from behind me.

"Shannon. Blonde," I said distractedly as I was in the process of emailing her my written part. "You know her? She's new to this school too."

"Bossy Shannon?" Zach asked exasperated. "Yeah I know her."

I spun around in my chair to see that Zach made himself comfortable on my bed, his cell phone out in his hand as he sent a text.

I turned back to my laptop and sent the email to Shannon. My cell vibrated on my desk and I rolled my eyes, realizing it was Shannon calling again.

"She's calling again?"

"Yes," I muttered as I just stared at the phone, not wanting to be yelled at again.

"Let me answer," Zach suggested as I heard him get up from my bed, appearing beside me.

I looked up at him from my chair and looked at him suspiciously. He ignored my look and grabbed my vibrating cell phone. He glanced at me before flipping it open.

"She's obsessed with me," Zach stated.

"Conceited much?"

He placed his hand on my head giving me a slight noogie, messing my hair up. He rolled his eyes at me before answering the phone.

"Hello?" Zach answered carelessly into the phone.

I stared up at him as I couldn't help but marvel at his attractive face as he listened to the other line.

"Yeah, it's Zach," he grinned into the phone. He sent me a quick glance down at me before directing his attention to the phone call.

I got up from my chair and walked over to where he set my poster board and arts box. I couldn't understand the conversation happening on the phone, so I somewhat tuned it out as I bent down to retrieve my project supplies.

"Sure," Zach drawled into my cell phone.

I straightened up, supplies in hand, and my back hit Zach's chest as I realized he was right behind me. I turned around and Zach offered the phone to me.

"She wants to talk to you," he stated as he took the supplies from my hand, transferring the cell into my palm.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, sending Zach a confused stare.

"Oh my gosh!" Shannon squealed into my ear. "I didn't know you were friends with Zach!"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Shannon acted as if I were friends with a cute movie star or something.

"Hello? Because he's Zach! He's with you right now?" she said hurriedly.

"Yeah, why?" I asked amused, grinning over at Zach.

"I've known him for like two years and I tried so hard to spend time with him. You've known him since just this school year and he's already in your room."

"How do you know that?" I asked, clearly freaked out.

"Well, I'm assuming you guys are in your room since I just received your email," Shannon said rationally. "Well anyways…can you please bring over the project supplies?"

"Sure," I said, laughing at her sudden politeness with 'please'. I hung up my cell and looked at Zach as if he were a miracle worker.

"What?" he asked with a knowing look on his face.

"Shannon just said please," I said astonished. "I think it's because she now knows that you're here."

"I told you she's obsessed with me," Zach grinned arrogantly.

"That doesn't have anything to do with her suddenly being nice to me," I stated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"She was nice because she was so happy that I talked to her."

"You're so conceited!" I couldn't help but laugh at my accusation.

"I'm just stating the truth. You even said yourself the other day that girls can't stay away from me."

"I never said that," I said laughing as I approached him. "I said something along the lines of that girls like you."

"Same thing," Zach waved up with a shrug as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I better take these to Shannon," I said as I reached out to grab the supplies from Zach's hands.

"I'll go with you. Then you could see how obsessed she is with me," Zach suggested as he walked out of my room, forcing me to follow him.

"Up the stairs, first door to the right," I directed from behind him as I helplessly followed him as he carried the supplies.

I opened the door to her room once we arrived, Zach standing behind me.

"I have your supplies," I called from her doorway. Shannon appeared from her bathroom and she smiled over at me and I noticed her eyes look over at Zach.

"Thanks Crystal," Shannon said happily before directing all her attention towards Zach.

"You could set them here," she pointed towards her bed as we both entered her room. Zach did just that and before I knew it, all three of us were standing in the middle of Shannon's room awkwardly.

Well it was awkward for me since all I could notice was Shannon's beaming eyes and smile towards Zach. Zach of course stood there casually, his hands in his pockets.

"Anyways…" I said, breaking the silence. "I guess Zach and I better go."

"Oh! You and Zach are going somewhere?" Shannon asked surprised as she looked from both me and him. "I was actually hoping that Zach and I could catch up. Since we haven't talked since we moved to this school," Shannon suggested a bit shyly.

I glanced over at Zach and I immediately tried to keep in my laughter at seeing Zach's conceited grin. His brown eyes met mine and he sent me a silent look as if to say 'I told you so'.

"Oh, well if Zach wants to then its fine," I found myself saying. Who am I kidding? It's not like I was the boss of Zach and told him what he could and couldn't do.

"Actually Crystal and I had some plans," Zach smoothly said. "Maybe next time Shannon."

"Oh, okay," Shannon said with disappointment. "Yeah, next time."

Catching both me and Zach by surprise was when Shannon threw her arms around him, giving him a hug.

"Yeah," Zach stuttered as he awkwardly hugged her back before pulling away.

"See you later," I said, waving towards Shannon as Zach followed me out of her room and down the hall.

"Okay I admit she probably has a crush on you. But not obsessed," I stated as Zach and I made our way down the stairs.

"You should see her when you're not there," Zach corrected all-knowingly. "It gets obsessive."

I glanced up at Zach and gave him an unbelieving look.

"Don't deny you don't like the attention."

"Fine I admit I like the attention," Zach stated with his hands raised as if surrendering. "But I've also got to admit it feels great when I have your attention."

I met his brown eyes and pursed my lips, not wanting to fall for his flirty tactics. With a surprise, my heart started to beat rapidly as everything seemed to turn into slow-motion.

"And was that some jealously I was seeing from you back in Shannon's room?" Zach whispered as he slowly backed me up into the wall. We didn't even make it down the stairs yet as we both stopped in the middle of the staircase.

"Why would I be jealous?" I asked with my nerves on end.

"Because you like me," Zach whispered as my back hit the wall.

"So? You like me too," I retorted weakly. That very statement caused a smile to appear on my face.

The only thing I was tuned into was his face so close to mine, his arms on either side of me as he trapped me against the wall.

"I never said I didn't," he whispered huskily, his eyes on mine.

Zach met his lips with mine, softly and gently, and I found myself kissing him back. I loved his lips against mine as he continued to kiss me slowly, as if trying to remember every motion and feel of our lips together.

My palms dared to place themselves against his toned chest once his hands slowly slid onto my hips, pulling my body into his and setting off butterflies in my stomach and unknown places.

As if setting me on fire, his hands sensually slipped around the small of my back. His hands sneakily slipped underneath my shirt and up my back as Zach deepened the kiss, wanting me to whimper against him. I've never felt this much attraction running through me all at one time…it was quite overwhelming.

I couldn't help but let out a gasp.

Zach took that opportunity to open my mouth with his tongue, sensually and slowly. Just like that I was snapped out of my haze, obviously taken by surprise.

Zach was the first boy I've ever kissed and he was the first to steal my first kiss from me. I was obviously new to everything and I was suddenly scared from the high intensity of everything I was feeling when I was with Zach.

I gently pushed his chest away from me, tearing my lips away from his—too overwhelmed with everything.

"We shouldn't be kissing in such a public place," I whispered huskily, remembering we were in the middle of the stairs and at any moment somebody could be coming by. Of course I didn't let him know that he was taking it too fast for me…and I was slightly scared. Scared of what? I had no idea.

"Alright," Zach whispered back, in a haze himself. He couldn't help but lean in and plant a quick kiss on my lips.

With his lips on mine again, I wanted him to continue so I could feel those amazing tingles and butterflies but he pulled away with his hands to himself.

Zach followed me down the stairs and back to my room, closing the door behind him.

"Crap I have so much homework," I muttered to myself, already thinking of which subject to start on first.

The walk back to my room gave me the opportunity to break out of my haze.

"So you're going to head to the library then?" Zach voiced from behind me.

I spun around to see him staring at me with his arms crossed over his chest…the same chest my palms were placed against no longer than a few minutes ago.

"I don't know," I said distracted, glancing away from Zach. "It's dinner time in about an hour or so…"

"Do you have a lot?"

"Um…sort of," I said distractedly as I bent down to pick up my abandoned back pack to set it on top of my desk.

"I mean, I have like nothing due tomorrow but tons of stuff that's due the next day and whatnot," I ranted as I busily took out my agenda and binder from my bag.

"Then stop stressing over it. You could do it tomorrow," Zach said, observing me go into my over-drive mode.

I barely heard what he said, too busy looking over my agenda and scanning what had to be done. On the outside, I was calm. But inside I was secretly putting my brain on fast forward and quickly getting stressed over all the work I had to do that night.

Why did we have to have tennis practice run so late? Much later than usual? Because of that my tennis practice cut into my routine and right now I would have been at the library.

"Hey," Zach said gently as he came up close beside me, snatching my agenda from my hands.

I quickly looked up at him and meeting his brown eyes, I slowly calmed down inside.

"What?" I creased my eyebrows.

"Stop stressing," Zach advised, letting out a chuckle. "You said so yourself that your homework isn't due tomorrow. So you don't have to do it all tonight."

"Yeah but—" I attempted to argue but was silenced by Zach's look, daring me to contradict him.

"You don't know my parents," I said solemnly as I looked away from him, taking back my agenda.

"Don't be so study-study," Zach stated with a small smirk on his face, knowing I hated it when he described that about me.

"You don't know my parents," I repeated again as I glanced up at him, quickly sending him a glare.

"Just take a rest," Zach advised again, his hand stealing my agenda away again. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Zach," I said slowly, wanting him to understand.

"You need a break. Don't try to deny it. It's not like you'll get marked points off if you don't do homework today, especially when it's not even due tomorrow," Zach said earnestly, looking in my eyes.

"Fine," I muttered grudgingly, though secretly I was relieved. I honestly didn't want to study today…in fact I never wanted to study but I always forced myself to because if I didn't do well in school…my parents—

"You know you're secretly glad I talked you out of doing homework," Zach said smugly, peering down at me because he was definitely taller than me.

I glanced up at him and smirked.

"Who wants to do homework?" I asked, giving him a look.

"Well, I don't know. I thought you enjoyed doing homework," Zach teased as he set my agenda down on my desk. I immediately sent him a glare.

"So, I guess I have nothing to do now," I stated as I looked helplessly around my room, making sure I wasn't look into those brown eyes.

"I know something we could do," Zach said slyly as he stepped closer to me, peering down.

I glanced up through my lashes and my heart started pounding. He placed two of his fingers below my chin, tilting my head back.

His soft lips opened slightly as he took his time leaning in…

"Hey Crystal!" a voice I didn't want to hear yelled out in the hallway.

I quickly sprang myself apart from Zach. Just in time, I looked towards my door to see Shannon in the process of swinging it open.

"Do you think you could help me finish the project?' Shannon asked, oblivious of what was going on just a second ago in the privacy of my room.

"Oh, uh… you need help?" I asked, stepping towards her and away from the irresistible Zach.

"Yeah if you don't mind," Shannon smiled. "Zach could help too."

She looked expectantly behind me. I turned around to see Zach standing there leaning against my desk, with his cell phone out in his hands.

"Actually I got to get going," Zach said excusing himself as he hit a button on his cell and sticking into his pocket. He straightened up.

"Oh really?" Shannon asked with a show of disappointment.

Just like that I knew what Shannon was up to. She wanted to get some time with Zach, even if it had to get him to help with our English project.

"Yeah, maybe next time," Zach said not so convincingly but apparently Shannon didn't take the hint.

"Yeah, of course," she agreed with an eager nod.

"Okay, I'll help," I spoke up as I started walking over to Shannon waiting at my door. Zach followed behind me and out the room.

"I'll see you later Zach," Shannon said cheerily which made me look at her funny. She was always bossy and now she was all cheery? It was weird I've got to admit.

"See you girls later," Zach said with a nod.

My eyes met his and he raised his eyebrows as if to sarcastically say "Have fun with Bossy Shannon". I motioned a gun with my hand, pretending to shoot a bullet to my head. Zach let out a silent chuckle before I turned in the opposite direction with Shannon.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, I hope you guys liked this update! Because surely, I liked writing and rereading it.

But I'm super sorry. You guys are probably getting terribly annoyed that I'm not updating quickly. But I like to go over my chapters and make it better so you guys don't have to read a boring/poorly written chapter.

So what did you guys think? Tell me your thoughts and opinions about the story and the characters. Thanks for the reviews.

Plus, I know there wasn't much of a plot in this chapter and hopefully it wasn't too boring. But I wanted you to get a closer look at Crystal's personality and her relationship with Zach and his personality.

And **QUESTION**: Which story do you want me update next? This one; MY LIFE CAN'T GET ANY BETTER, or STOLE A KISS, STOLE MY HEART?


	24. Chapter 24: Doubting Zach

**Chapter 24: Doubting Zach**

"So…" Shannon trailed, forcing me too look up from my food, "do you like Zach?"

I stifled my laugh at how casual she tried to act…obviously it wasn't working. It was quite funny really.

"What?" I couldn't help but ask although I heard her clearly.

"Do you like Zach?" Shannon repeated again, looking at me expectantly.

"I like him as a friend," I stated before turning my attention back towards my dinner.

Here I was, at the dining hall eating dinner with Shannon. I guess I put myself in this situation by agreeing to help her with our English project. Obviously, it took the whole night which made me miss dinner with all my friends. Shannon and I were eating dinner late since the dining hall seemed to trickle down with fewer students minute by minute.

"Oh…," Shannon mused, though secretly happy about my response, "are you guys close?"

I glanced up from my dinner and looked across the table at Shannon. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and stuck a forkful of salad into her mouth.

"I don't know," I said shrugging. Can she just stop looking at me like that? Her eyes on me were watching my every move. It was honestly creepy but then again I was afraid she was going to see through my little lie… "We're friends."

"Oh," Shannon said, secretly disappointed to hear that I wasn't telling her anything. I let out a quiet sigh.

Shannon's questions were just getting me more and more confused. Obviously Zach and I are friends…who shared a kiss or two…and admitted that we both like each other…

Was I the only one who was shocked at the turn of events with Zach? Obviously, since I haven't told anyone about him and me…except for Rose.

"Are you and Zach close?" I asked in return, making conversation.

Shannon instantly sat up straighter in her chair, happy that I was finally taking part in conversation. I smirked at this.

"Well, we knew each other when we were freshmen at our old school. We had a few projects together and whatnot," she shrugged her shoulders as if it weren't a big deal. "But we aren't as close as I would like to be."

"Meaning what?" I asked curiously, creasing my eyebrows at her.

"Well…" she trailed off.

She made a show of looking around our surroundings, making sure nobody could hear what she was about to tell me. But she didn't have to worry about that, we were practically the only ones still eating dinner.

"I kind of have a crush on him. It's not that big though," she reassured me…or at least tried to reassure herself.

"Oh," I mused flatly.

"Yeah, but he's a cool guy and either way I would like to be good and close friends with him."

"Yeah," I agreed with a nod before directing my attention back to my food.

"But," Shannon continued, "he's somewhat of a player so I don't know if I would actually go out with him if the opportunity presented itself."

"Really?" I asked, looking up to glance back up at her.

Now this caught my attention I had to admit.

"Yeah," she nodded convincingly. "Well…maybe not. He is very hot but if you date a player…it just ends in disaster."

"How do you know?" I asked. "Happened before?"

"No, I haven't dated a player before but it's logical. Players go from girl to girl and they don't settle with a girl. So you only go out with a player if you aren't looking for a boyfriend."

"Huh," I said, growing confused about my feelings for him just then. Bossy Shannon did have a good point. "But what if a player says he wants to change? Should you trust him or is he just playing?"

Of course Zach admitted to me he was a player somewhat but he also said that he didn't want to be that guy anymore….Should I believe him?

"Well…" Shannon started, "it doesn't happen overnight for a person to change. Agree?"

"True," I nodded in agreement, finally engaged in conversation. I was honestly intrigued of what Shannon had to say. For obvious reasons.

"So, I would just say be careful," she ended with a smile. Then she gave me a suspicious look. "Why? Are you having any problems with a certain guy?"

"No," I lied smoothly. "I was just wondering since I don't know any players."

"Too busy doing work aren't you?" Shannon asked, believing my words. "You're always in the library doing homework."

As if I didn't know what I was doing already. I resisted an eye roll. Thanks for stating the obvious.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"But you do know Zach, and he's a definite player," she pointed out, having the sudden thought occur to her just then.

"But Zach and I are just friends," I assured with a smile.

"But that's the thing," Shannon stated, pointing her fork at me. "Zach doesn't do friends who are girls."  
"Really," I said flatly.

"Yeah," Shannon nodded eagerly. "Sure Zach has friends who are girls but those are either girls he actually hooks up with or girls who are fighting for his attention. He doesn't just have friends who are girls."

Okay, now my heart was beating a bit irregularly in my chest. It wasn't beating because Zach was around or anything like that. It was beating oddly because I was instantly panicking inside.

Did I make a mistake with Zach? Was it a mistake to even get involved with Zach, the supposed player?

"What's wrong?" Shannon asked, cocking her head to the side as she saw the expression of weariness cross my face.

"Oh, nothing," I reassured, shaking my head. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

She sent me a dubious look, looking at me for silently for a few seconds. I stared back at her.

Just continue what you were saying Shannon…

Don't ask why I was looking all weary because I definitely was not going to answer back the truth…that I doubted this whole Zach thing.

"Well, I was saying," she started, observing me with a dubious look still, "that Zach doesn't do friends who are girls."

"I have to disagree with you there," I found myself stating, "my friends and I are friends with him."

Okay, so maybe I was lying about the part that I was friends with him. Obviously Zach and I kissed so that makes us a bit more than friends because we both knew we liked each other. However, I wasn't lying when I said that my friends like Rose and Cosette and Stephanie were friends with Zach.

"So you don't see Zach as the type of guy to have a girlfriend or be serious with someone?" I asked, still in my argument mode.

"Well…I suppose," Shannon said shrugging carelessly. "But I doubt it. Last year he was the definite player. The only relationship he actually had was with his ex-girlfriend."

"Really," I mused, suddenly very intrigued. Sure I felt bad hearing about Zach from Shannon instead of just getting this information from Zach himself but….

"Oh definitely. Nicole, his ex-girlfriend, was nice I suppose," Shannon shrugged with an eye roll, telling me otherwise. "But she was a bit on the slutty side."

"So you're not friends with her?" I assumed.

"No way!" Shannon exclaimed with huge eyes. Her sudden exclamation caused me to jump a bit in my seat. "Are you kidding? She had her mean side too. Somewhat a flirt like Zach. I heard a rumor that they broke up because she cheated on him. But then I heard that he cheated on her. Nobody really knows."

"Wow, you definitely got the gossip on Zach and all," I mused, eyeing Shannon.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that," she trailed. "But anyways, they didn't have the cleanest breakup. At least Nicole didn't move to this school."

"Why? You hate her or something?"

"Trust me. You wouldn't like her," she promised me. "She's not nice like you. She's like the exact opposite of you actually."

"Huh…"

So Zach liked "slutty" Nicole who wasn't nice last year. But now he supposedly likes me who's "nice". He definitely liked a range of girls I've got to say. But then again, I really didn't know whether he liked me. He could be playing me for all I know.

"Besides if Nicole was here," she continued, unknowingly giving me all this information, "she would make it hell for any girl who was close to Zach."

"If you say that, are you implying that Zach was the one who broke up with her?"

"It's just the facts if Nicole was here. Nobody knows who broke up with whom. But I'm pretty sure Zach is over her…" Shannon tilted her head, thinking. "Well…maybe not. Who really knows?"

"Interesting," I mused, holding back my irritation at Shannon.

She was obviously confusing me to no end! First she says that he doesn't do friends who are girls, forcing me to doubt Zach and think I was just another girl he could "play" with. Second, she brings up his ex-girlfriend who I never knew about. Third, his ex-girlfriend sounded obnoxious and totally opposite of me. Fourth, why would Zach even like me then? Fifth, maybe he was playing with me.

"Yeah, well I'll see you tomorrow in English," Shannon stated as she made a way of standing up from her chair, sending me a smile. "Sorry to leave you alone but I just remembered I didn't do my math homework yet."

"Yeah, it's fine," I reassured Shannon absentmindedly as she made her way out of the dining hall. My mind was too preoccupied with Zach. Just great.

I couldn't help but feel weary about Zach now. I didn't even know what I was to him! Sure he stated that he liked me but…we weren't really together. We were friends…but we did kiss…

I rested my elbows onto the dining table, placing my head into my hands. I was obviously confused about everything. Did I really trust Zach and what he said? That he wasn't that player anymore?

The chair next to me squeaked against the tiled flooring, instantly forcing me to snap my head up.

"Hey," Sam greeted with a grin that would have any girl's heart melt in an instant.

I suppressed a groan.

"Hey Sam," I greeted back not so warmly, looking away from his blue eyes.

"You're still like that?" Sam asked with a laugh, noting my dislike of his presence. "I think we started on the wrong foot."

I looked at him with a blank stare, causing his smile to falter just a bit. He waited for me to say something but I just sat there, silently questioning why he bothered with me.

Sam has for the last few weeks, trying to get me to go out with him. Obviously I didn't have the best impression of him from the first time I met him—that night when Zach and I spent part of the night in the closet because Sam was making out with some girl in the room.

Sam kept trying to tell me to go out with him and he received my rejections but he just didn't give up. Even though he knew about my slight dislike of him, he kept trying to flirt with me.

"So…" Sam started again. "Are you still going out with Zach or did he dump you already?"

"What?" I asked appalled, turning my attention fully on him. This caused Sam to smile, realizing he caught my attention.

"Well, obviously you guys hooked up already right? You guys were quite flirty that first week of school," he reminded me of that night Zach and I tried to 'act' like we were flirting in order for Sam not to accuse us of being the couple in the closet.

Apparently our acting was quite impressive because since then Sam has always had the impression that Zach and I were flirting and together.

Or did we really look like that? Was I unknowingly flirting with Zach during school hours when I always thought I was just being friends with him?

I was confused beyond my mind!

"What do you want?" I demanded with an eye roll, irritation evident in my voice.

"I want to know if you are still seeing Zach. Because I want us to go out some time."

"Interesting," was all I said as I stood up, getting up from my chair. Sam quickly followed suit.

"I'm guessing you are still seeing Zach then," Sam assumed from my decision not to answer his question. "I'm quite surprised."

I turned to him, an eyebrow raised.

"I've known Zach since we started high school. He's not the type of guy to hold on to a girl so long. If he wanted a hook up, he would have gotten it already and moved onto another girl."

Sam observed my expression which I tried hard to keep blank, forcing my weary thoughts and emotions from showing.

"Unless you're the type of girl to not give herself up to a guy that fast. I could see that in you," Sam mused, looking me up and down. "You're one of those quiet, smart types. So if you didn't hook up with Zach yet, that's probably why he's still with you. Waiting."

I stared at him, gritting my teeth as I secretly became very…doubtful; about everything.

"You should be flattered," Sam added, trying to get something out of me.

"I've go to ask," I spoke up, "Why are you interested in me?"  
"You're smart, pretty, somewhat mysterious only because you're quiet, but you just catch my eye."

Hm…did Zach like me because of those reasons too or was he really just playing me?

"Or am I just a game to you? The thrill of the chase?"

"I want to get to know you," Sam stated, never looking away from my eyes.

"Well, I'm going to bed," I stated, ignoring his comment as I turned away from him. I was glad he didn't follow me out of the dining hall.


	25. Chapter 25: Avoiding

**Chapter 25: Avoiding**

"When are you going to go to sleep? That light is bothering me!" Rose yelled from her bed.

"I can't go to sleep," I called over my shoulder as I gripped my pencil tighter, staring at my homework…that wasn't even due tomorrow.

"Well, I want to go to sleep and that light is annoying," Rose groaned, flipping over in her bed as her mattress squeaked.

I bit my lip as I copied down some information onto my notebook. My eyes jumped from my notebook to my textbook, jotting down notes vigorously. I flipped a page in my textbook, quickly scanning the printed words.

"Can you at least be quiet as I try to sleep?" Rose called from her bed.

I looked down at my hands to see that I was absentmindedly tapping my pencil against the wooden surface of my desk. The only light illuminating my desk and room was my lamp. I turned around, noticing that the light encompassed the room in a gray color.

Yes, I know I wasn't going to do any homework today which was Zach's suggestion but after dinner with Shannon and Sam, I had to do something to preoccupy my mind. And homework definitely preoccupied my mind from the Zach situation.

I felt so vulnerable, doubtful, and clueless when it came to thinking about Zach and the situation I found myself in. It wasn't what I was used to…except for the one time I felt everything in my life was falling apart and I couldn't do anything about it.

I was used to controlling my life, being in charge of me and my life. But when I found out Chris, my oldest brother, was in the hospital and may not make it, I felt…helpless. I was used to being in charge but I couldn't control what was happening to Chris' body when it was slowly giving out.

And now as I sat by my desk, pencil in hand, I felt helpless again with Zach and my feelings and everything.

"It's midnight Crystal," Rose stated, in a sleepy tone, "You should get to bed."

"You're right," I admitted in a whisper.

I slowly set my pencil down onto my desk, switched off my lamp, and climbed under my covers as I pulled myself into a ball.

Not even a minute later, I heard Rose's heavy breathing and I knew she was fast asleep. I envied her at that moment.

I couldn't get myself to fall asleep and it was the worst feeling ever. Desperately wanting to fall asleep but couldn't because my mind was racing with unwanted thoughts that Zach was playing me. I was wasting my time. I was falling for him but who knows? Maybe he was just playing with my emotions. Cruel.

Let's just say that for the rest of that night, I turned restlessly in my sleep and didn't get much rest when morning came.

So it wasn't much of a surprise when I ended up rushing to my first period class without eating breakfast. Well, that was my fault for ignoring Rose's yells to wake me up.

"And I actually thought you were going to miss first period," Hunter greeted me as I planted myself into the desk beside him.

"Why would you think that?" I asked, out of breath from my sprint to my dorm to first period.

I dropped my binder onto my desk, taking out my agenda and notes for the day. I flipped through my notebook, scanning my handwritten math notes.

"Rose said she couldn't get you out of bed this morning," Hunter explained, causing me to finally look up at him.

"Yeah," I sighed, connecting my eyes with his blue ones. "I didn't get a good sleep last night."

I grimaced recalling the restless sleep and all the tossing and turning in my bed. I desperately tried to take my mind off of Zach and get some sleep but I wasn't that successful. I probably got one hour of sleep.

"Oh," Hunter grimaced, "Sorry about that."

I shrugged but gave him a smile. Looking into Hunter's bright blue eyes already brightened up some of my day. He was just a really nice and sweet guy.

"Was there something on your mind?"

I automatically looked at him with suspicious eyes. It was like he could read my mind. He immediately let out a laugh, taking in my look.

"Usually when I can't sleep it's because I can't get something off my mind," he explained. "It's like my mind is too preoccupied with just thinking about that one thing, that it can't put itself to sleep."

"Exactly," I agreed with a lazy nod. "Worst feeling ever."

"Well, sorry about that," Hunter apologized, sending me a small smile.

"Nothing to apologize for because it's not your fault that I can't go to sleep," I smiled sincerely.

"Yeah, but those nights are the worst. I hate them," he stated with a nonchalant shrug.

"Anyways," he started, filling in the abrupt silence. "If you need to just talk to somebody, I'm here," he offered, sending me a friendly, innocent smile.

I've spent quite a bit of time with Hunter and no matter how much I spent time with him, I still couldn't believe how sweet and nice of a guy he was. Sure I had math class with him and he suddenly became my study partner since he didn't mind working in the library like me, but it still surprised me by how nice he was.

"I didn't learn anything," I stated matter-of-factly as Hunter and I exited our math class.

"Well that will certainly be a problem when you try to do your homework," Hunter laughed, casting a glance down at me as I stifled a yawn.

"Ah, but that's where I have a solution," I smiled up at him innocently. "You will help me when we meet at the library today after our sport practices."

"Of course," Hunter deadpanned with an amused shake of his head.

Just then I caught sight of Zach in the midst of the crowded hallway. My heart instantly stopped.

"I'll see you later then!" I stated abruptly, looking back at Hunter.

And before Hunter could even form a confused look on his face, I sprinted away from him and towards my second period.

It's been somewhat of a routine that after breakfast that Zach, Hunter, Cosette, and me would walk together towards our first period since our classes were in the same building. And after first period, Zach would meet up with Hunter, Cosette, and me as we made our way to our second period classes.

But honestly, today just wasn't one of those days since I ditched our routine at the first sighting of Zach. I needed to avoid him like the plague. I was just so distraught with Zach that if I even came into contact with him or even spoken a few words, I wouldn't be able to take my mind off him. And right then, I needed my mind to focus on school.

Yes, I was such a nerd but you didn't understand. My parents would kill me if I weren't their smart, golden daughter who was perfect in every way—especially in the subject of school. If my grades even slipped from my perfect record, I was dead.

* * *

I unknowingly smiled to myself, feeling quite proud that I was able to avoid Zach for the past two days. I honestly thought I was going to fail in that plan of mine, but I didn't. Who knows how, but I did.

Yes, a part of me was proud that I was able to avoid Zach because then I wouldn't be worrying about what we were and all that complicated stuff. However, a part of me somewhat…missed his presence. I've grown accustomed to talking to him everyday since we did eat lunch with the same group of friends and the fact that we had two classes together.

I was actually quite surprised by how lucky I was when I was pulled out of art class for meetings with my counselor. Art class was the one class Zach and I actually sat next to one another, and my plan to avoid him would have probably went down the drain since it would be inevitable that we would talk to one another.

"Are you zoning out on me?"

My head snapped up and met Hunter's blue eyes. I sheepishly smiled at him.

"And you're the one who kept pestering me to keep you company in the library. On a Friday," Hunter deadpanned, staring at me.

"I was actually pestering you to help me with my math homework," I corrected him. "On a Friday."

"Exactly. It's the weekend. I have no idea why I'm even in the library."

"Didn't we settle this already?" I asked, turning my body towards him in my chair. I didn't continue my statement until Hunter willingly looked over at me. He motioned me to continue.

"We already agreed that we're study partners. And whenever I study you study," I finished. "We even shook hands on this agreement."

"You're totally going to get it when I purposely wake you up in the middle of the night to make you study with me one of these days," Hunter retorted, a teasing look in his eye.

I waved him off, rolling my eyes at him, before I stood up from my chair. Hunter's eyes lazily followed me as he was slumped in his chair, obviously not wanting to be in the library on a Friday.

"I need a dictionary," I stated. "I'll be right back."

And with that, I left Hunter to wallow in boredom as I walked over to the section of the library for my needed dictionary.

I let out a small laugh. Hunter was way too nice. I still couldn't believe how I managed to persuade him to come to the library with me on a Friday.

First, I needed Hunter with me because I really did have a question about math homework which he successfully answered for me. Second, I just simply didn't want to be alone in the library on a Friday.

"Hi Crystal."

I spun around to see a guy on the chess team at school walking towards me. I watched as he approached me, fixing the position of his glasses on his face.

"Hey Dexter," I greeted back with a smile.

I desperately tried not to grimace as Dexter ran a hand through his greasy black hair. Yes, Dexter was probably the perfect stereotype of the weird nerd in school. Even though he was the weird nerd type, he was a nice guy when you got to know him.

"Are you going to watch the school's football game tonight?" Dexter stuttered, avoiding my eyes. I looked at him oddly.

"Um…yeah I probably will," I answered. "How about you?"

"Probably," Dexter nodded, finally meeting my eyes. "We should hang out."  
I saw him fidget with his fingers as his cheeks grew pink. I couldn't help but look at Dexter with amusement.

"I mean—" Dexter stuttered, looking at the floor. "Maybe we could—could hang out together at the football game….tonight?"

"Oh," was all I could say, speechless.

Now it was my turn to feel uncomfortable. Did Dexter just…

I stared up at Dexter to see that he was looking at me shyly, expectantly. Sure, Dexter was a nice guy and whenever I did run into him I was friendly. However, Dexter was just…odd. He was the typical scrawny, awkward nerd in school. Not to be mean or anything.

"Um…I actually made plans to hang out with my group of friends," I said politely, inwardly grimacing at watching Dexter frown and slump his shoulders. I felt so bad at turning him down.

"Oh, of course," Dexter said weakly, looking down at his scrawny hands.

"Sorry, Dexter," I replied politely. I realized that I wasn't all too comfortable with turning people down. I suppose that's because I've never really turned people down before…

Well, except for turning down Sam who always seemed to pester me and flirt with me. But that was different because Sam was a jerk.

"Crystal, there you are," a voice sliced through the awkward silence I found myself in with Dexter after turning down his offer to hang out with him at the football game tonight.

I turned around and relief washed over me to see Hunter walking towards me. I glanced back at Dexter to see him as uncomfortable as ever as he fidgeted with his fingers, his eyes darting from me to Hunter.

"I was actually coming to believe that you ditched me, thinking it funny to just leave me here at the library on a Friday," Hunter stated, a teasing tone in his voice as he came to stand next to me, oblivious of Dexter.

"I wouldn't do that to you," I reassured Hunter. "But then again, that would have been funny if I just left you here."

"Very funny," Hunter deadpanned with an eye roll.

I smiled innocently back at him. I really did appreciate how Hunter and my friendship grew to be. We just had this easy, friendly relationship. Although Hunter was attractive, I only looked at him as a friend. A very good one.

"Oh hey Dexter," Hunter greeted the scrawny, uncomfortable looking guy in front of us.

"Hi," Dexter replied, staring up at the blonde soccer player who seemed to tower over him.

"You guys know each other?" I asked quite surprised as I looked between Dexter and Hunter.

"Yeah. We're in the same journalism class. Isn't that right Dexter?" Hunter turned to give him a smile.

I watched with a confused look on my face as Dexter simply looked between me and Hunter before giving a curt nod in confirmation to Hunter's statement. The look Dexter had on his face was what confused me. It looked like Dexter was scared…or at least intimidated by Hunter.

But it wasn't like Hunter was glaring or being mean to him. Hunter was just being…Hunter. Nice.

"Uh… I'll see you later," Dexter muttered as he looked at me.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to say the same, I watched with astonishment when I saw Dexter's eyes narrow at Hunter.

My mouth dropped open and my eyes wide as I realized that Dexter was sending Hunter a dirty look!

Psh, and I thought it was beyond Dexter to even make a face like that. Guess I was wrong!

And just as immediately, Dexter's quickly retreated away from us as he turned a corner into the comics section of the library. I couldn't help but stare in wonderment at what just happened.

"Did he just send me a dirty look?" Hunter asked in astonishment.

I turned to him, looking up into Hunter's blue eyes with a bewildered look on my face that made him laugh at me. I glared at him.

"Don't laugh at me," I said curtly, hitting him on the shoulder.

"What?" Hunter exclaimed, rubbing the spot I hit him. "You should have seen the look on your face. You were so…"

"Shut up," I deadpanned. "I never knew Dexter could even make a dirty look at somebody."

"Me neither. He's always so reclusive."

"What'd you do to him?" I accused with a laugh. "You must have done something to even make Dexter send you a dirty look."

Hunter simply shook his head.

"I didn't do anything."

I teasingly narrowed my eyes at him.

"I swear!" Hunter said earnestly, raising his hands in innocence.

"Sure," I drawled teasingly as I resumed my walk towards the dictionaries before I was interrupted by Dexter's appearance.

"But I didn't even do anything," Hunter earnestly stated as I felt him follow behind me, trying to catch up with me.

I let out a laugh as I pulled out a dictionary from a bookshelf, turning towards Hunter. I shook my head at the look on Hunter's face. He was truthfully still puzzled at what he did to Dexter.

"I believe you," I reassured him with an eye roll. "Who knows what goes on through Dexter's head. He's just weird."

"How do you even know Dexter anyways?" Hunter questioned as we made our way back to our library table.

"Let's just say that with all my time spent here at the library, I've come to be an acquaintance with him."

Hunter looked at me curiously as we took our seats at the table. I raised my eyebrow in response. I was honestly expecting him to tease me about hanging at the library so much—since that's what my friends would always tease me about.

So it was surprise to me when he simply stated, "Dexter barely talks to anyone. But he talks to you supposedly."

I weird sense of appreciation went through me, suddenly realizing that Hunter was the one person who never teased me about being so study-study as you can say-never teasing me about being such a nerd for hanging out in the library.

"I guess," I shrugged with non-interest as I flipped open the dictionary.

"He likes you."

"Excuse me?" I asked, never looking up from the dictionary.

"He likes you. I never see him talk to anyone."

"He talked to you," I pointed out, flipping a few pages.

"It's not the same."

"Yes it is," I said absentmindedly as I peered over the dictionary pages, running a finger down the pages, searching for a word.

"He wasn't the one who asked me to watch the football game with him, now was he?"

I snapped my head up, immediately glaring at Hunter through my brown eyes.

"You ease dropped on me!" I accused.

"Not purposely," Hunter defended himself with a roll of his blue eyes. I raised my hand and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Well whatever," Hunter shrugged off my hit on his shoulder. I probably didn't even hurt him. "He likes you."

"Well hopefully he got the hint that I don't return the same feelings," I stated as I stared back at Hunter.

"Yes, you rejected him quite well I've got admit," Hunter shrugged.

I immediately blushed in embarrassment, recalling how I uncomfortably tried to tell him no. It was an awkward moment for me.

"No I didn't," I corrected him, looking back at my dictionary. I was surprised how easily I was able to tell Hunter the truth. "It was the most awkward thing for me."

Hunter let out a chuckle from beside me, stealing my attention away from the dictionary.

"Even if it was awkward for you, I think he got the message," he reassured me with a pat on my shoulder.

"You think?" I asked meekly, Dexter's face popping into my mind.

"Well…I think," Hunter said oh so helpfully. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I think he was intimidated by you," I stated as I turned back towards my weekend homework.

"Really?" Hunter asked, obviously shocked by this news.

I rolled my eyes at how oblivious he was. Didn't he see the dirty look Dexter gave him? And how Dexter immediately clammed up whenHunter appeared?

"Yes," I answered simply as I jotted down a definition onto my notebook. "Explains the dirty look he gave you. And how he kept fidgeting."

"But I didn't do anything," Hunter explained, obvious confusion in his tone.

Gosh, Hunter was so naïve in his ways.

"I don't think you notice this," I started as I looked up at Hunter. "But you intimidate him. Did you see how much taller you were than him? You practically towered over him."

"It's not my fault I'm taller than him."

"No it's not but that intimidated Dexter," I explained with a shrug. "Maybe it's a guy thing? But he was obviously uncomfortable when you appeared."

"Not like he was already uncomfortable when he tried to ask you out on a date for the football game tonight."

"Are you trying to argue with me?" I glared at Hunter. "I'm just stating the fact that you intimidate him—whether you know it or not."

And that's the thing that I liked about Hunter. Even though he could come off as intimidating and attractive, he never knew this. He was so humble that he doesn't even notice how girls swoon over him or how guys like Dexter shrink whenever Hunter is around.

"Whatever," Hunter yawned, obviously bored with the subject. I rolled my eyes as I returned back to my homework. "Wake me up when you're done with your homework so I could get out of this library."

"Sure thing," I reassured him as I saw from the corner of my eye when he slumped in his chair, his neck was against the back of the chair as he his eyes closed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So sorry guys. I've been super busy with life...college apps...all that fun stuff.

But I've also been having huge writer blocks and it's hard to make time to write and all.

I hope you like this chapter. And for those who really want me to update My Life Can't Get Any Better...well I'll try to do that. Huge writer's block for that.

Luckily though I don't have much of a writer's block for this story. Review please.

3


	26. Chapter 26:

"Why is it so cold and windy?" Cosette wailed from beside Rose.

"Gosh! I feel so warm in this blanket. Don't you think it was a great idea to bring a blanket with us Crystal?" Rose teased, letting out a laugh when she was sent a dirty look from Cosette.

I let out a light laugh as I kept my eyes on the football field before us. I hugged the blanket Rose and I brought with us to the game. It was definitely a windy and cold night. Even in my tennis sweatshirt and jeans, I could still feel the cold wind against my skin.

"Dude!" Grant exclaimed from behind us, causing me to snap my head to look behind me at him who was seated with the rest of the guys. "Did you just see that? He practically ate the grass when he was tackled."

I smiled amusingly as I realized that Grant's eyes were fixed on the football game in front of us. I turned back to the field to see that the teams have called a time out.

"Here are your chips you requested," Stephanie, our group gossiper, stated as she came back from the snack line. She threw a bag of chips at Grant who caught it with a smile.

"Your water," Stephanie stated as she tossed it towards Hunter.

"Your chocolate bar." She threw it at Zach.

I shivered, instinctively pulling the blanket closer.

"Stop hogging the blanket," Rose laughed as she tugged on the fabric that was wrapped around us.

I smiled innocently, receiving an eye roll from Rose.

"And your hot chocolate," Stephanie finished, passing the warm thermal cup to Cosette as she settled in beside her.

"Thanks," Cosette sighed in relief.

"Hopefully that'll keep you warm," I spoke up, leaning forward to see Cosette sipping from the steaming cup.

"You know what?" Cosette snapped back, turning her eyes towards me. I startled from her unexpected tone. "I'm surprised you're even here. I was expecting you to stay back in your room doing homework."

My mouth dropped and I froze as I stared back at Cosette, searching her face. What was with her vicious tone towards me? I didn't even do anything!

She rolled her eyes at me, seeing at how I was speechless, before returning her eyes towards the football field.

I caught eyes with Stephanie who was sitting next to Cosette. She sent me a shrug, obviously confused by Cosette's attitude towards me. I suppose I wasn't the only one befuddled by this.

Lately, Cosette had been…not that civil towards me. And we were friends! Or at least I thought we were. But for the past two days, she's been acting as if I were one of our tennis opponents whenever we had a game against another school.

"Seriously, what is up with her?" Rose whispered into my ear, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I leaned back, staring at the football field since the game resumed from their time out.

"I have no idea," I muttered with a small shrug.

"Cosette has been getting on my nerves," Rose whispered back into my ear. "First her attitude and second, she won't let us know who she's crushing on!"

I couldn't help but let out a laugh at hearing the end of Rose's statement. I turned to her with a smile on my face. She raised an eyebrow in response.

"You're still trying to figure who she likes?" I asked amused with a shake of my head.

For the past week, Cosette had told us that she had been crushing on somebody. Immediately, Rose, Stephanie, and me tried to figure who this special guy was that has caught Cosette's attention. However, she managed to play all mysterious with us choosing to not tell us—though she did tell us that it was a new guy that had come to the school this year.

Stephanie decided that Cosette just wanted attention, loving how we tried to figure out who she was crushing on. Cosette liked watching Stephanie and Rose trying to be detectives, figuring out who was her crush.

"Yes!" Rose answered as if there were no other answer. "I've narrowed it down to Zach, Grant, and Hunter." Rose made sure to whisper this very quietly since the three named guys were sitting right behind us.

"And why them?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from the game to meet Rose's eyes. "Because you see her talk to them the most out of all the guys at school? Well, in case you haven't noticed, I think that's because they have become a part of our group of friends."

"Yes I know that we've been hanging out with them lately and we eat with them at the dining hall but Cosette always gets that flirtatious look in her eyes whenever they're around."

"Interesting," I deadpanned.

I wasn't too interested in who Cosette liked, partly because she's been giving me attitude for no apparent reason.

"So…" Rose trailed off which made me obviously suspicious of her tone. "What's going on with you and…Zach?"

I let out a laugh at how Rose dramatically whispered the last word of her question.

"Well I've still been avoiding him if that's what you mean," I whispered so low that I could have barely been heard of Rose wasn't so close to me. But then again we were cuddled into the same blanket.

"But…he's like right behind us. You must have made eye contact or something."

"No," I muttered. I guess I was just _that_ good with avoiding him.

"Wow," was all Rose replied with a shake of her head.

"What?" I asked appalled. "You've got to understand where I'm coming from."

"I do understand," Rose reassured me. "I just think that this is totally going to backfire on you. Your whole plan on avoiding him. Especially since the last time you guys even talked was when you…kissed."

Again, I had no idea how Rose managed to say the last word of her statement so dramatically that it made me want to roll my eyes….and just tug the blanket away from her.

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered, frowning.

Sure, I've been successful in avoiding him. But yes, I have been missing him. At least the whole going to the library with Hunter after school today definitely took my mind off of Zach.

"You know what? I'm going to get some hot chocolate," I stated, looking over at Rose.

She glanced at me and nodded.

"You want any?" I offered, not willing to move away from my seat…especially the blanket that was now covering me.

"No, I'm fine," Rose smiled before she suddenly yanked on the blanket, exposing me the cold night.

I instantly wrapped my arms around me, sending her a glare. She smiled back at me.

"Go get your hot chocolate," she sang. "Before you miss anything good on the football field."

"Right," I stated as I abruptly stood up, stuffing my hands into my sweatshirt pockets.

I unconsciously glanced at the guys behind us and noticed Hunter, Grant, and Zach focused on the game and their snacks that they seemed to be munching on. Or in Hunter's case, taking sips of his water.

But when my eyes landed on the brown haired, even darker brown eyed boy who was sporting a blue plaid shirt…I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

A felt a weird shock go through me as I watched—as if in slow motion, Cosette turning around in her seat to smile mischievously up at Zach, whom was sitting behind her on the bleachers.

I watched—with a growing sense of animosity towards Cosette—when she flirtatiously batted her eyelashes as she said something, making Zach laugh.

Zach's laugh. Gosh. It made my heart squeeze.

"You're shivering."  
I was snapped out of my gaze at the scene with Zach and Cosette to find myself being pulled down onto the bleachers.

"Warm?" Grant grinned playfully as he pulled me into his side, innocently wrapping an around my shoulders.

"What the heck? I thought you were getting hot chocolate!" Rose confusingly stated as she turned around to see Grant and me together.

"I was," I laughed, casting an accused glance at the bronze haired boy who seemed to be the playful, carefree tennis and soccer guy in our group. Honestly, Grant always had an upbeat aura around him.

"Whoa! How'd you get there?" Hunter jumped in, leaning over with a confused look on his face as his eyes motioned from Grant to me.

"I swear you were just there," Hunter pointed to the empty seat next to Rose that I occupied just a minute ago before I stated I wanted hot chocolate, "a second ago."

"She was but I stole her," Grant grinned with a nod of his head as Hunter shook his head.

"Honest!" Grant exclaimed earnestly. I cringed from the booming exclamation he seemed to make into my ear. I was going to go deaf if Grant constantly exclaimed things randomly….which he does on occasion. "I was getting cold."

"And you used Crystal to get warm," Hunter assumed, clear amusement in his blue eyes.

"Don't need to be jealous," Grant reassured.

And just as instantly I was picked up into Grant's arms—not like I weighed anything to the athletic soccer and tennis player—and was planted between him and Hunter.

"There, now we can both share," Grant smiled with accomplishment.

I swear Hunter, Rose, and I rolled our eyes at Grant. Grant simply slung his arm around my shoulders, instantly encompassing me in his body warmth.

Rose let out a laugh at the incredulous look I was sending Grant—which he promptly ignored. Grant was just so random at times.

I watched as Grant cast his eyes down at Rose—seated in bleachers in front of us—and I immediately let out a laugh as Grant's eyes widened.

"You have a blanket!" Grant exclaimed, luckily not in my ear this time, as he pointed at Rose.

Hunter scoffed beside me, stealing my attention away from Grant. His blue eyes met mine and he simply shook his head before looking back at Grant.

"Dude. It's almost half time and _now_ you notice that Rose has had a blanket?"

"You've had a blanket this whole time?" Grant questioned, ignoring Hunter.

"Yeah," Rose rolled her eyes. "I've been sharing it with Crystal this whole time."

"Well since Crystal is here," Grant drawled, pointedly glancing at how I was sandwiched in between him and Hunter. "I'll go down there."

And before Hunter, Rose, and I knew it, Grant left my side and planted himself next to Rose. He unwelcomingly took the other side of the blanket and wrapped it around his body, shoulder to shoulder with Rose.

"Crystal was going to sit there," Rose deadpanned.

"Well, now she's with Hunter. So she's fine," Grant amended with a grin before returning his attention back to the football game.

"They just started halftime," Hunter called from beside me, down at Grant.

"Oh…" Grant muttered as he noticed that no playing was being done out on the field.

I smirked as Grant shrugged his shoulders and started chatting with Rose, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Rose rolled her eyes but let Grant's arm stay there as he conversed with her.

"He's always my amusement for the day," Hunter said into my ear, reminding me that I was sitting next to him.

I smiled up at him in agreement but then my smile faded as I caught Zach's dark brown eyes, who was evidently sitting just on the other side of Hunter.

I found myself unable to look away from his dark brown eyes until he looked away first. There was no emotion in his eyes when he stared back at me. I realized then that he was giving me the cold shoulder.

I suppose I deserved that since it was…mean of me to avoid him for the past two days with no explanation. I let out a sigh as I looked out onto the empty field, instantly hearing Rose's head in my thoughts saying "Your plan is going to backfire."

I just hoped that I was suddenly on Zach's bad side…

"Dexter alert," Hunter stated, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I startled, looking at the boy beside me.

Hunter simply nodded in front of us and my eyes found the scrawny boy walking up the bleachers…towards us.

"I'm not here," I stated matter-of-factly as I looked down, letting a curtain of my dark brown hair fall over my face.

I was still uncomfortable from the awkward excuse I told Dexter, my way of turning down his offer to hang out with him at the football game. But it's not like it was an excuse because I was hanging out with my friends.

I tilted my head and found myself staring into dark brown eyes, an intense yet confused look in them. I let out a small gasp at the wave of intensity coming from Zach's eyes. I noticed that Cosette and Stephanie were talking to him but he wasn't listening…too busy staring back at me.

"That's not going to make you invisible or disappear you know."

That's when I looked away from Zach, the first to break the staring contest, and up at Hunter. I straightened up and looked to see that Dexter was no where in sight.

"Where'd he go?" I questioned, turning my eyes to Hunter.

"He caught sight of me I suppose and he just walked back down the bleachers," Hunter explained with a confused shrug.

"I told you he was intimidated by you," I smiled triumphantly. "That's why he left because he saw that you were next to me."

His blue eyes looked at me with a weary look.

"Not your fault that he's intimidated by you," I reassured with a pat of my hand on his jean covered knee.

"But I didn't do anything to him," Hunter explained in a small voice.

I instantly smiled at how cute Hunter looked, obviously concerned—and I think _too _concerned—that Dexter was intimidated by him. Hunter was so humble…

And just then I heard Cosette's shrill laugh—well in my opinion, shrill. Can you tell that Cosette was obviously on my not so good side now? Yeah, well I didn't start it! It was her who started the whole attitude thing for no reason!

Hunter and I both glanced over at her to see her flirting with Zach. I couldn't help roll my eyes, tearing my attention away from them. I was surprised by the sudden anger running through me.

Cosette didn't have to be so mean to me. For no reason at all! And why did she have to flirt with Zach? Gosh, so annoying.

And why can't Zach be like Hunter? Humble. Zach obviously knew he had very attractive looks and he worked that to his advantage. He was obviously playing me…

Idiot.

I stood up so abruptly that it caught the attention of not only Hunter, who was seated next to me, but Cosette, Stephanie, and Zach. Rose and Grant were too busy cuddled into the blanket, talking with one another.

"Uh…" I muttered, shocked by the attention I caused myself by simply standing up. "I'm going to get hot chocolate," I explained, looking down at Hunter as I ignored the others who looked my way.

"Let me know if you run into your admirer," Hunter lazily smiled back as he scratched the back of his neck.

I glared at him and before I left, I pushed Hunter in the shoulder. He obviously knew how I have become uncomfortable with the mention of Dexter.


	27. Chapter 27: Settled

I cupped my hands over my mouth, breathing in and out, feeling my warm breath against my hands. I tried not to bounce on my heels, trying to keep warm while I waited in line for some hot chocolate.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I cocked my head towards the side to see a few teenagers in front of me in line. I stood on my tiptoes, attempting to see why the line was taking so long. This line hasn't moved in practically five minutes! Okay maybe I was exaggerating but the line was moving awfully slow.

"Impatient aren't we?"

I jumped from the voice that seemed to come from behind me. I spun around to see Zach, clad in his blue plaid long sleeve.

My heart beat erratically as I found myself staring into his intense brown eyes. I took in his face, one I haven't seen in two days. Well, actually sure I've seen him, not to mention the little stare we had back at the bleachers, but I haven't looked at him long enough to actually take in his face…especially him being this close to me.

"It's cold," I stated, glad my voice didn't falter.

I stuffed my hands into my sweatshirt pocket, instantly wringing my fingers together at how uncomfortable I felt that instant. My heart beat nervously.

Zach blew out a deep sigh, forming a white cloud into the air. That was how cold it was tonight, when you could see your breath in front of you.

"So you want to tell me why you've been avoiding me?" he asked bluntly, shocking me to no end.

I stared at his face to see that he was staring at me, hiding all emotion from his facial expression. The only thing I could tell from looking at him was that he was…frustrated? Annoyed? Mad…?

His intense eyes met mine and I found myself speechless.

"The line moved," he stated, as he nodded at me. I turned around, back towards the front of the line to see that I was next up to order.

I quickly ordered and paid for my hot chocolate, only tuned to the fact that Zach was standing behind me. His eyes burning into my back. Or so I thought.

What was I going to tell him?

When I stepped out of line, my hands cupping the warm thermos of hot chocolate I realized that Zach stepped out of line, not even ordering anything. I cast him a confused glance but all he did was shrug as he stepped beside me, causing me to stop.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

Zach stared at me for a moment before clenching his jaw, glancing away from me and out into the football field. I was expecting him to not say anything and I was honestly contemplating just walking back towards the bleachers where my friends were but he spoke up.

"Let's talk," was all he said before he started to walk off towards a secluded spot where no teenagers were roaming around.

I let out a sigh, sipping some of my hot chocolate, knowing I had no other choice than to follow him. We stopped at an empty spot on the opposite side of football field where my friends were sitting. I was surprised to see an empty bench.

I took a seat the end of the wooden bench and looked up at the bleachers, instantly spotting my friends chatting before half time would end in a few minutes. I turned my attention back to my surroundings when I saw Zach sit next to me.

He stretched his jean covered legs out, stuffing his hands into his pockets. I took a sip of my hot chocolate in silence, waiting for him to make the first move.

I felt a bubble of resentment appear as I continued to look at Zach's profile. He was playing me…playing me like the fool I was. I wasn't blind when I saw him flirting back with Cosette! Laughing at whatever she was telling him.

"Hot chocolate warming you up?" Zach questioned, looking down at me since he was taller.

I simply nodded.

"You're shivering though," he observed in a voice that had no hint of frustration in it. I slightly smiled at this. Maybe he wasn't mad at me for avoiding him…?

I noticed then that my shoulders were shaking. I instantly stopped, taking another sip of my hot chocolate. I peered back up at him to see his eyes watching me. My heart beat faster.

I looked away from him and across the football field to see that my friends were focused on the football game that had resumed. I could clearly see that Grant was still sharing Rose's blanket. Stephanie and Cosette were huddled together and apparently Hunter had made his way onto the same bleacher, seated next to Stephanie.

"Are you not talking to me or something?"

I looked away from my friends and back at the dark brown eyed boy next to me.

"No I am," I whispered, looking down at the cup in my hands.

"So how come you've been avoiding me?" Zach asked gently, not at all like the blunt, frustrated way he did when we were waiting in the snack line.

I looked up at Zach sadly. I hated how my heart constricted whenever I looked at him. It was hard not to fall for him.

He looked back at him, his eyebrows creased as he searched my face. I could read the concern written in his face though it was hard to notice. I was only able to read the concern because of how close he was to me.

"I've just been thinking," I answered vaguely yet truthfully.

He waited for me to elaborate but all I could do was let out a sigh. It was just so complicated.

"Well…I ran into Sam the other day," I started. Actually, Sam approached me in the dining hall that one day when I ate dinner with Bossy Shannon.

"Sam?" Zach questioned as if in disgust. Zach knew how Sam had been pestering and trying to flirt with me. He knew all of this because I told him…before I started to avoid him for the past two days.

"Yeah," I confirmed with a nod of my head, bringing my eyes up to his.

"Did he touch you?" Zach asked; his voice dripping with concern as his eyes slightly widened at the mere thought.

He was so…attractive.

"No, no," I reassured him quickly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. I couldn't help but slightly smile at Zach's obvious concern…Maybe he did care for me?

"So…," he trailed off. "What about Sam?" Zach questioned, obviously confused at the point I was trying to make.

"He just told me a few things," I answered in a small voice, looking down at the hot chocolate in my hands.

"About?" Zach prodded. I could hear a hint of impatience in his voice. I inwardly laughed at this realization. It was so Zach.

"About you," I answered bluntly, turning my eyes up at him.

It was his turn to look away from me.

"Like what?" Zach's voice was cold.

"Like how you're a player. And that you just like to hook up and mess with girls," I found myself answering him harshly. I was just so fed up with this problem and my contradicting feelings about Zach. Is he playing with me or not?

Zach stayed silent, taking in what I was saying. Before I could even let him open his mouth and defend himself I started again.

"Sam also said that he wants to take me out on a date and clearly stated that he was surprised that you kept me around so long," I informed him, my voice sharp and hard. "He said and I quote 'So if you didn't hook up with Zach yet, that's probably why he's still with you'."

And when I finished this statement, I found myself clenching onto my hot chocolate. I instantly released my grip, realizing that I imprinted my hands on the thermal cup. I was surprised by how much this affected me.

"And you believed him," Zach simply stated when he finally met his intense eyes with mine. "I told you I wasn't like that anymore," he accused in a hard voice, glaring at me.

"Shannon also told me—" I started again, wanting him to rid of that accused look he was giving me. As if I was at fault. It was definitely Zach's fault for all this. Not mine!

"Bossy Shannon?" Zach asked in disbelief, running his hands through his brown hair making it disheveled yet sexy at the same time.

Oh my gosh! What am I saying? Not sexy. Not sexy…

"Yes Shannon," I confirmed with an eye roll. "She told me how you had an ex-girlfriend last year. And how she's nothing like me. Which makes me question that if I'm the exact opposite of this ex-girlfriend of yours why do you even bother with me?" I was practically exclaiming this at Zach, full of angry passion.

"Are you asking everyone about me?" Zach accused. "Stalking my past much?"

And just like that a fire sparked within me. How dare he accuse me of this! I didn't even ask anybody about him! Shannon was the one willingly telling me all this information! I wasn't seeking it!

I stood up abruptly, not being able to look let alone talk to Zach anymore. My mind racing with thoughts of disbelief and my sudden resentment towards Zach, I forgot all about the football game as I marched off towards the dorms.

I hated how I was so mad at seeing Cosette flirt with Zach. I hated how I felt my heart melt whenever I was near Zach. And I hated how he was trying to play and fool around with me!

I heard footsteps running behind me and I was actually surprised to see that Zach had caught up with me, let alone follow me. But I couldn't ignore the little part of me that was expecting and hoping that he would come and follow after me.

"Look," Zach started, catching his breath. "I didn't mean it like that."

I shot him a hard look, rolling my eyes at him. We were about to pass the boys dorm but Zach caught my elbow, causing me to stop. I slowly looked up from his hand on my elbow and up at him with an incredulous look.

He quickly dropped his hand, raising his hands in innocence.

"I'm sorry," he rushed, taking in my no nonsense look I was giving him. Believe me. I never gave anybody that look before. Especially since I never had anybody get me this mad. At all. "Can we just talk?" he suggested, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

If he was so annoyed why was he even bothering with me? But all I did was nod.

"We're talking right now."

"You're shivering," he observed, and once again I was shaking through my sweatshirt. I absentmindedly took a sip of my hot chocolate that had grown cold. Ew.

"Fine," I spat with an eye roll. I hated how he was right. I pushed past him and approached the entrance of the boys' dorm. "Let's go to your room. It's closer."

Zach, who was obviously fed up with the attitude I was giving him, rolled his eyes and led the way to his room.

I suppose both of us were frustrated and annoyed at the turn of events that night. I was sure my face was flushed from the cold, my anger, and embarassment for even acting like a typical stupid teeange girl.

* * *

I had long abandoned my hot chocolate as I sat at the edge of Zach's bed. I could feel his eyes on me from where he sat at his desk chair. I looked up at him and let out a sigh.

"So I've been avoiding you because I've been trying to sort out my thoughts," I stated truthfully. No need in lying now. I just wanted to solve this problem already. And get to the bottom of why Zach was playing with me.

"And what have you come up with?" Zach asked.

He was planted on his chair, resting his elbows on his knees. He looked up at me.

"That you've been playing with me. That I'm just another girl," I answered bluntly. It even hurt hearing my own voice confirm this assumption I have came to believe. I saw something cross Zach's face but he immediately masked it with an emotionless expression. He clenched his jaw.

"But I told you I wasn't playing with you," he reminded me, staring at his hands. "That day we kissed by the docks? Remember? I told you."

Instantly a flash of how Zach's lips were soft and so caring against mine popped into my mind. My heart squeezed in remembrance and my face flushed.

"I know that," I admitted in a small voice, looking down at the floor. "But then Shannon told me about your ex-girlfriend. And apparently we seem so opposite of each other and now I'm thinking of why you even bothered with me if I'm totally the opposite of your type?" I questioned, mostly speaking to myself than to him.

I was so lost in my thoughts, replaying the evening at the dining hall when Shannon started to babble away about Zach to me. I was so preoccupied with replaying this scene that I was shocked when Zach's voice spoke up in front of me.

"How did you find all of this information out from Shannon?" Zach asked, posing his question a new way this time. Unlike how just earlier that night he accused me of stalking him when I told his information I found out from Shannon.

I looked up at him from my perch on his bed to see him standing in front of me.

"She told me," I answered with a shrug, questioning why he was so interested in how I found out about this information. "She's apparently obsessed with you," I muttered with an eye roll.

And like a shock, I met my eyes with his and given the situation it was quite a surprise when I noticed myself smiling. Zach and I, for the first time that night, shared an inside joke.

"Told you she was obsessed with me," Zach muttered half-heartedly with his own small smirk.

My heart practically melted.

"I guess you win," I amended, finding myself simply smiling back at Zach. "She is obsessed with you."

"Well to answer your question," Zach said in a low voice. I looked up at him confused. I asked him a question? When?

"You're wondering why I even bother with you if you're supposedly the opposite of my type," he reminded me, taking my look of confusion. "Well I've got to correct you there. You're not opposite of my type."

"I'm apparently the exact opposite of your—"

"Yes, my ex-girlfriend," Zach finished for me with a tone of disgust. "That's why she's my ex. I admit you are the exact opposite of her. But that's a good thing."

I simply stared up into his eyes, questioning him silently. I was beyond confused.

"It was a mistake of mine for having gone out with her," Zach explained, never disconnecting eye contact with me. "But you need to believe me when I say I don't want to be that guy I was last year."

I didn't know what to say in response so I stared back at him. Wishing inside, that what Zach was saying was the truth and everyone else telling me things were actually lies.

"I guess it's too much for you to trust me and believe me huh?" Zach asked in a dejected tone, scratching the back of his neck as he looked away.

"I want to believe you," I barely whispered as I looked down at my hands, voicing the nagging thought in my mind.

I desperately wanted to believe him. I couldn't deny the attraction I was feeling for him. But I didn't want to get hurt in the end.

"But you can't believe me," Zach finished for me as his hand came into view, covering my hand with his.

"People can't change habits that fast," I stated the truth, my eyes tracing his fingers that lay against my own.

"Crystal...I know."

I looked up at the sincerity in his tone, as if he really did know that people can't change habits as fast as people would like. I looked up at him curiously.

"But…" he trailed off, slightly grimacing at his hesitation.

His eyes, so intense it made me want to shiver, met mine so earnestly that he caught my breath.

"Maybe we could work on it?" he suggested, rubbing his thumb in small soothing circles on the surface of my hand.

A part of me wanted to say no. I couldn't do this with him. I couldn't afford any other distractions from my responsibilities as the youngest daughter to parents who wanted the very best from her. I had to be perfect in my parents' eyes and if I wasn't…if I even made one simple, small mistake as a mere teenager….

But then another part of me wanted to just be that teenager that took chances and acted on instinct and her wants. After the incident of the car wreck of my oldest brother, Chris, my parents formed into a teenager that wasn't a teenager at all. They wanted and expected me to quickly grow up and be an adult. But the fact was…I was still a teenager.

I looked up at Zach, meeting my eyes with his. I took in the dark lashes around his dark brown eyes. I took in the soft, tempting lips of his.

"But why me?" I whispered, searching his face. He could be with any girl he wanted…but me?

"Because."

And when I was about to say that wasn't a good reason, he bent his face forwards and gently pressed his lips against mine.

His hands left mine as he cupped the back of my neck as he brought my face upwards so he could better kiss me. He put a light pressure against our lips and all I could feel were his lips on mine, his hands on me, his body so close to mine.

I was losing sight of why I would say no to him. I had too many responsibilities and I couldn't afford to let my parents down but….

My hands somehow slipped onto Zach's forearms, moving its way up his biceps that were covered with his blue plaid long sleeve. I found myself standing up from his bed, bringing myself to full height as my fingers gently curled against the cotton fabric of his shirt.

I returned Zach's kiss, marveling in how gentle his lips were against mine. His fingers threaded into my dark brown hair as he continued to support my neck. I felt an intense tingle wash through my body when I felt Zach's hand on the side of my hip.

I involuntarily smiled against Zach's lips, loving and simply enjoying the sensation I was feeling. I never wanted it to end. Everything seemed to disappear and the only thing that existed was Zach, pressed against me.

Zach broke the kiss, letting us breathe as he buried his face into the crook of my neck. I felt butterflies enter my stomach and I simply tightened my hold on Zach's upper arms, closing my eyes.

I felt his heavy breath against my skin and I let out a small gasp when I felt him softly kiss the base of my neck. I instantly stilled against him as he continued to trail light, feather-liked kisses against my neck.

I was slowly losing my mind as he continued to do what he seemed to do best—leave me flustered.

"Um…Zach?" I whispered weakly, blinking my eyes open as I tried to regain focus.

"Hmmm…?" he hummed against the crook of my neck.

I was losing concentration…What was I going to say?

Before I could wrap my thoughts around what I was doing, I acted on my wants. I slowly closed my eyes as I brought my lips against his, pulling his face down towards me.

A spark of electricity seemed to pass through me at the instant contact of my initiation of the kiss. I felt the corners of Zach's lips curve slightly upward and just as immediately he took control as he pressured his lips against mine. He raised his hands so his hand covered mine that was cupping his cheek.

He roughly kissed me, eager for my lips. I kissed him back, reveling in the carefree sensation running through me. It's been so long since I've felt carefree…. So up-tight since Chris' death…

Zach's hand grabbed onto mine, pulling my hand away from his cheek as he backed me into one of the walls of his room. Which wall? I had no idea.

I was so busy reveling in the sensation running through me, Zach's rough, eager kisses when I felt hands on either side of my waist. He hooked his fingers into my jean belt loops, pulling me against him.

But I quickly pulled away, and turned my head so he wouldn't kiss me again. Here I was letting a guy who I didn't fully trust, kiss me. Was I the only one who saw this as a problem?

I suddenly let all my thoughts and logic control me, forgetting about my wants.

"We should stop," I stated, looking anywhere but at Zach's face. I immediately removed my hands away from him as if he burned me.

"You're not going to start advoiding me again are you?" Zach asked in a breathy laugh, causing me to look up at him.

He still had his hold around my waist and he seemed to not notice as we waited for an answer. He had such a vulnerable look in his eyes for a quick second before he masked it.

"No, I won't avoid you anymore," I answered. "But I just really need to take things slow…"

"Slow," he repeated with a reminiscent smile on his face, remembering me saying that I wanted to take thing slow with him the other day.

"Yes, slow," I laughed lightly but then I stopped because I needed Zach to understand. "It's just that…," I looked away from him. "I—I have to focus on school. Because my—"

"Because of your parents," Zach finished for me with a knowing look. "I know."

I looked back up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You always talk about having to focus on school or else your parents will kill you. I get it," Zach nodded with a small smile. "I get that your priority is school and living up to your parents' expectations."

"Yeah, so you probably know that I really can't have major distractions," I trailed off, pointedly looking at him.

Zach let out a laugh, a twinkle in his eyes. He simply smiled at me.

"I don't think you get it. But when I say slowly, I really do mean it."

"Slow," Zach repeated again. "Okay."

"And slow also because…" I trailed off, not really wanting to voice the blunt truth.

But the way Zach was staring at me, I knew I had to finish the thought.

"Slow because," I started, taking a breath. "Because…I'm still hesitant about this."

I motioned between him and me.

"Right," Zach said with a nod, understanding appearing on his face. "Is it weird if I say that it kind of hurts when you say that you don't trust me?"

I looked at him sadly but couldn't say anything because the truth was…I didn't trust him…to an extent.

"I guess I'll just have to win your trust then huh?" Zach stated sadly, his eyes looking over my face. "So you can believe that I really am not playing you?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I suppose."

Zach finally let go of his hold on my waist, slipping his fingers out from my belt loop. He let out a sigh, as he turned away from me, running his hand through his hair. The expression on his face was so distraught and frustrated. He was always so carefree and it was such a crazy sight to see him like this.

So I suppose that's why it made me stay for a bit longer with him.

"So," I started, stepping away from the wall and from him over to his bed. "Hunter and Grant aren't going to be calling you and wondering where you are?"

I sat at the edge of his perfectly made bed, referring to how Zach and I suddenly disappeared at half time of the football game.

"No way," Zach shook his head, looking over at me from across the room.

"Lucky," I couldn't help saying. I smiled slightly when Zach smirked, coming back to his normal self.

"And why's that?" he asked amused, crossing his arms over his chest.

The same chest I was pressed up against just a minute ago. The same chest my palms rested against…Okay. Stop it.

"Well…" I started, cocking my head to the side. "I will either be bombarded with accused questioning from my friends about why I ditched them. Or my friends would tell me constantly how I need to work on my social life and I ditched them. Or my friends would say I left because I'm such a boring person who only likes to study."

I glanced over him and shrugged. "Or possibly all three of those scenarios will happen."

"That's the thing I don't get about girls," Zach started, leaning against the wall across the room.

I noticed the great distance he wanted to keep between us as I sat across the room on the edge of his bed.

"Why girls seem to want to know what the other girl does every minute of her life and why girls are so clingy with one another," he finished, staring at me with a questioning look as if I had the answer. Which I did not.

"Hate to say it but you're asking the wrong girl," I laughed lightly.

"Ah that's right," Zach said in realization. "You're not like most girls."

He said that last part appreciatively. I sent him a questioning look, wanting him to explain. Was that supposed to be an insult…?

"Like I said before," Zach explained carelessly, "You don't care being alone. Like when you're alone at the library. I know girls who wouldn't even be caught dead being alone anywhere on this campus. They always need at least a friend to accompany them anywhere."

"Well I don't know," I said so helpfully with a shrug.

Personally, I knew what he was getting at. Some girls, if they were really hungry, wouldn't even dare eat by themselves in the dining hall. It was like eating alone meant you were a loser.

"I'm surprised your cell hasn't rung yet," Zach observed.

"What?"

"I'm surprised one of your friends hasn't called to see where you are," he explained lazily. "Since they always want to know where you are, right?"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Oh, so he thought he knew everything didn't he?

"They don't call me after tennis practices," I reminded him.

"That's because you're always at the library."

"Am I that predictable?" I teased, putting on a thinking face.

"Yes, you really are," Zach answered with a small scoff.

I narrowed my eyes at him from across the room. It was then that Zach pushed himself off the wall and walked over to me.

"Sometimes I think I have you all figured out because sometimes you're predictable in some ways," he started, looking down at me since he was standing right in front of me where I was perched on his mattress. "But then…you do some things that I wouldn't think you'd do and then you'd start me thinking more about who you are."

I looked up at him quizzically. I blushed at the very thought that he would even think about me, trying to figure me out.

Instead of further explaining, he just looked at me as he searched my eyes. And there it was again. That intent and serious look was on his face. And yes, he looked just as attractive as when he was that careless, free Zach. With that smirk or sheepish grin on his face. Or that flirtatious look he sometimes had…

"You make me sound as if I'm interesting," I muttered, looking away from his eyes as I looked down at my lap.

Sometimes I'd actually think I was boring due to the constant remarks from people at school saying all I did was study. And you know what? I do admit that I mostly studied…But it wasn't my fault I wanted to do well in school and not make my parents worry anymore than they already were. I didn't want to be a burden for my parents.

"You are though," he argued back softly. "You put this mysterious front about you. Almost everything about you is so contradictory!"

I looked up, startled by his exclamation and I could truly see how intent his look was. How badly he seemed to want to just figure me out.

"You study so much and so you're so smart. People would think you're all bookwormish," he explained. I didn't deny that I looked a little hurt by this statement though it was true to an extent. "But then you play tennis so people would think you're a jock and have school spirit yet you don't like to go to football games which puts you back into the category of bookworm. But then you'd have these such outgoing moments and you're not afraid to be alone." Like I was such a strong and independent girl. "But then you could be so reserved and you'd rarely talk at times."

I simply sat there as Zach seemed to be talking aloud, trying to get his thoughts straightened out about me. Why did he care so much about figuring me out? I just didn't get it.

"You're so fucking frustrating to figure out!" Zach ended with a shake of his head, staring at me as if he were accusing me of this statement.

I didn't know what to say except, "Don't cuss."

Zach let out an incredulous laugh, making me scratch my head in confusion.

"You are so different," he murmured, looking into my eyes with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Review please!**


	28. Chapter 28: Revelation

"So you and Zach are good now?" Rose repeated for about the billionth time since I explained to her why I ended up disappearing last night from the football game.

"Yes, we're good," I said, blowing out a breath. I relieved breath. I couldn't help smiling.

"So…what are you guys now?"

I looked up at the cloudy sky, immediately crossing my arms over my chest against the morning wind.

"We're friends and I'm just going with the flow," I admitted with a shrug, glancing over at Rose as we walked over to the dining hall for breakfast.

"Going with the flow for what?" Stephanie interrupted; appearing on my other side with Cosette by her heals.

"For the school year," I answered nonchalantly.

"Just letting things happen. I told Crystal not to bury herself in studies too much this year and she agreed," Rose said too cheerily.

I sent her a quick glare, knowing Rose has been on my case with studying too much too. She knew my situation with my parents and trying to be the perfect daughter, not wanting to worry my parents since they were really affected by Chris' death. But Rose wanted me to have fun too. I couldn't blame her.

"You agreed?" Stephanie asked surprised but with a smile on her face. "Good. You should have fun. We should find a boy for you."

Stephanie sent me a coy smile and I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head. The only person that knew about me and Zach was Rose. And whoever Zach told.

"Crystal needs all the help she can get for trying to get a boy," Cosette piped in, "Good luck Stephanie and Rose," she said condescendingly, instantly filling the air with tension.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I blurted out, the instant anger at Cosette building up in me. Cosette's underhanded and uncalled for digs at me were growing annoying.

"I'm just stating a fact," Cosette defended herself innocently as we entered the dining hall. "You've been anti-social and guys don't like that," she continued with a nose in the air.

I scoffed mentally. As if Cosette should talk. Who was the one who shared a kiss with Zach, the irresistible boy girls seem to be obsessed about? Me.

I slightly blushed from the memory last night and hoped it wasn't apparent on my face. Sure, I liked Zach and he obviously stated he liked me. But I couldn't get ahead of myself. I didn't want to be one of those giddy girls who couldn't help thinking about some boy. I had priorities and I wasn't desperate enough to only think about boys the whole day like some people.

"Crystal hasn't been anti-social, she's just been busy," Stephanie defended me, surprising me to no end since Stephanie would usually back up Cosette in any argument…except for this one.

"Well good luck," Cosette said in a condescending tone before she headed towards a few of her other friends across the room.

"I honestly don't know what her problem is," I muttered.

"Don't take it too personally. She's just having her own boy problems," Stephanie spoke up with a shrug. "Let her be."

"Who is her mystery boy then?" Rose wondered.

"Heck, she still hasn't told me!" Stephanie exclaimed in frustration. "What about you Rose? Any boy?"

"Who knows," Rose sighed with a laugh.

* * *

"Um…where's Hunter?" I asked confused as I looked up from my math homework to stare up at the brown eyes practically laughing down at me.

"Wow. I'm hurt," Zach deadpanned. "No 'hey Zach' or 'it's good to see you' or 'I missed you. I'm glad you're here though' but the first thing out of your mouth is about Hunter."

I slapped Zach in the arm and glared at him as he dropped himself in the seat beside me with a sheepish grin on his face. I continued to stare at him, wishing to slap that grin off his face.

"Well, if you desperately need to know," Zach drawled, turning his body towards me in his seat, "Hunter said he didn't feel up for studying at the library. Coach worked us hard for practice today."

"So Hunter sent you here to tell me he couldn't come," I stated with a dubious look.

"Actually he texted you," Zach laughed. "I was there to witness it. I came here because I wanted to see you."

I immediately blushed at his last comment before scoffing, taking my cell phone out of my bag.

"What? You don't trust me?" Zach chuckled beside me as I fished out my cell phone to see that indeed, Hunter texted me he couldn't make it.

"I was just checking," I rolled my eyes but with a smile on my face. "So what? You're not tired from practice?"

"Nope," he confirmed arrogantly before letting his eyes scan the library around us and the other students milling about.

"So what now?" I asked as I turned back to finish up the last few problems of my math.

I was conscious of Zach leaning back into his seat, stretching his arms out in front of him. He let out a yawn. Today wasn't too eventful but I've got to admit it was nice talking and hanging out with Zach after the past few days of avoiding him. Sure, sometimes I'd find myself glancing at him during science or art class and daydreaming about…him. But I'd stop myself from letting my imaginations go too far.

"What? I can't stop by and see you studying at the library like a book worm?"

I snapped my head up and immediately smacked him in the arm causing Zach to let out a laugh. A few students hunched over their own books glared over at us. I sent an apologetic smile before glaring at the guilty boy next to me.

"That's not funny," I stated, closing my notebook. "So you came by to see me?" I asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" Zach asked sarcastically, meeting my gaze head on.

"Maybe," I muttered, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Anyways," Zach said rolling his eyes at my immature tactics, "are you done?" He pointedly glanced at my closed notebook on the desk before looking back at me.

"Yes I am," I smiled back at him before stuffing my notebook and pencil case in my bag. "And I can't wait to get out of here."

I stood up, shouldering my bag as I snatched up my math and history books from the wooden desk I occupied for the last few hours. I looked down at Zach, still in his chair, and gave him an expectant look.

"You coming or what?" I asked, motioning him to get up. Zach smirked up at me as he got up and took my books from my hands before he headed towards the exit.

"I can carry my own books you know," I stated with a small smile as I walked beside him, letting him lead the way.

"I know you can. I'm just trying to be nice is all," he explained, glancing down at me as if he were waiting for me to argue. I was too busy looking into those eyes of his that his hand enclosing on mine took me by surprise.

"Well…thanks," I stuttered out of shock as his hand held mine as we walked down the path towards his dorm. I quickly looked away from him, attempting to hide his view of my surprised face. My eyes glanced past the few students milling about the campus or simply lounging around on the grass area.

"Is this too fast for you?" he teased, holding up both of our hands.

I immediately glared up at him, taking notice of his mocking tone, but I noticed a bit of seriousness in his eyes despite the teasing smile on his lips. I lowered both of our hands since he was still holding them up.

"It's fine," I shortly replied, my heart suddenly beating faster. I sent him a smile as he squeezed my hand. He continued to look down at me a small smile playing on his lips before he cleared his throat.

"So we're having a soccer game tomorrow," he spoke up as we passed a few students going the opposite direction.

"Really? Are you guys ready?"

"As ready as we can be. Coach worked our butts off today. We're on a winning streak right now so he doesn't really want to lose that," Zach explained as we approached the his dorm and entered into the lounge where teenagers were hanging out in front of the television and lazily sprawled on the sofas.

"Your friends are coming to watch," he stated casually as he led me to the corner of the lounge where I spotted my friends and his friends.

"They're your friends too," I laughed.

"But they're more your friends. Are you planning to watch along with them?"

"Uh…I never really thought about it. I honestly didn't even know you guys were having a game tomorrow," I admitted sheepishly, looking over at Zach.

"Well, I think you should come and watch," Zach smiled as he let go of my hand to place my books on a side table by the sofa our friends had occupied.

"Hey Crystal," Hunter greeted me as he came from behind me with a drink in his hand. He pulled me into a hug. The rest of our friends turned away from the television and their conversations to notice me. "Sorry about ditching you today. I'm exhausted," he apologized before pulling away from me.

"It's alright," I smiled back. "Zach explained it to me."

"So that's where you were? Over at the library with Crystal?" Cosette asked Zach, jumping into the conversation. He took a seat on the sofa next to Grant who was texting on his cell.

"You were at the library again?" Grant exclaimed sarcastically, glancing up at his best friend.

"Don't be so surprised," Zach retorted, smacking the back of Grant's head causing Rose to let out a laugh who was sitting on the carpeted floor in front of them.

"Dang Crystal," Grant whistled. "Look at what you've done to my best friend. Having him go to the library. I'd say he's whipped."

With that, Zach immediately punched Grant in the arm causing Hunter to let out a laugh before setting himself down on the carpet beside Rose. I followed suit, trying not to blush.

"What is he talking about?" Stephanie asked to no one in particular.

"Whipped?" Cosette echoed, as she cast looks between Zach and me. Confusion and skepticism was written on her face. I'd say she's an open book with her emotions.

"Grant talks too much," Zach dismissed as he shook his head causing Rose to let out a laugh before sending me a knowing look. I shrugged, acting clueless.

For the next hour or so, we simply talked and watched whatever was playing on the television in the lounge. I obviously didn't take part in any side conversations that involved Cosette. When she wanted to tell me what her problem was, that was when I'd talk and listen.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Better late than never I guess," Rose greeted me as I dropped next to her on the bleacher. My eyes quickly glanced around me to see that the bleachers were quite packed and I cringed when I couple of girls in front of us cheered—or at least in my eyes screamed—for our soccer team.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I leaned forward. "Hey Stephanie."

"Hey! Glad you can make it to your first soccer game viewing," Stephanie greeted me with a smile causing me to laugh. She always wanted me to attend more sports games arguing that it was good to have school spirit. She practically went to almost all sports games that were held on campus.

I noticed Cosette a few bleachers down with a group of her other friends. Lately, she's been jumping from our group of friends to her other group. Sure I missed her as a friend because she was a good friend but lately I couldn't have been relieved to have her with another group of friends because that meant, no awkward silences with her or digs from her.

"So what's the score?" I asked, turning my attention towards the soccer field.

"We scored right before you got here and now it's 3-2," Rose answered with a rushed and excited voice. She beamed at me. "This game was so nerve-wracking."

"It _is_ nerve-wracking!" Stephanie corrected, her eyes glued to the field. "I thought we were going to lose!"

"The game isn't over yet. Anything could happen," I added as I, along with the rest of the audience, cringed when the opponent took a shot out our goal.

"No!" I yelled along with Rose and Stephanie and the rest of the audience as we watched the ball sail towards our net with a swoosh.

"3-3," Rose muttered with a shake of her head. My eyes scanned the field to see Grant muttering to himself—probably profanities. I watched as Hunter jogged over to Grant, clamping a hand on his back in comfort.

"Go Zach!" the group of girls, which included Cosette, in front of us cheered in annoying high pitched voices.

"They've been doing that the whole game," Rose grumbled in annoyance. "They cheered for every boy but mostly Zach."

"He's a charmer," I deadpanned as I searched the field to see that Zach had the ball and tried to make his way towards the goal, outrunning and sidestepping the opponents. He passed the ball to a teammate when a bunch of guys attempted to gang up on him.

"I'm sure he is your charmer," Rose snickered.

"Ha! Very funny," I replied sarcastically as I realized that Grant now had the ball.

"So I've been meaning to ask you," Stephanie started but stopped when Grant took a shot at the goal but unfortunately blocked by the opponent's defense. "Ugh. That stinks. But Crystal, I've been meaning to ask you about you and Zach. I mean, is there something going on between you guys? I noticed a bit of it yesterday and today."

Of course Stephanie would notice. She wasn't blind. She was very observant…almost about anything. It was surprising to know that she hasn't figured out whose Cosette's crush is.

"Um…" I looked away from the field to see Rose's and Stephanie's eyes on me. "I don't know," I found myself saying. I didn't want Stephanie to start spreading stuff because she was known for that.

"Well, I think you guys are cute together. Total opposites though and unexpected but cute," Stephanie admitted with a small smile towards me. Huh.

We all turned back towards the field to see the soccer ball fly into the opponent's net and immediately our whole bleacher practically erupted in cheers.

"Who scored that?" Rose exclaimed, her eyes searching the field to see who on our team scored.

"It was Jeff," Stephanie answered after we all watched the boys on our team tackle a blonde guy to the ground. And just then the whistles blew, ending the game.

"We won!" I exclaimed along with Stephanie and Rose, smiles on our faces. "Winning streak is still continuing."

"See? Wasn't that a fun game? Even though you made it to practically the last ten minutes of the game," Stephanie turned to me with a smile. "You better go to the next one."

"We'll see," I said, smiling. Sure I was already planning to attend more soccer games but I had to make sure it wouldn't distract me from my priorities. Yes, I'm a killjoy. Whatever.

* * *

"We won! We won! We won!" Grant exclaimed, attacking Stephanie into a hug. Then he attacked Rose into a hug. Then he attacked Cosette. I slowly took steps backwards, not really looking forward to a hug attack with an overexcited boy screaming in my ear, but Grant's eyes connected with mine as he pulled away from Cosette.

Oh crap.

"We won!" he exclaimed with a huge grin on his face as he pulled me into his arms and squeezing me to his chest.

"Congrats," I squeaked as I saw my friends and huge group of other students who watched the game congratulate the boys. After the game, the boys rushed into the locker room for a meeting with the coach and quick showers. The spectators, including me and my friends, mingled and chatted on the soccer field as we waited for the guys to come out.

"Let her breathe," Hunter chuckled as Grant pulled away from me to socialize with the rest of the teenagers hanging around.

"Great job," I smiled at Hunter, noticing his hair damp from a quick shower.

"I know. Crystal was lucky to come to such an intense game," Stephanie added in, appearing on my other side.

"Hey, you came," a voice from my side startled me. I found myself staring up at Zach, his dark brown hair damp like Hunter's.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" I asked, giving him a glare.

He let out a laugh before shaking his head in amusement.

"Just happy to see you. Never said I was surprised," he corrected me, raising an eyebrow as he challenged me to argue.

I rolled my eyes as I looked away from him to see an amused look on Stephanie's face. Hunter seemed to have disappeared, leaving just the three of us.

"Well, I'm happy you came," Zach laughed, trying to make amends with me. I looked back towards him to see him smirking at me before he glanced over at Stephanie. "Hey, hope you enjoyed the game Stephanie."

"I'm sure I was as nervous as you were," Stephanie laughed, knowing all too well that the boys on the team were probably nervous as hell when the opponents tied the score 3-3. "But I'm glad Crystal was able to come to a very intense game, let alone it being her first one this year," she continued as she watched Zach wrap his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug.

"I know. I'm glad she could come too," Zach agreed, his eyes scanning my face with a tint of a smile on his lips. My heart beat erratically in my chest and I was so sure he could feel and hear it since he kept his arm around me, pressing me against his chest.

"But it really wasn't my first game. Technically," I spoke up, attempting to disengage myself from him. He only loosened his arm around me but made sure to keep me by his side.

"She practically came the last ten minutes or so," Stephanie confirmed with a nod and a shrug. "But at least she came."

"The last ten minutes? Really?" Zach grimaced at Stephanie. "Figures. It is Crystal we're talking about here." He deliberately slipped his arm off of me.

"But at least I did come. Like what Stephanie said," I defended myself, looking up at him.

"I'm hurt."

"Oh come on," I laughed, he was obviously being ridiculous. He knew I had other things to attend to before I could allow myself some fun and enjoy a soccer game. He scratched the back of his neck, scanning the crowd around us—obviously trying to find other people to hang with. I rolled my eyes and caught Stephanie glancing between me and him, her eyes full of attention as she took in what was happening. I knew then what she was thinking: a fight or at least bickering between me and Zach, which she thought something was going on between us.

"Don't be such a cry baby," I let out a light laugh as I looked back up at Zach who was still scanning the crowd, intently trying to ignore me. "I came. Doesn't that mean something?" I asked.

"Hm…Do you hear something Stephanie?" Zach asked, acting clueless as he looked over at my friend's face. "Because I don't hear anything."

"Very funny," I deadpanned before I made an attempt to turn away and go over to Hunter who I noticed was a couple yards away chatting with Rose and Grant. But I felt his fingers circle my wrist, pulling me back towards him.

"You're just fun to tease," Zach admitted with a sheepish smile. "Don't you agree?" he directed, glancing over at Stephanie as his arms pulled me into his chest for a hug.

"Very," Stephanie agreed with an amused tone. Even though I couldn't see her expression, I was sure her eyes were twinkling with amusement. My heart beat nervously, knowing I'd get some interrogating from her. But at that moment, I didn't care. Usually I was too guarded up, afraid people would learn about my personal life but right then I didn't care.

"I'm just teasing," Zach reassured me as he looked down at me with his arms around me as I left my arms by my sides in stubbornness—unwilling to hug him back. "Well…I'm happy you came," he admitted for the billionth time, with a smile he knew made girls' hearts stop.

"Even if it was only for the last ten minutes?" I asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. Sure, I wanted to be there once the game started partly because he said the day before and earlier today he wanted me to come and watch him play. And yes I admit I couldn't help but blush and try to control my heart rate when he told me that. But I couldn't get distracted.

"Wow, is Zach making you feel like the third wheel?" I heard Grant ask Stephanie from behind me as he observed how Zach had his arms around my shoulders, hugging me to his chest. I had to tilt my head back in order to see his face and he had to peer down at me. I instantly blushed as I escaped Zach's hold to see Grant smirking.

Stephanie simply let out a laugh as she cast me a glance letting me know I had some explaining to do. I groaned mentally.

"How inconsiderate of him," Grant smirked, challenging Zach. And just like that Grant made a run for it with Zach chasing after him. This left me alone with Stephanie.

"So there is something going on between you guys," she stated, looking at me and I was surprised to not see that look she got whenever she found something gossip worthy. And trust me. Anything with Zach was gossip worthy.

"I guess," I mumbled, playing with my hair.

"That's so cute!" she exclaimed, causing me to look up at her with shock. "But just watch yourself with him. I'm sure you've heard about the things going around with him being a player and all."

She looked at me with a concerned look. Like a genuine friend. I couldn't help but smile at her. Sure she was a gossiper and I watched what I did or said in front of her, fear of having it spread around the school, but she also had genuine loyal friend qualities in her.

"Thanks," I smiled, and surprised myself by hugging her. She laughed as she hugged me back and when she pulled back she whispered in my ear, "You're one lucky girl. He's hot."

"Just don't say anything. Please," I blurted out with I'm sure a vulnerable look on my face. I saw her face soften. "We're not really anything and I'd hate it if people started talking before anything really happened," I found myself spilling my fears out to Stephanie.

"My lips are sealed," Stephanie promised with a sincere smile towards me before she looked away to greet Cosette who had just appeared. "Cosette! My gosh, you better had seen those abs of Jeff," Stephanie gushed about what happened in the first quarter of the game—which I had missed—when Jeff took off his jersey for some reason that was still unknown to me.

Stephanie and Cosette continued to gush and retell about the highlights of the game with me simply standing until a panting Zach appeared out of breath in front of me.

"Let's go," was the first words out of his mouth when he reached for my hand, attempting to lead me away.

"Oh hey Zach!" Cosette greeted, interrupting herself mid-sentence to Stephanie. He turned towards her with a smile. "Hey Cosette. See you guys later. Bye Stephanie."

"Are you running away from Grant?" I laughed as he tugged my hand, leading me away before I had a chance to say bye to Stephanie. Although I did catch the smirk on Stephanie's face as she watched us leave.

"Maybe," Zach chuckled as he picked up his soccer bag by the bleachers, slinging it on his shoulder. He glanced at me, slowing his pace once we left the crowd of kids still socializing on the soccer field.

"What'd you do?" I asked curiously, glancing down at his hand in mine before glancing back up at him. He was watching me and I quickly looked away.

"Nothing," he answered after a while as we walked along the path back towards the dorms. I looked up at him, making him laugh. I rolled my eyes, deciding for myself that I didn't want to know.

"So I'm sure your coach is excited you guys won," I spoke up.

"Of course. But you should have seen him at half time," Zach grimaced, playing back the memory. "We were losing and I swear his veins were going to pop."

"Did you score?" I looked at him expectantly and I noticed his eyebrows crease for a moment.

He looked at me before answering, "It was a tie, 2-2 but I scored giving us the lead."

"That's great!" I smiled up at him as we approached my room. I absentmindedly opened my door, letting him in as I continued, "That was an intense game. I was getting nervous there."

He shut my door closed, dropping his bag by the foot of my bed before taking a seat at my desk chair as I sat on my bed.

"Yeah," he nodded. "You should have seen me score though." He looked up at me, his eyes bright as he recalled his play. "It was a tie for so long and honestly the whole team was losing its hopes on winning. I had no idea how I got the ball but I did," he explained, his eyes glancing from the floor to me. "My adrenaline was pumping so badly as I dribbled the ball down the line. All the cheers from the bleachers totally disappeared as I took the shot. Man, it was amazing!"

I smiled, watching the excitement and the emotions Zach was feeling cross his face. He finally looked up at me, looking like a little boy who just got the news that he was getting a new toy.

"Man, I wish you were there to see it," He admitted as he got up to sit beside me on my bed.

"Sorry," I apologized, suddenly feeling bad that I wasn't there. It was evident how much it meant to Zach. But then again, he knew I had other priorities. But I still felt bad. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach but couldn't quite decipher what it was.

"Don't apologize. There are many more games in the season anyways," Zach assured me as he scanned my face before his brows creased. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I reassured him with a quick smile, taking a hold of his hand and squeezing it. "Nothing. I'm fine."

He glanced down at our hands, realizing at the same moment as I did that I was the first one to initiate anything. Usually it was him. He looked back at me, the corners of his eyes crinkling when he grinned at me. I blushed, rolling my eyes at him, as I felt the bad feelings in my stomach disappear.

"Well I'm proud of you," I smiled, leaning over to close the distance between us as I kissed him on the lips. I pulled away to see him opening his eyes, stunned. He raised his eyebrows at me. I sent him a look, daring him to challenge and question me.

"I should make you proud more often," he whispered, his eyes glancing own at my lips and back to my eyes. "But really. What's wrong?"

I frowned at him, causing him to laugh humorlessly.

"I'm not stupid," was all he said as he looked at me, playing with my hand as he intertwined our fingers together. I let out a sigh, looking away from his face to see our hands together.

"You can tell me you know," he whispered. "You can trust me."

I wasn't stupid to know that he was still trying to prove that I could trust him in order to actually be with him. I suddenly noticed the huge burden my shoulders seemed to have been carrying and all I wanted was to just let someone help me with it. Maybe it was time to stop having my guard up and just let loose…

"So I can borrow your calculator Rose?" Cosette asked, with Stephanie right behind her, as they burst into my room, practically giving me a heart attack.

"Yeah, go for it!" Rose laughed as she entered after them, but immediately stopped just how Cosette and Stephanie did as they stared at me and Zach. Zach's hold on my hand didn't loosen enough for me to remove it.

"Hey girls," Zach greeted smoothly with a smile towards my friends….and Cosette. I looked over at him and I never figured out how smoothly Zach could do that—not act startled and act casual almost all the time.

"Hey," Rose broke the silence first, sending me an apologetic look. "Just came by to get my calculator since Cosette needs to finish all her math homework still."

She crossed the room and snatched up her calculator from her desk and acting as casual as ever she said, "By the way Grant's looking for you."

"Of course he is," Zach laughed.

"We're all going to hang downstairs in the lounge. Hunter and Grant are already there," Stephanie informed with a nod before sending me a smile. "We'll see you guys later."

"Thank God. Since Hunter needs to help tutor me," Cosette finally managed to speak, looking at me.

"Hunter's great at math," I agreed, the first words we've spoken to each other in a while.

"Yeah," Cosette trailed off with a nod before exiting my room, a look on her face that bordered on shock, disappointment, and irritation.

"I guess I now know who her mystery guy is," Stephanie muttered, sending me a slightly panicked look but shrugged as if she couldn't do anything about it. Rose and I shared a look with her. Zach was definitely her mystery guy. My hand practically felt as if it were burning in Zach's. Not in a good way at all.

"See you guys later," Rose dismissed with a shrug as she and Stephanie left the room after Zach said, "See you later."

"Want to explain to me what that girl thing was about?" Zach asked with an uncomfortable laugh, letting go of my hand as he ran it through his hair. Of course Zach noticed the look my friends and I shared. He was observant for a guy.

I scooted back onto my bed so my back leaned against the wall, he followed suit—our shoulders touching.

Well…here's a step to this whole trusting thing. Usually I didn't share many personal things with Zach due to my trusting issue but even though I did trust him enough to tell him about Sam hitting on me, I didn't tell him anything else.

"Well for the past few weeks, Cosette has been acting weird towards me lately," I explained.

"With her little digs and all?" Zach asked knowingly. I guess her digs weren't discreet at all.

"Yeah and lately she's been saying how there's this boy," I glanced at Zach to see him staring across the room listening. "Stephanie said she was just taking her anger out on me or something because things weren't working out between her and this certain mystery boy."

"Uh huh."

"Apparently the mystery boy is you."

I watched Zach's face go from a blank face to a slight smirk on his lips. He glanced at me with an amused look in his eyes.

"So instead of little digs, I think you should prepare yourself for some cat fights and jealous bitchiness from her," he stated. I made a disgusted look.

"That's not funny," I stated, angry at how arrogant he was sounding. I made an attempt to get up from the bed but he pulled me back down. I crossed my arms immediately in stubbornness. He let out a sigh.

"Will you look at me?" he asked gently. I looked up at him, waiting for him to say something.

"It's not funny!" I ended up breaking the silence. "Cosette was a good friend of mine and then she started—"

"Started acting bitchy towards you," he filled in.

"Yes. And apparently it's because of a guy. Which is stupid. But what makes it worse is that it's because of you. I'm not saying it's your fault or anything but it's stupid and I just don't want that kind of drama. Like in those books where the girls fight over a guy and then jealousy kicks in and ruins everything—" I was ranting and I couldn't help but rant along with my hand gestures as I sat criss-crossed beside Zach as he listened to me, his back leaned against the wall.

"You read too many books," Zach interjected, causing me to stop my rant and look at him. He continued, "You don't have to worry about jealousy because she's no threat. I don't like her like that. And also…" he trailed off.

"And also what?" I retorted, feeling myself calm down from my rant.

"You look sort of cute when you're frustrated like that."

I glared down at him but couldn't help but let a smile break onto my lips. He smiled at me, flashing me his white teeth.

"Look," he started, sitting up so he sat across from me on my bed. "I'm sure things will be better after you sit and talk with Cosette. Get things cleared up."

"Why do you sound so mature?" I grumbled.

"Besides I'm sure she'll find some other guy to crush over and maybe a guy who'll like her back. She'll have to forget about me anyways because I'm taken," he said ignoring my question as he stared into my eyes, sincerity in his face and tone. My heart stopped.

"Taken," I echoed, searching his face.

"Look," he sighed, "I know you want to take things slow and that's fine." He reassured me. "But I want you to know that I'm not going to be with other girls or anything. Except for you."

"Are you sure?" I asked stupidly, a pit in my stomach appearing again.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Then his face faltered, "Unless…" And just then I saw him very vulnerable. It was different than his usual confident demeanor. "Unless, you don't want to be with me—"

I let out a laugh, causing him to look at me as if I were crazy. I smiled at him and couldn't believe that he liked me. Liked me so much that he only wanted to be with me…especially me out of all the other girls he can get.

"Well, I like you a lot," I admitted, looking away from him at my embarrassment at my truthfulness. "I just want you to make sure it's me you want," I trailed off into a whisper.

"I told you the other day why I liked you. Do you always have to keep questioning it?" Zach asked with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. I looked up to see him scratching the back of his neck—one of his signs of slight frustration.

"Yeah. I mean no—"I stuttered, causing him to look at me. "I just—"

I just didn't think I'd be such a good girlfriend. Like today, I came at the last ten minutes and I didn't even see him score. And he wasn't on the top of my priorities list at the moment from school, family, being the perfect daughter…

"Sometimes I just think you deserve—" but I was interrupted when his fingers pushed my chin up to look at him.

"Don't say I deserve better," he sighed, looking me in the eyes wishing me to stop the thoughts going in my head. "Don't say that because that means you're admitting to yourself that you're not good enough. It means that you're putting yourself lower than what you really are."

It was then that I realized a huge fault in myself. I always tried to be the perfect everything. Perfect daughter. Perfect student. Perfect friend. Perfect everything. And it sometimes cost me my happiness because I kept trying to achieve more and more—not that it's a bad thing but it came to a point when I stopped enjoying life; the present.

It was when I was with Zach that made me enjoy the present. And that was probably why I didn't push him away the first moment something was happening between us.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. It keeps me going. **

**I hope you like this chapter so please review and let me know your opinions.**

**Thanks! 3**


	29. Chapter 29: Downtown

"So we're visiting downtown tonight?" I heard Hunter ask as we made our way to our first class of the day.

"That's the plan," Zach confirmed with a casual shrug of the shoulders.

"I heard you aren't coming out tonight."

I couldn't tear my eyes away from Cosette as she simply walked past Hunter, Zach, and I. I watched her back as she walked past the other students along the path and into the building. Cosette always walked with us to first period so I knew for certain she was avoiding me. I got the hint during breakfast when she ignored the empty seat next to me as she opted for the seat down the table.

"Crystal?"

"Crystal?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts, noticing the guys looking at me as they tried to grab my attention.

"I heard you aren't coming out tonight," Hunter repeated as we walked into the building and into the crowded hallway.

"First of all when did we plan to go downtown tonight?" I asked, addressing the first point as I looked to both guys. "And second of all, how can I say I'm not coming out when I didn't even know we were all going out."

I had an expectant look on my face as the three of us stopped by the door of Hunter's and my first class.

"All of us were talking about it yesterday. I guess you were at the library at the time. Cosette said you wouldn't be able to make it," Hunter explained. I watched the boys watch my expression at this.

"And why wouldn't I make it?" I asked, trying to hide the irritation from my voice and face.

Last night my friends and the guys all hung out at the snack lounge on campus and not to anybody's surprise I was missing. It sort of became normal to have me missing on some days when they all chose to hang out. At least the complaints and teasing of me for being such a nerd died down.

"So you're saying you _are_ coming?" Zach concluded, a smirk playing on his lips as his eyes gazed at me.

"Yup," I said certainly with a smile on my lips.

I couldn't wait to see Cosette's shocked look when she would realize I was coming along with everyone else Friday night. Sure I didn't really want to go downtown and would have rather stayed on campus but…it was a Friday night after all and I wasn't that much of a nerd…

"Awesome. It'll be fun," Hunter replied to my confirmation with a smile.

"It will be fun. Friday nights downtown is pretty cool. Usually they have these local bands playing in the empty lots," I explained with a knowing smile.

Zach raised his eyebrows at me and Hunter had an impressed look on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"What? I used to go downtown a lot," I explained with a light laugh.

Actually I practically went there every weekend but that changed last year. After Chris' incident, I stopped going out partly because my parents would worry about me going out—afraid I might get into an accident.

"Alright then you should give us a tour of it tonight," Zach replied.

"I'll be your personal tour guide," I laughed, looking up at Zach as he smiled down at me.

"Okay, well I'll see you inside," Hunter spoke up after a few moments of Zach and I just looking at each other.

"Alright," I smiled as I watched him walk through the door of our first class, leaving me with Zach.

I looked back at Zach to see him watching me. I was too busy noticing Zach to realize that a few students in the hallway were looking at both me and him.

"What?" Zach laughed after I continued to send a look towards him.

"Hunter knows doesn't he?" I asked with a small grimace on my face as Zach leaned his shoulder against the wall.

"Knows what?"

I glared at Zach, taking a step closer to him. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked up at him through my lashes.

"Us," I answered, not meaning to say it in such a secretive way though it came out that way.

It was totally obvious just now how Hunter purposely left Zach alone with me. And that knowing look in Hunter's eyes.

"Us…" he trailed, looking away from me for a moment to ponder the word. "I like the sound of that," he flashed me a smile, looking back at me again.

I tried not to blush as I waited for an answer from him. He let out light laugh, bending his face towards me.

"Well Hunter and Grant are my friends…" he drawled.

Students passed by us through the hallways and some did a double take back at me and Zach. Some had curious looks at the scene of me and Zach talking to one another in such a close proximity. I didn't even realize the few whispers.

"So Grant knows too?" I said dreadfully getting a laugh out of Zach. "He's going to be such a teaser."

Knowing Grant, he'd make things awkward for Zach and me. For example, after the soccer game the other day he was calling Stephanie a third wheel…And I can't forget the other time when he said Zach was whipped.

Zach noticed my expression and laughed before reassuring me, "At least he likes you. It'd be worse if he hated you."

"That means a lot," I deadpanned with a nod of my head.

"So are you sure you're willing to give a tour of downtown than stay back and you know. Hang out at your favorite spot on campus?" Zach asked with a smirk as he stuck his hands in his jeans pockets.

"First of all the library isn't my favorite spot on campus," I corrected Zach with a glare. "And second of all, I do not appreciate your teasing. I'm not study-study all the time."

I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to argue since he always did. I smiled up at him.

"Actions speak louder than words…" he drawled, looking away from me and out into the hallway.

"Well I'm going out tonight with you guys so don't worry," I stated as Zach looked back at me. "I know you'd miss me too much if I didn't go," I teased.

"You know me so well," he stated casually with a smile. "I'll try not to miss you too much during first period though," he pointed out, leaning down and to my surprise gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

My lips tingled as he pulled back with a smirk on his face. The only thing I could focus on were the tingling of my lips, the slight blush coming onto my cheeks, and the teasing look in Zach's brown eyes. I had no idea that one action caused a few teenage girls to openly gawk at us.

"See you later," were my departing words as I sent him a quick smile before heading into my class. I hoped he didn't take notice of the goofy grin fighting to cross my face.

"Glad you decided to come out with us tonight," Stephanie spoke as she entered Rose's and my room.

"My pleasure," my voice dripped with sarcasm as I rummaged through my closet for a sweatshirt.

"Don't try to hide the excitement bottling up inside you. You haven't been downtown in forever," Rose said in an attempt to ease my sarcasm from the bathroom as she brushed her hair.

"It definitely feels like forever," I agreed as I turned around with my brother's college sweatshirt in hand to see Stephanie in a trendy outfit. I looked down at my jeans and sweatshirt in hand. I shrugged. I guess I was going casual.

"And the last time we went downtown you refused to go," Stephanie added, referencing back to a few months ago.

"And you know why I refused to go," I pointed out, slipping Carson's sweatshirt over my head. "It was because my parents didn't want me to go out anymore and I didn't want to worry them. Plus, going downtown just brings back memories."

Good, cherished memories when my brothers and I would walk downtown and hang out. And then the one horrible memory I hated to revisit—the memory of Chris' accident.

I ignored Stephanie's sympathetic expression crossing her face as she searched my face.

I mentally groaned. Why did I have to bring that up?

"Anyways, I'm glad you're coming tonight. The fact that you're going tonight have anything to do with the fact that the guys are coming with?" Stephanie asked casually as she inspected her French tipped nails. I let out a laugh, rolling her eyes at her antics. She continued, "And the fact that one of the guys coming is…Zach?"

"Stephanie," I laughed, "No need to beat around the bush." I settled onto the edge of my bed and faced my friend's expectant face.

"Well, how are you and Zach? Are you guys officially together or what?" Stephanie asked with a laugh of her own. It's been a week since the soccer game where she suspected something between us.

"Um…I'm not entirely sure. But whatever it is, they're hanging out," Rose answered for me as she emerged from the bathroom.

"It's sort of complicated?" I attempted to answer to clear the confusion but the look on Stephanie's face…it just made things even more confusing yet interesting.

"Wait what?"

"Just going with the flow I guess," I answered with a nonchalant shrug.

"So you guys aren't like…exclusive?" Stephanie asked, her brows furrowed. She stared at my blank expression before she threw her hands up in the air. "Crystal!"

I looked at Rose for help but she simply shrugged at me. I turned back to Stephanie.

"What if he's flirting with other girls or hooking up with them? They don't call Zach a player for nothing," she explained bluntly.

"First of all," I spoke over Stephanie's rambling. "Zach and I already discussed about that whole issue and—"

"You guys already discussed it?" Stephanie asked in surprise.

"Yes…" I trailed off, scared of the little look in her eyes.

"Do I have to worry about you going out with Zach? Because I don't want to worry about you," Stephanie confessed, getting up from her chair.

"No need to worry," Rose confirmed with a nod of her head.

"Good," Stephanie said with a triumphant smile on her face. I rolled my eyes at her. "But I guess I do have to look out for the jealous girls around campus who were talking about you today."  
"About me?" I was beyond confused as Rose and I followed Stephanie out of our room and down the hall so we can meet Cosette and the guys down at the lounge.

"Yeah, a few freshmen girls who are in love with Zach said something about seeing you making out this morning. But I know you Crystal. You wouldn't make out with a guy so soon let alone even make out in front of people," Stephanie laughed, not even taking notice of how my jaw dropped at such a rumor. She continued, "And then there were some juniors and seniors saying how you were getting your life back together since you know…" Stephanie looked back at me and gave me a careful look. "Everyone knew about your brother's incident last year."

Like I said before, I never used to be so study-study. I was an outgoing girl and that's what people around campus knew me as and it sure didn't help that practically all the upperclassmen knew about my two brothers, Carson and Chris. And once Chris' incident happened last year it became top of the news. I hated how people were talking about me and my family so I started to grow a low profile and focus on school to help my parents' worries.

"People are talking about me?" I said in weak voice, trying to understand what Stephanie was telling me.

"Well you've kept a low profile and all and now that people see that you and Zach are something…they've been talking," Stephanie informed me as if it were fact.

"How do they know Zach and Crystal are something?" Rose finally spoke up. It wasn't like Zach and I made it facebook official. Heck, Zach and I weren't really even official.

"Don't ask me," Stephanie raised her hands in innocence. "I never said anything. I just hear things and from what I hear, you made out with Zach this morning. There were sightings of hand holding, etc."

I rolled my eyes at all of this since I've only held hands with Zach one or two times. And we didn't make out.

"Cosette invited Sam along?" I whispered to Rose as we followed the hostess of the diner to our booth.

"Apparently so. I didn't even know they knew each other," Rose replied with a shrug as she looked ahead of her at the guys.

"I knew they knew each other. It's Cosette's way of trying to get over the whole Zach thing," Stephanie informed, pulling up on the other side of me as she sent me a sly look.

"She still hasn't talked to me," I stated as I watched Cosette walking next to Sam.

Ugh. Sam. Sure he was still on my nerves and I haven't encountered him in a while but honestly, Sam just gave me the creeps sometimes. Zach knows all about my opinions on the guy and what does Zach do? He simply laughs at me.

We all approached the horseshoe shaped red vinyl booth and I was about to slip inside until Grant jumped out of the booth and directed his attention towards me as my friends filed one by one into the booth.

"How silly of me," Grant told me, placing a hand over his heart. I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest. "You should sit next to Zach instead of me," he finished, placing a smile on his face as he motioned me to slide in.

"Grant," I said sweetly, taking a step towards the end of the horseshoe shaped booth. "Shut up," I deadpanned.

I slid into the booth, taking a seat next to Zach as Grant followed, taking a seat beside me and Rose following after.

"I'm just trying to be nice is all," Grant teased with an innocent smile.

"If you're so nice, mind switching places with me so I can sit next to Crystal?" Rose asked just to see what Grant would do.

Zach and I watched Grant turn to Rose, slinging an arm around her shoulders. I laughed at Rose's nose scrunching up at the contact.

"I'm fine right here," he replied with a smile.

"So what's good here?" Hunter spoke up as all seven of us directed our attention towards the diner's menu.

"The burgers are a classic," Stephanie piped in.

"The nachos are pretty good," Cosette added in.

"They have fried pickles?" Sam asked, squinting at the menu to double check he read it right.

As the girls tried to suggest the good food items to the boys, I glanced around the local diner joint and smiled at the reassurance that nothing had changed since the last time I've been here a year ago.

In the middle of the diner was a black and white tiled dance floor with an old fashioned jukebox. The regulars that came here knew that here was the place to be on late Saturday nights as people danced to the Oldies available.

"I've got to admit I don't have anything like this back where I live," Zach whispered in my ear.

"It's cool isn't it?" I asked, turning back to him with a smile. "It gives off that homey vibe."

Zach noticed the satisfied expression on my face as my eyes roamed around the diner once again.

"You come here a lot huh?" He slung an arm across the top of the booth behind me.

"That would be an understatement. She's considered a regular here," the middle-aged waitress answered. "Except for the last year but it's glad to see you back Crystal."

"Thanks Maci," I laughed before she introduced herself as our waitress for the evening to the table.

"So according to Maci, you're a constant regular here?" Grant asked after Maci took our orders.

"This is practically her favorite place," Rose added in.

"She used to come here a lot with her brothers," Stephanie informed with a casual shrug.

"I can see why," Sam spoke up as his eyes roamed the diner before landing on me with a small smile. I tried not to squirm in my seat as Sam's piercing blue eyes watched me.

"Seriously, check out that jukebox," Grant raved and before I knew it he was pushing Rose out of the booth so he can slip some coins into the jukebox to start playing music.

We all started our mini-conversations after watching Grant drag Rose along to help pick an Oldies song.

"Fair warning. Grant will be singing along with the jukebox tonight," Zach deadpanned but sent an amusing look over at his friend peering over the jukebox.

"At least his voice isn't that bad," I amended with a shrug but lightly shoved Zach in the shoulder when he sent me an incredulous look.

"You are definitely sugarcoating his musical abilities."

"You're just jealous of his musical talent," I teased, trying to stifle my own laugh. We both knew Grant's singing ability was far from talent.

"Talent," Zach scoffed with a grimace, absentmindedly turning his back slightly to Cosette on his other side.

He looked at me, his arm resting on the top of the booth behind me. "Well, it's good to know that I learned what your favorite place is."

I looked at him with a dubious look.

"Besides the library, it's this diner," he finished with a smirk.

"Well what's your favorite place to go to?"

By this time, Grant and Rose came back to the booth and the diner was filled with an Oldie song. I heard humming beside me but I ignored it as I looked into Zach's eyes.

"That dock and lake I took you the other day," Zach answered simply and he sent me a knowing look.

Ah, the dock and the lake. Where Zach and I first kissed. Now that I think of it, we haven't really kissed since that one night after the football game. Other than that it was a peck here and there like this morning.

"But there's this really cool place by my house. I'll have to show it to you sometime. Can't explain it," he continued with an easy smile, flashing his teeth.

"Where do you live again?" I asked, realizing our food had arrived.

"Stalker much?" Zach muttered sarcastically and turned to him with a glare and a quick shove. He let out a carefree laugh before answering, "Like an hour away."

I glanced away from him and noticed Sam across the booth from me. He caught my eye and smiled.

"So was it your idea to take us to your favorite diner?" Sam asked across the table.

"It was actually mine," Cosette answered. "It's one of my favorite places too you know."

Hunter cleared his throat at the awkwardness that had appeared. I suppose I wasn't the only one who noticed Cosette's odd vibe lately. I thought it was just me because of the whole Zach thing…

"Really? Awesome," Grant commented, oblivious to the tension. I couldn't blame the guy though since Sam was oblivious too. Zach would have been oblivious too if it weren't for the fact that he knew Cosette liked him and my few complaints about the situation to him.

"Well good choice Cosette," Zach smiled, playfully elbowing her.

I was the only one who noticed since everyone else got back to their conversations and their food but Cosette held a hesitant look before she smiled at Zach in thanks.

I participated in a few conversations as I continued to eat my dinner but I couldn't help but zone out as I glanced around the diner. My brown eyes landed on a booth in the corner of the room and I clearly imagined the memories of my older brothers Carson and Chris taking me here on Saturday nights.

I felt a small pang in my chest but I ignored it as I let out a long breath.

"Something wrong?"

I turned and didn't realize that Zach had noticed my sigh and felt my shoulders absentmindedly drop as the memories played back in my mind.

"No, everything's fine," I lied before turning back to the conversation at the table between Sam and Grant. However, Sam caught my eyes again and his blue eyes held something that made me mentally groan at.

"So Crystal," he addressed me casually, leaning back in the booth. "Are you and Zach a thing now or what?" he arrogantly asked and based on how he grabbed my friends' attention, I realized they were secretly thinking the same thing.

From my peripheral, Cosette fidgeted in her seat while Stephanie watched Cosette and me closely.

"Why? Jealous?" Zach laughed jokingly.

My heart slowed a few beats, thankful Zach said something because I honestly didn't know how to answer that. I didn't know whether we were a thing or not…

Whatever a thing was…

Sam raised his hands in innocence and an easy smile crossed his lips. "Just wondering."

And before any of us could say anything else on the matter, Maci came by with the check. I wanted to jump up and hug her.


	30. Chapter 30: Identity

"There's a sale next week?" Stephanie asked as if she couldn't believe it. "I'm totally coming back. Cosette you're coming with me."

I watched as Stephanie grabbed a hold of Cosette's arm and pointed to the huge banner in the window of a clothing boutique advertising a sale.

"So…Zach huh?" Sam casually drawled as he walked beside me.

"Why do you keep bringing him up?" I demanded as I stopped walking, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm just surprised is all," Sam answered truthfully. He glanced over at our friends who were scattered up and down the walk. Stephanie and Cosette were still by the clothing boutique behind us. Grant and Zach headed into the music store ahead while Rose and Hunter took their time walking over to said music store.

"And somewhat disappointed since I was telling the truth the other week. I am interested in you," he finished, looking back at me with those piercing eyes.

"Okay."

"Look," he let out an exasperated sigh from the cold shoulder I was giving him. "I just wanted to say that I respect you and Zach. I've known Zach for a long time and I know you're a pretty cool girl."

"Okay…" I trailed off suddenly baffled. The confusion was clear on my face. What was his point?

"I just want us to be on good terms. I can tell how you don't think highly of me," he finished as he stared at me, waiting for a reply.

Now I felt bad.

"Sorry," escaped my lips as I stuffed my hands in the pocket of my brother's sweatshirt I was wearing. "I just didn't get a good first impression of you. My bad."

Sam raised his eyebrows at me, surprised that I said complete sentences to him without a hint of annoyance. I smiled at him before I walked past him, heading into the music store.

"This one," Grant muttered, weighing the CD in his left hand. "Or this one," he questioned, weighing the CD in his right hand.

I watched as Hunter shook his head out of exasperation before heading into another CD aisle.

"Just pick one," Zach said tiredly before he glanced away from his friend.

I returned the smile he sent me as I approached the two guys.

"Okay," Grant replied confidently as if he was going to choose one. "But which one? This one," he lifted the CD in his left. "Or this one?" he lifted his right.

"Oh hey Crystal," Grant greeted me, ignoring Zach's glare. Grant turned back to examine the two different CDs in his hands. "Which one should I buy? This one?" he lifted his left hand. "Or this one?" he lifted his right.

"Um…" I laughed as I looked over at Zach and the expression on his face. Zach looked like he wanted to die as he ran his hand through his hair. It was actually kind of cute. I smiled as I stepped towards him.

"He's killing me," Zach muttered to me when I was standing by his side.

We both watched Grant silently as our friend internally debated with himself about which CD to buy. I stifled a laugh before looking up at Zach. He felt my gaze and gazed down at me.

"Zach, which one should I get?"

Zach rolled his eyes.

"I'll get one of our friends to help you make a decision Grant," I spoke up. Grant simply nodded as he read the back of each CD, looking over the different song titles. I glanced up at Zach and motioned him to follow me down the aisle.

"You are a very helpful friend," I commented as we walked down the aisle.

"Don't be so sarcastic. I did try to help him. When I told him to get a certain one, he'd argue and talk about the other one. When I told him to get the other one then, he'd argue."

"Okay fine. I take back my sarcasm," I laughed as I stopped and filed through a rack of CDs.

"Crystal is that you?"

Zach and I both snapped our heads to the male voice and I realized it belonged to Justin, a friend of my brother Chris.

"Oh, uh. Hey Justin," I stuttered at the surprise when he approached us.

"I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Justin, this is my friend Zach," I introduced, remembering my manners. I watched as they greeted each other. "How are you?"  
Justin sent me a sincere smile and shrugged, "I've been doing well too. Say hi to Carson and your family for me alright?"

"Of course."

"Alright well I better go before the manager accuses me of not working," Justin shrugged. "It was nice meeting you Zach."

And before Zach or I could get a word in, Justin was gone.

"He's my brother's friend," I vaguely explained to Zach.

"You know a lot of people downtown," he commented, walking beside me down the aisle and into the next.

"Not really," I amended with a shrug, biting my lip.

"First there's Maci back at the diner, then the one little girl at the candy shop, the middle-aged couple we saw coming out of that one store, that Justin guy just now, and not to mention the many adults and a few families coming up to say hi."

Okay, Zach's got a point. But I didn't want to explain to him that most of them were my parent's friends, or my brothers' friends. Or that the girl at the candy shop used to be the kid Chris and I would babysit on weekends.

"Plus they all mentioned the fact that they haven't seen you in a long time. But didn't you tell me you go downtown a lot?"

We walked down another aisle and I found Zach and I at the back of the music store. I stopped in my tracks and turned towards him.

He gave me a puzzled look as he stood before me.

"I _used _to come down here all the time. I stopped last year. And a lot of those people are my parent's friends, my brothers' friends. Some just know me because I used to come here a lot," I explained matter-of-factly with a shrug as if it were no big deal.

He noticed I was keeping my voice in business mode and wasn't in the mood to share. He searched my face before taking a step closer to me.

"Used to," he repeated, seeing how far he can get me to share.

"Yes, used to," I confirmed with a nod.

He cleared his throat and nodded. He wasn't going to push me further. I simply stared at him though I realized a bit of hurt in his expression.

"Alright," he said evenly with a shrug. "Let's see if Grant is still where we left him," he said over his shoulder as he started to walk away.

I let out sigh. I wasn't ready to tell Zach about my disconnected family or about Chris. But I also didn't want to push Zach away.

"I bet he's still there," I lightly laughed, walking in step beside Zach wanting to clear the tension.

Zach shrugged. I dropped my shoulders in disappointment. He was hurt and I didn't blame him.

"I bet everyone's waiting outside the store for Grant and us," I commented, remembering how Hunter and Rose exiting the store minutes ago. Zach simply nodded. I felt my stomach drop.

I grabbed a hold of his elbow, forcing him to stop walking. I turned him to me and looked at him with a silent apology in my eyes.

"Look. I know you need to trust me first and all but you can't push me away," Zach spoke before I could open my mouth. Yet I was. I wasn't doing it on purpose but I suppose, revealing details and things about myself made me fell vulnerable. And I couldn't stand vulnerability. Not after having months of it after the death of my brother.

I looked down at my brother's sweatshirt and nodded before looking back up into his eyes.

"I know," I whispered. "Want me to show you another one of my favorite places?" I asked weakly, already preparing myself for a cold shoulder comment from Zach but it was worth a try.

Zach's eyes softened as I looked up at him vulnerably.

"How many favorite places do you have?" he asked in a low voice, raising his eyebrows in a bit of a surprise.

"Quite a few," I lightly laughed, relief flooding through me. I slipped my hand in his and tugged him with me. "Let's help Grant first."

"You still didn't make up your mind?" Zach rhetorically asked when we approached the guy.

Grant glanced up at us and glared at Zach. His eyes fell on my hand in Zach's and I was afraid of Grant's teasing remarks but he simply smiled at me.

"Do you still need help?" I offered, returning the kind favor. He didn't make me embarrassed so in return, I was going to help him.

"Yes."

"Just get both of them. Everyone's already waiting outside," Zach said with an exasperated sigh.

"Alright then," Grant shrugged easily before walking over to the register where Justin was working.

Zach and I both watched Grant, amazed at how easy that was.

"I should have just said that once we entered the store," Zach muttered, looking down at me with a look.

"Next time we know what to do," I laughed as we both walked out the store and spotted our friends at a nearby bench.

"Where are we headed to next?" Zach asked once we approached our friends. I let go of his hand to take the empty seat next to Rose.

"Let's go!" Grant announced, coming out of the store and walking down the walkway.

"There's this really cool café," Cosette spoke to all of us as we followed Grant.

"They have an arcade place here?" Sam and Hunter asked at the same time.

Grant halted, took a few steps backward and stared at the arcade store we were passing by. And before Rose, Stephanie, Cosette, and I could do anything we saw the three guys rush in. Figures.

"I guess we're going here first," Rose laughed before stepping into the dark store where arcade sounds greeted you.

"Want to take me to one of your other favorite places?" Zach whispered in my ear as Cosette and Stephanie walked into the arcade store.

"Right now?" I glanced back at the store where our friends were currently lost in.

He took my hand and looked at me expectantly. "Please?"

"What? You don't want to play some arcade games with your friends?" I couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Sounds tempting…" he trailed, glancing back at the store. "But can't miss my opportunity to spend some alone time with you," he said smoothly, looking back at me.

"That was a good one," I complimented him along with an eye roll as we walked past the store.

* * *

"Cosette still upset with you?" Zach asked as we both watched shoppers head in and out of the different clothing stores from the bench we settled onto.

"Haven't gotten a chance to talk to her," I answered with a grimace. I wasn't looking forward to the talk either. "Anyways, when's your next soccer game?"

"Um…" Zach thought as he stretched an arm around me, unconsciously pulling me closer to him. I looked up at him, taking in his features. "In two or three days." He looked down at me with a small smile. "Are you coming to watch?"

"Possibly," I teased with a small laugh, causing him to frown at me. "Aw don't frown now," I playfully teased.

He looked away from me with a gruff, "You're such a dork."

"So I've heard. If you're going to call me names, at least be clever about it," I laughed.

"Sam looks at you weird," he randomly stated, his eyes on the people passing by us with shopping bags in hand.

"Oh yea?"

"Yup," Zach confirmed, finally looking down at me. I shrugged my shoulders and looked away. It was the end of that conversation. I decided not to tell him what Sam told me; that he was interested in me. I didn't feel that there was a need to tell Zach. It's not like he had anything to worry about.

"When we get back to campus, want to hang out in my room?" I asked, wanting to spend even more time with the guy I happened to have. I smiled at this thought.

"Let's go to my room," he suggested instead. I looked up at him with a puzzled face. "We'll have the whole room to ourselves," he whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but laugh. I hit him in the shoulders, shaking my head.

"You're such a boy," I stated bitterly; a hormonal teenage boy at that. But I didn't object to his suggestion. He simply laughed at me.

* * *

"You must have the heater blasting on in here," I complained as I walked into Zach's room.

"Sorry about that," I heard Zach apologize as he closed the door behind him.

He walked over to the heater, bending down to turn down the knob. I took off my jacket, placing it on Zach's desk chair. I glanced over his desk and my eyes stopped at a black framed photo of his family. Before I could look at the photo carefully, I felt Zach's presence behind me. I turned around and smiled at the charming, brown-eyed boy in front of me.

"Snooping?" he teasingly smiled as he stepped closer to me.

"No," I laughed. "I was admiring your family photo is all."

I looked into his eyes and my stomach twisted in knots at what I saw. My heart beat fast and loud in my chest as his eyes glanced down to my lips and back at me.

"And how do you like it?" he asked, closing the distance between us as he placed his hands on my hips. He pulled me into him.

"Your family looks cute," was what came out of my mouth. After hearing me say that, I wanted to hit myself on the forehead. My mind wasn't thinking straight.

"Cute?" Zach laughed, making me blush. "I guess my younger sister makes our family look cute."

"Or you," I added, looking up into his eyes and feeling his body against mine. He raised his eyebrows.

"Or me?"  
"Yeah," I confirmed with a whisper through my lips. His charming face that made all the girls drool over leaned in closer to me.

"I wouldn't like to be considered cute," he whispered, his lips just centimeters away.

"Well, you're charming," I admitted without thinking and suddenly his lips were on mine.

He kissed me slowly, wrapping his arms around my waist. I kissed him back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. The feeling was indescribable; kissing Zach.

He walked me backwards as he continued to kiss me. He broke off the kiss for a quick second as he bent down to lift me up onto his desk so I was on the same level as him.

"And you're gorgeous," he complimented me as he looked at me with a small smile before resuming where we left off.

The kissing stayed innocent and sweet but I couldn't recall when my legs wrapped around his waist; his hands innocently placed on my hips.

"I'm far from gorgeous," I whispered against his lips, pulling away.

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder," he replied, looking into my eyes. "So you have no say in this."

"Wow, what a dictatorship."

"Just letting you know the truth," he smiled cheekily, waiting for an argument but then my cell phone rang. We both looked towards my jacket that held my phone.

"I should get that."

"What if I don't want you too?" Zach challenged, straightening up so he had me caged on the desk.

"It's not like you have a say in what I should do," I retorted back, lightly pushing his shoulders so I can move. He didn't bother.

"I thought this was a dictatorship," he responded with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and I'm the dictator," I confirmed with a smile as I pushed him back and hopped off his desk. I reached for my phone that had now gone silent from its ringing.

Zach smoothly wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him as we landed on his bed.

"Very smooth," I complimented as I draped an arm around his neck as he positioned me on his lap.

"Do you need to return the call?" he questioned as he watched my face scan through my phone.

"Yeah, it was Rose," I said more to me than to Zach as held the phone to my ear as it rang.

"Oh…"Zach mumbled as he preoccupied himself with softly kissing the crook of my neck. Tingles trailed from the crook of my neck to my stomach.

"Hey, uh you called?" I said with some struggle through the phone.

"Yeah, I just wanted to know if you wanted any coffee? All of us are here just hanging out," Rose replied, oblivious to what was happening in my situation.

"Oh no…It's fine," I managed to squeak as Zach trailed kisses up my jaw line.

"Alright, suit yourself. Come join us. Grant is getting annoying," Rose groaned as laughter appeared in the background.

Zach silently chuckled against me, hearing Rose's complaint.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," I absentmindedly said, desperately trying to calm the squeal wanting to escape my throat. I closed my phone and turned over to Zach with a stern look although he looked at me innocently.

"Zach!" I squealed. "You can't just do that!"

"Do what?" he mumbled stupidly as he planted a firm kiss on my lips.

"That," I answered as he pulled away. He simply rolled his eyes at me. And it was then that I silently promised myself I'll give him a taste of his own medicine.

"You're such a pain you know that?" I retorted with my own eye roll before I captured his lips with mine. I pushed him backwards so he fell onto his mattress as I hovered over him.

"I should say the same for you," he replied before capturing my lips with his, bringing my face down to his as I straddled his waist. I wanted to protest but his kissing was slowly making me lose any sort of concentration.

His hands roamed up my thighs until they appeared at the waistline of my jeans; his fingers sneaking their way beneath my top.

"I'm not a pain. You are," I managed to protest, my mouth practically making its own decisions for me.

Zach groaned, finally opening his eyes to look at me.

"Just…don't talk Crystal," he groaned, frustrated I ruined the moment. I pouted, narrowing my eyes at him.

I wanted to yell at him for being such a dictator at that moment but I knew that wouldn't be a smart decision. The guys living in the same hallway would definitely be curious as to why a scream from a girl came from Zach's room.

Zach simply smirked at the frustration written on my face before attempting to continue what we started. His fingers looped through my jean belt loops, pulling me forward until I was close enough for him to capture my lips.

As we continued to kiss, warmth filled my chest and eagerness was attempting to escape from inside me. My anger at him for being such a tease to me was building up and I had a feeling it was going to be quite destructive. For me at least.

I broke the kiss, breathing heavily. He took this opportunity to flip me onto my backside, him hovering over me as he nibbled on the base of my neck.

"Zach…" I whispered breathlessly, my hands on his forearms that held him over me.

"Mmm…" he hummed against my skin, trailing his lips down my jaw line.

I lost further concentration as I kissed his lips, my hands gliding across his shoulders—pulling him closer to me. He took this as an invitation to go further as his hands smoothly found their way under my shirt.

I couldn't help but let out a breathless sigh as I kissed him harder and faster; the lust overcoming me. It was a foreign feeling for the girl with the reputation of a goodie two shoes. But then again that was just a reputation. It wasn't truly me. Ever since the passing of my oldest brother, I became a different person. I needed to find myself again.

Whoever she was…I wasn't quite sure anymore.

It wasn't until Zach pulled his lips away from me that I realized his cell phone was ringing.

"My bad," he said gruffly as he ripped his cell phone out of his pocket. He didn't give it a glance as he threw it to the side of the bed.

"You're not going to get that?" I said disorientated, my mind slowly collecting its thoughts.

"Hell no," he answered before roughly kissing me. But it quickly stopped as his cell rang again…and again. I pulled away and looked annoyingly at the device at the edge of the bed. Zach snatched it up and looked at the caller ID.

He cast me one look before taking the call, "Yeah?"  
I crawled over to him with a smirk on my face. Here was my chance.

I began kissing Zach's jaw line, trailing soft little kisses across his face.

"Just…call Hunter," he stated with struggle into the phone, frustration hidden in his voice. He turned his face away from me, sending me a dirty look. I silently laughed in the palm of my hands that only made him turn his back to me as he tried to concentrate on the person talking to him.

I came up from behind Zach, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hurry up," I whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver slightly. I planted quick kisses on his cheek, tempting him.

"Grant!" Zach finally blew up into the phone. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Just call Hunter for advice."

Zach turned around so he was facing me, his death glare faltering. I pushed him down onto his bed and was surprised that he held no resistance.

"Why would you think I would know?" he demanded into the phone as I climbed over him. How can he get more attractive when he had his frustrated look on his face?

"Damn it. I'll call you later," he said in a rush right before I closed my mouth on his.

"Why are you such a tease?" he asked gruffly, tearing his mouth away from mine with his eyes burning into me.

"I guess I get it from you," I stated bitterly before his lips moved across mine, his hands on my hips.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Please please please let me know what is going on in those minds of yours after reading this chapter! I want to know your thoughts.**

Hope you enjoyed! You get some actiong between Crystal and Zach. hehe. 

**Plus, I hope you were able to take note that Crystal both found and lost her sense of self and identity in this chapter. Her previous life and personality before her brother's death, how everyone knew her at the stores. And then her questioning who she really was and how to get that girl back.**

Thanks for the reviews and I hope to see more! :)


End file.
